Mis conciencias
by asnandara
Summary: ¿Qué opinan las dos conciencias de Bella sobre las cosas que le pasan? Diferentes situaciones de Bella y sus molestas conciencias. R&R!
1. Barbie Bella

Hola a todoos!! Bueno, a base de leer unos cuantos fan fics de Crepusculo, tuve la idea de hacer un fic con las conciencias de Bella, obviamente también con ella, porque me pareció divertido. Sinceramente, no sé si alguien más ya ha hecho esto, pero aún así, espero que les guste, y por favor, si leen dejen Review!!

Tengo que aclarar.

_Anticonciencia_

**Conciencia**

Bella

**_Las dos conciencias juntas._**

Al largo de la historia supongo que se diferencia, pero para que nadie se líe y para que se entienda mejor. Ahí va.

**DISCLAIMER: El personaje de Bella pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, las conciencias no lo sé.**

* * *

Mis conciencias

**"Barbie Bella"**

Perfecto. Una vez más, estaba en manos de Alice y su diabólica obsesión en hacerme servir de maniquí, si por lo menos por una vez pudiera salvarme..."_Vamos, no te lo crees ni tu, eres demasiado débil! "_¿perdón? "_Ya se nos ha quedado sorda, digo QUE ERES DEMASIADO DÉBIL! "_ **"Déjala, no es su culpa ser así... eso creo" **Ignoraré eso. **"De acuerdo querida"**

¿No podeís dejar de interrumpirme? "_No, es divertido!_"Bueno, a lo que iba, Alice está en una de sus tan gratificantes sesiones de belleza, y hoy ha decidido cortarme el pelo. Tengo miedo. Lo peor de todo es que ha decidido que ella misma me cortará el pelo**."Recemos"** "_Pobre chica, nunca pense que moriría tan joven..."_ "**¿Eso a qué viene?"** "_No lo sé, siempre he querido decirlo.."_ "**Ah, ¿sabes qué siempre he querido decir yo? te vas a reír... porque es un poco raro... pero siempre he querido dec-" **Ejem!! ¿ya?. Gracias. La cuestión es que ha decidido que no veré mi pelo hasta el resultado final, y, la verdad, no sé si quiero verme. Creo que preferiría no saberlo.

Hace por lo menos dos horas que Alice me tiene encerrada en el baño, y lo único que veo es mi pelo caer. "_Quizá nos esta rapando, ah! ¿nos estamos quedando calvas?"_ **"Nosotras no tenemos pelo! pero Bella si.." **_"Jajja, ¿te la imaginas calva??"_ **"jajajaja si..." **Mmmm, sigo aquí! por si no lo recuerdan, además, no creo que Alice me haga eso, porque no lo haría ¿no? _"Quien sabe... aunque calva tampoco quedarías tan mal... jajaja"_ **"Jaja.. no seas... jajja... cruel... jajja... lo siento, es que me la imagino y no.. jajja...puedo... jajja... parar de reír" **Bien, hasta mi conciencia de ríe de mí. Gracias! **"De nada cariño!" **Creo que Alice ya ha terminado, o eso es lo que parece, de acuerdo, no, no ha acabado, solo ha ido a cambiar el CD, oh mundo cruel! ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a estar así? Necesito ir a casa, estar con Edward, leer, escuchar otro tipo de música... ejem, ¿conciencia? **"¿Si?" **¿Cómo es que ya no me interrumpís? **"Bueno, lo que pasa es que la anticonciencia siente que su trabajo no vale para nada, ya que ella es la encargada de reirse de ti, y me has dado el mérito a mi, pobrecilla, está muy triste, no sé si volverá a ser la de antes..." **No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. ¿Anticonciencia? _"¿Si?- secandose las lágrimas"_ Gracias por reírte de mí, lo haces muy bien. _"Lo sé"_ Que humildad!! Bueno, por lo menos mis dos conciencias ya están bien... **"No deberías haber hecho eso!" **¿porqué? **"Porque ahora estará recordandomelo cada minuto... que cruel eres- mirada asesina" **Un momento... ¿cómo puedes hacerme una mirada asesina si ni siquiera tienes ojos? _"Ay hija, siempre buscandole siete pies al burro..." _Son tres pies al gato.. _"¿Y que? es lo mismo... gato, burro, se parecen, todos son felinos, ¿o no?"_ **"Vuelve a la escuela... que vergüenza..." **Sigo, ya que no dejáis de interrumpirme... _"A esta chica no hay quien la entienda, primero se queja de que la interrumpimos todo el rato, y cuando por fin no lo hacemos, pregunta por qué no la interrumpimos, aclárate mujer!"_ **"Sí, es verdad... lo que pasa es que no sabe que decir... si es que en el fondo nos quiere y la entretenemos..." **Y tan en el fondo... A veces creo que solo estáis aquí para molestarme, ¿dónde quedan las conciencias que te daban consejos para salir de los problemas? "**Y ella le dice: usted puede hacer lo que quiera, que yo me voy a mi casa... jajajajajajaja, ¿a que es bueno?"** _"Jajajajaja, la mujer, y el hombre... jajjajaja, me voy para casa... jajajaja, es MUY bueno! ¿Quién te los cuenta? "_ **"Bueno, ¿sabes aquella mujer que vive a la vuelta de las esquina pasada la tienda de-" **VIVA LA IGNORANCIA!! No me lo puedo creer! os estoy haciendo una pregunta y en lugar de hacerme caso os contáis chistes entre vosotras, o vosotros, o lo que seáis. **"Vosotras querida"** _"Anda, cuenta otro..."_ **"Vale... mira esto es un zorro y un burro que van por el bosque corriendo y se chocan, y el zorro dice: I'm sorry, y va el burro y dice: I'm Burri!! jajjajajajaja, es muy bueno!!" **¡Que malo! Y lo peor de todo es que me ha hecho gracia. Perfecto, ahora Alice me ha mirado con cara rara porque cree que estoy riéndome de ella_."Yo aún no lo he pillado, que pasa, ¿que el burro no sabe inglés?"_ Da igual... Bien! Por fin Alice ha acabado! Es hora de verme en el espejo. Estoy muy asustada. Alice esta quitando el papel que cubría el espej- OH DIOS! Mi pelo! _"Whoo, yo voy a ser REY LEÓOOON!!"_ Cállate! ¿Cómo voy a conseguir peinar esto una vez me duche? _"Pues con un peine! Si es que a veces eras mas cortita...!"_ Quien fué a hablar... _"¿Qué quieres decir?"_Nada, nada...** "No te preocupes querida, te queda muy bien, además, a nadie le viene mal un cambio de look"** _"Pelota!"_** "¿Qué? ¿querías que le dijera que parece el rey león?"** Entonces lo parezco... **"No no... lo que pasa es que... tu pelo... de acuerdo, no hay solución"** _"Venga a la de tres, un, dos y... tres"_ **_"Wooh, yo voy a seeeeeeer, rey leóooooooooon!!"_** Ajjjj, OS ODIO!

* * *

Bueno, ahi han tenido el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado! _"Si, seguro que si... aunque no me gusta la imagen que das de mi..."_ **"Anticonciencia no te metas!! Es su fic! Si es que siempre tienes que estar metiendo las narices en todo!"**

Ahhhhh!! Me persigueeen!! - Sale corriendo.

_"Pobrecilla, debe tener un trauma infantil... bueno, a lo que ibamos, si creen que yo soy supersexy solo tienen que darle a la letrita verde de aqui abajo!"_

**"¿Cómo van a creer que eres supersexy si ni siquiera te ven?" **_"¿Qué? ¿no crees que soy supersexy?"_ **"Mmm, sinceramente, NO" **_"Mi mundo se ha venido abajo... sniiff, sniff..."_ **"Venga va, no pasa nada... vamonos a casa vale?"** _"Vale...- llorando"_

Mmmmmm, no sé que decir de eso..., bueno, si quieren tirar algún piropo a alguna conciencia, insultar, saludar, escribir un cap, proponerme situaciones, decirle a Bella que no parece el rey león, o decirme que siga solo tienen que dar click aquí.

Un saludoo!!


	2. Cocinando para Charlie

Holaaa!! Bueno, antes que nada, Christti, muchas gracias por tu review!! _" Y gracias por pensar que soy superxexy, un dia de estos te llamo... aunque no sea tan sexy como Edward... ajj, maldito Edward! Siempre haciendome sombra!"_ La verdad es que tengo este cap desde hace muy poco y no estaba segura de colgarlo así o retocarle algo, pero ya que hoy es el estreno de Crepúsculo, **"¿Crepúsculo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un calamar?" **Bueno, como es el estreno de Crepúsculo en Estados Unidos, ya que aqui aún me quedan dos semanas para verla... _"Si es que lo que no te pase a ti..."_ Bueno, pues eso, espero que les guste, ahí va.

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Bella y Charlie pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, las conciencias, bueno, no sé bien bien a quién.**

**

* * *

**

**"Cocinando para Charlie"**

Es un día como otro, normal, sin nada en especial _"Cariño, te olvidas de Edward?"_ **"Aii, es tan guapoo!!" **Vale, Edward no es muy normal... _"Muy?"_ Vale! Edward NO es normal. ¿Contenta? _"Sii!!"_** "Que infantil eres..." **_"¿Tienes envidia?"_ **"¿Que? por favor... envidia yo... si claro.. no, claro que no..!" **_"Ya..."_ Como iba diciendo, hoy ha sido un día, más o menos normal. _"¿Más menos que más?¿O más más que menos?"_ **"Cállate, déjala pensar!"**

No contestaré a esa pregunta... En el instituto no ha pasado nada nuevo, la verdad. Cuando he llegado a casa he decidido darme una ducha, hacer los deberes, y escuchar música, ya que Edward se había ido de caza. _"Wooow!! Que vida más emocionante! Quien pudiera pasarse la tarde haciendo deberes y escuchando música!"_ **"Ejem... nosotoras lo hemos hecho..." **_"Mierda!"_ He decidido que hoy le cocinaria a Charlie un plato que he visto en una revista de cocina. _"ui ui ui ui ui..."_ **"Si, yo tambien lo presiento, esto va a acabar mal.."** El plato se llama pechuga de pollo a la nata, _"¿Pollo con nata?"_ y por lo que ponía no es dificil de cocinar... **"Ya claro, si eres un chef no" **Así que manos a la obra._"¿Es mi cosa o nos esta ignorando?"_ **"No es tu cosa, creeme"** Antes que nada, tengo que mirar si tengo todos los ingredientes, pechuga de pollo, listo, 2 unidades de nata líquida (en bric,) listo, sopa de cebolla de sobre, **"listo, lo hemos captado!"** y campiñón.

Elaboración:

Se vierten los copos de la sopa de cebolla en un plato y se rebozan los filetes de pollo. _"¿Los copos de la sopa de cebolla?"_ Se ponen entonces en una fuente de cristal, se vierte la nata por encima cubriéndolos todos bien y se meten al horno medio durante 15 minutos. Entonces se saca la fuente y se ponen los champiñones por encima, se vuelve a meter al horno 5 minutos más y listo. _"¿Vamos pidiendo ya la pizza?"_ **"Dale un voto de confianza, quizá le sale bien..." **_**"Jajajajajajajaja..."**_** "Vale, estaba bromeando, ¿llamas tu o llamo yo?" **_"Ya lo hago yo,- coje el teléfono.."_ ¿Como puede coger el telef-"_Calla! No interrumpas! Ah, hola, mmm me gustaría encargar una pizza, una margarita y una cuatro estaciones, y de beber, mmm ¿Qué quieres de beber?"_** "Mmm, nse, una coca cola me va bien" **_"Pues dos coca colas, sí, de acuerdo, adiós, ya está encargada!"_ **"Bieeen!! Asi no tendremos que comer la cosa rara esa que Bella va a intentar hacer..." **Ejem, lamento interrumpir este gran momento pero: 1: ¿Cómo habéis podido hablar con alguien si no existiís? 2: Si estaís dentro de mi cabeza, no podeís hablar con gente de fuera y 3 ¡Ni siquiera tenéis teléfono! **"¿Qué? ¿Eso no puede ser...!" **_"Sí, lo sé, ¿como puedes decir que no existimos?"_ **"A mi eso me da igual, ¿Cómo que no tenemos teléfono? tampoco gastábamos tanto al mes!" **_"Ejemm..."_ **"¿Qué?" **_"No decías eso cuando te descargabas canciones y juegos..."_ **"Habla la que pagaba para que un perro le lamiera la pantalla!" **_"¿Qué? Ese perro me gustaba! Pobre Tiki! ¿Cómo le haces esto? Creíamos que te gustaba!"_ **"¿Tiki?" **_"Sí, es el nombre de mi querido perro al cual odias! o ¿acaso eres tan insensible que no te acuerdas?"_ **" ¿No se llamaba Toby?" **_" Ah, ¡que más da! solo es un nombre!"_ **"Ejem... - mirada asesina" **Sigo preguntando como hace eso de la mirada asesina. **"Nunca lo descubrirás! Muahahahahahaha!!" **_"No haré ningun comentario, gracias"_ Bueno, mientras mis conciencias estaban hablando sobre un tema que no me interesaba en absoluto, ya que era obvio que no tenía telefono. **"Bueno, igualmente en tu cabeza tampoco hay mucha cobertura..." **Ignoremos eso. Mientras ellas discutían yo he empezado a preparar la cena. Ahora mismo estaba en el horno, tenía que esperar 15 minutos, así que decidí ir a mi habitación a buscar mi copia más que gastada de _**"Cumbres borrascosas, lo sabemos"**_ Corrí hacia mi cuarto, y lo cojí, después bajé a la cocina, no pude concentrarme en el libro, ya que estaba pendiente del tiempo, cuando por fin pasaron los 15 minutos, hice la segunda parte y volví a meter el pollo en el horno.**" Bueno, de momento la cosa va bien." **¿Por qué cuando quieres que el tiempo pase rápido para por fin tenerlo todo acabado, éste pasa tan despacio? _"Ajjj, lo sé, yo también odio al tiempo, unos días llueve, otros hace sol... siempre cambiando! da rabia!"_ **"Creo que no se refería a esa clase de tiempo" **_"¿Que otra clase de tiempo hay si no?"_ **"El de las horas" **_"¿Las horas? ¿Qué son eso?"_ **"Ven... voy a explicarte algo...- por razones obvias es mejor que no oigais el gran discurso sobre el tiempo y las horas, gracias." **_"¿Qué? ¿Entonces nos arrugaremos como pasas?_ **"Bueno, nosotras no, Bella lo hará." **_"Jajja, que pringada..!!"_ Gracias. Huelo algo. MIERDA. Nooo! Todo era tan perfecto! Se me ha quemado el pollo! Si mi querida conciencia no se hubiera enrollado como una persiana hablando del tiempo...**"Encima es mi culpa! Yo no soy la culpable de que tu aticonciencia sea cateta!" **_"Caminando por el bosque un gorila me encontreee, como no tenia nombre, mi nombre le pusee- cantando."_ **" ¿Lo ves? no te miento!" ¿**Y ahora que hago yo con todos estos trozos de pollo casi quemados?_"¡Yo sé de unos lobitos a los que les encantará!"_ **"Ah, hablando de perros, hecho de menos a Perry!" **_"¿Quién es Perry?"_ **"Mi perro" **_"Tu nunca has tenido perro!"_ **"Mm, ¿ah no? ¿Y esa cosa pequeñita y peluda que tenia qué era?" **_"Era un hamster"_ **"Viene a ser lo mismo..." **Bueno vale, me alegra que tengáis mascotas ¿pero ahora yo que hago?**"Pizza"**_"¿Llamas tu o llamo yo?"_ Ya llamo yo...

* * *

Bueno, ahi va el capitulo, si queréis podéis pedirme una situación en la que queréis ver a Bella y sus conciencias... o si no podeis pedir, que la anticonciencia hable un poco menos "_¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?"_ Sólo era un comentario.**"Aunque no estaria mal...".**

Tengo que decir también que el plato que Bella cocina lo he sacado de una página de internet, por lo tanto, no me lo he inventado... por si alguien lo quiere probar... **" No lo hagais, no es recomendable"** Y pido disculpas si el texto tiene alguna falta de ortografía, a veces se me escapan algunas...

Nos vemos en el proximo cap!!

Besoos!!

**_"Caminando por el bosque, este fanfic me puse a leer, y como me gustó mucho, un review le dejee!!"_**

_"Viva los mensajes subliminales!"_ **"¿Subliminales? Si lo has dicho directamente!" **_"Ah! Da igual, tu di viva y todos contentos!"_ **" Pues... VIVA!"**

_"Venga vámonos, que se nos va a enfriar la pizza!"_ **"Es verdad!! Hasta pronto!"**


	3. Primera vista

Antes que nada, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las que dejaron Review, me hicieron muy feliz!

**Christti: **Créeme cuando te digo que el nombre de Tiki fue de pura casualidad, simplemente fue el primer nombre que se me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento. Saluda a tu gato de mi parte! Que sale en un fic! **"Por cierto, sobre lo de robar el adsl del vecino... QUE BUENA IDEA!! - risa malvada" **Sobre tu propuesta de la situación, creeme que la tengo en cuenta y la escribiré pronto. Ojalá disfrutes también de este cap!

**Nonblondes:** Holaa!! Nueva lectora! Tengo que decir que me alegro mucho de que te gusta y te rías, esa era mi intención, que fuera más o menos gracioso...**"A mi no me hace gracia que se rían de mi.." **_"¿Alguien ha pedido tu opinión?_ gracias por tu review!

**SelenaHale: **Jajja si... ya somos dos locas con nuestras conciencias... sobre el examen no te preocupes, algunas veces las conciencias son asi... _"¿Pero la respuesta al final era Italia no?"_ **"No, era España"** _"Ahhh! Lilith yo te matoo!! Me chivaste mal la pregunta!!"_ Ejem, bueno... gracias por pasarte y por tu review!!

Bueno, el cap de hoy se basa basicamente en el momento en el que Edward y Bella se ven por primera vez, cuando ella está en la cafetería con los demás, no hay mucho de Edward y los demás, pero es ese momento. Ahí va.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, las conciencias, bueno, **_"Somos libres!"_ ¿Y cómo es que no podéis salir de la cabeza de Bella? **"Touché" Pues eso, las conciencias son, de quien sean.**

**

* * *

**

**"Primera vista"**

Aquí estaba yo, empezando otra vez, en una nueva escuela, en una nueva ciudad, haciendo nuevos amigos..._"Ahora se va a poner a contarnos su vida..."_ Bueno, como decía, era mi primer día de instituto, bueno, de un nuevo instituto, **" Lo habíamos captado a la primera, guapa!" **De acuerdo. Estaba sentada en la cafetería con los que supuestamente eran mis nuevos "amigos", o por lo menos, la gente que se había dignado a dirigirme la palabra. Jessica estaba sentada a mi lado hablando, _"Dios! Esta chica no se calla! ¿Puede alguien coserle la boca?"_ **"Yo lo haría, pero como creo que sabes, no puedo salir de aquí..."**

_"¿Ah no? ¿Por qué no? ¿Te han castigado?"_ La verdad es que a mí tambien me gustaría que dejara de hablar, pero es mi primer día y no quiero hacer enemigos... _"Ya, como si eso ahora te importara mucho"_ Al otro lado está Mike, **"El perrito faldero, el acosador, el pesado, el más que cargante, el plomo, el-" **Ha quedado claro, gracias. _"Ya has demostrado que tienes conociemientos de lengua, ahora por favor deja que la pobre chica siga!"_ Así me gusta, por una vez mi anticonciencia me apoya! _"Ahhh!! ¿qué he hecho?Me estoy ablandando! Es tu culpa!"_ ¿Mi culpa? **"¿Mi culpa?" **_"Sii!! Tu culpa!"_ **"Un momento que no me aclaro, la mía o la suya, porque claro, tienes que pensar que estás hablando con dos personas, y el pronombre tu sólo se dirige a una, por lo tanto tienes que especific-" **¿Qué te ha dado hoy con la lengua? _"Déjala pobrecilla, por una vez que sabe algo..."_ **"Eso tendría que decirlo yo!" **¿Puedo seguir? Gracias! También están un chico que se llama Eric, otro llamado Ben, una chica llamada Lauren _"Muy creída, por cierto"_ y Angela. **"Esa tiene cara de ser buena persona"**. No he tratado mucho con ellos, y no estoy del todo cómoda, pero por lo menos no estoy comiendo sola en cualquier esquina del comedor. _"Ayyy, los viejos tiempos, como se echan de menos!"_ **"Sí... aún recuerdo cuando comíamos en el patio solas aunque fuera pleno invierno!" **Un momento, vosotras no coméis, aquí la que come soy yo.

_"¿Y qué? Viene a ser lo mismo!"_ **"Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos dentro de tí, y te controlamos.. muahahahahaha" **Si ya, claro, como que os hago tanto caso. _"Eso ha sido un golpe bajo! Ah no, espera no, diría que no, pues sí, me confirman que sí, ha sido un golpe bajo"_ **"¿Por qué a mí siempre me interrumpes cuando hablo de cosas interesantes y a ella no cuando dice esas tonterías? me parece totalmente injusto que hagas este tipo de diferencias teniendo en cuent-" **Sí, vale, bueno, muy bien, muy interesante, sigamos. **"Grrrr- gruñe" **No estoy prestando mucha atención al tema a sus conversaciones, simplemente no me interesan... _"Ya está haciéndose la importante!"_ De acuerdo, voy a intentar meterme en alguna y hacer ver que me interesa. **"Esa es mi chica!" **_"¿WTF?"_ **" Ni idea, me ha salido solo." **_"¿Eres rarita lo sabías?"_ **"Mmmm, contando con que no existo, y que estoy dentro de la cabeza de una persona rara... diría que sí." **¿Perdón? ¿Una persona rara? ¿ A qué te refieres con eso? _"Ignorémosla, entonces, ¿yo también soy rarita, no?"_ **"Yo diría que sí, aunque no podría asegurártelo" **Por dios! ¿Aún dudáis si sóis raritas? Leed los dos capítulos anteriores! Claramente, normales no sois! Y ahora, dejadme continuar. ................ **"¿Qué pasa?" **Me he perdido. _"Ibas por el trozo en el que ibas a intentar mantener una conversación con tus compañeros de mesa... si es que tienes una memória de pez!"_ Gracias. Bueno, pues a lo que iba, he decidido hacer eso, cuando mis ojos se han posado en una mesa, al fondo del comedor, donde se encontraban tres chicos y dos chicas conversando. Me he fijado en cada uno de los rostros, y todos eran tan perfectos... el que más me ha llamado la atención ha sido el chico que parecía ser el más joven, su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos de color negro o marrones muy oscuros, su piel pálida, su tez perfecta, parece un dios griego, de esos que- **"Un momento, un momento, un momento, ¿cómo sabes que se parece a un dios griego, si no has visto uno de ésos en tu vida?" **No arruines el momento! _"No sabe qué contestar.. jajja"_ Cállate! _"Sí, pero la pregunta sigue sin ser contestada..."_ No voy a contestar y punto. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y, como no, tengo que sonrojarme. Odio cuando hago eso. _" A mi me encanta! Te pones en rídiculo, no hay nada mejor que verte pasar vergüenza...!"_ **"¿Has pensado, que si estamos dentro de ella, cuando ella hace el rídiculo, nosotras tambien lo hacemos?" **_"MIERDA!"_ He bajado la mirada, no creo que pueda seguir mirándole. Le he preguntado a Jessica quiénes eran, y me ha contado todo lo que sabía... **"La muy cotorra se ha enrollado en el mismo tema como mil veces!" **Por lo que ella sabía, eran los Cullen y los Hale, hijos adoptados del cirujano del hospital de Forks, al que, seguramente, vería pronto. _"Lamentablemente"_ Volví a mirarle, me devolvió la mirada, me volví a sonrojar y bajé la cabeza. **"¿No sientes como Deja Vú o algo asi?" **_"¿Qué és eso? ¿Una bebida alcohólica? yo quiero! Déjame probar, porfi pofiii!"_ No es ninguna bebida alcohólica, es cuando sientes que estas viviendo algo que ya has vivido. _"¿Como la rencarnación?"_ No. _"Ah, vale"_ Ha sonado el timbre y ya me tengo que ir a clase. **" Ya era hora! ¿Cuánto llevamos hablando? ¿media hora?" **Es hora de seguir con el primer día, pero ahora tenía una nueva incógnita, los Cullen y los Hale. _"Ese intento de final misterioso hubiera quedado bien sino fuera porque no estás escribiendo un libro.."_ **"Si... se ha creído Stephenie Meyer o algo..." **¿Quién es Stephenie Meyer? _"¿Cómo? ¿No la conoces? Es la que escribió Crepúsculo!"_ ¿Crepúsculo? _"Sí, las historia de una chica que llega nueva a una cuidad y-_ **" No se lo digas, son spoilers! además si ella no lo sabe ella se lo pierde, con lo bonito que es ese libro!" **Ahora estoy confundida, si tengo el nombre de la autora en la cabeza, se supone que tengo que conocerla! _"¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que no tenemos vida fuera, o qué? ya se siente importante, ¿no somos ignorantes eh? tenemos Cultura, te lo separo en sílabas, CU-L-T-UR-A!"_ **"Y luego me preguntan por qué me obsesiono con la lengua..."**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya tengo pensado otras situaciones y por supuesto la propuesta de Christti, si alguien más quiere proponer situaciones no me vendria mal.

Ya saben, si os ha gustado solo teneis que darle un click a la letra verde y dejar un review!!

Un saludo!!

_"Yo quiero probaaaar!! ¿Por qué no me dejas beber del Deja Vú ése?"_ **"Porque ni siquiera es una bebida!" **_"Ya... a mi no me engañas, la quieres toda para ti! Egoista**!"**_** "Paciencia señor... paciencia..." **_"¿Y ahora con quién hablas? Mira, quien te entienda que te compre! yo me voy, que ya me tienes harta!"_ **"No se como no la he matado todavía... espera! buena idea!" **_"AHHHHH!!- huye corriendo"_ **"No te escaparaas!! Muhahahahahahaha" "Por cierto - regresa cogiendo a la anticonciencia del brazo- no se olviden del review! Adios!" **No queremos herir la sensibilidad de su imaginación así mejor omitimos estas imágenes, sólo informamos de que la anticonciencia tardará unas semanas mientras se recupera en el hospital.

Muchos besos!!

Hasta el próximo!


	4. Soñando

Hello Everyone Again! No se a que ha venido el inglés, bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro cap. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los reviews, y tambien muchas gracias a los que agregaron este fic al story alert(no se si se dice asi...) y a favoritos.

Bueno, este cap está basado en Crepúsculo, _"No me digas!"_ por lo tanto si no lo has leído puede que no te enteres mucho... **"Básicamente, no te habrás enterado de nada en los 3 capítulos anteriores...". **No me refería a eso. Está basado en el momento en que Bella aún no sabe que Edward es un vampiro. **_"¿EDWARD ES UN VAMPIRO?"_** Si. _"Ahora entiendo porque miraba de esa manera el papel de water..."_ **"¿WTF?" **"_Pues porque obviamente quería cubrirse el cuerpo con el papel.." _ **"Eso lo hacen las momias, no los vampiros, si es que eres mas inculta... los vampiros, para tu información, són unos seres muy pequeños que existían en la edad media..."** Esos son los hobbits. **"Un momento, ¿entonces Frodo no es un vampiro?"** No. **"Mi ídolo se ha ido al traste- llorando"** _"¿Lo ves? Los vampiros son los que se cubren el cuerpo de papel de water!! Si es que...!"_ Bueno, no haremos caso a eso, que cultura tienen estas dos... bueno pues eso, este cap esta basado en los días en que Bella sueña en Edward y Jacob, cada uno en su forma sobrenatural. El sueño que aparece aquí es inventado por mí, no lo he sacado del libro, aunque básicamente, está inspirado de ahí. Ojalá y les guste!! Ahi va.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bella, Edward y Jacob pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Decode pertenece a Paramore (aunque solo salga una frase) y las conciencias me pertenecen a mí. Muahahahahaha.**

* * *

**"Soñando"**

Me encuentro sola en el bosque, todo esta oscuro, veo una luz _"No vayas hacia la luz!!"_ una luz que me ciega, voy hacia la luz _"¿Tú a mí no me escuchas no?"_ Déjame! Es mi sueño! Sigo. Es una luz muy clara, muy reluciente, pero no es del sol. Me voy acercando cada vez más. _"Pero.."_ **"Déjalo, caso perdido"** De repente, la luz se apaga de golpe, como en una pequeña explosión. Algo se mueve detrás mío, puedo oírlo, puedo sentirlo... **"Aiiii!! Tengo miedo!" **Oigo pasos, están muy cerca. Me doy la vuelta y le veo. ¿Jacob? ¿Qué hace él aquí? _"No sé chica, es tu sueño!"_ Tiene una mueca de confusión y dolor en la cara, le tiemblan las manos, y enseña los dientes... **"¿No estará teniendo una ataque epiléptico o algo? ya decía yo que tanta videoconsola no va bien..." **Me está mirando amenazante, temblando cada vez más. Decido acercarme. _"Repasemos los dos últimos puntos: me está mirando amenazantemente, decido acercarme... muy buena decisión!"_ **"Es como: lleva la cabeza cortada de mi padre en la mano y una motosierra en la otra, decido acercarme. Claro que sí! ¿Quién no se acercaría? Mmmm dejame pensar... YO!" **No puedo controlar lo que sueño! Y ahora dejadme seguir... Su cara cambia, su cuerpo, tiembla a una velocidad realmente rápida, y antes de que pueda darme cuenta, Jacob ya no está, un lobo ocupa su lugar. **"Me aburroooo!!"** _"¿Jugamos a algo?"_ **"Vale! Que te parece... ¿a cartas?"** _"Vale, así nos entretenemos mientras ella nos cuenta su sueño..."_ El lobo me mira. Es un lobo realmente grande, se acerca despacio, acortando el espacio que hay entre nosotros, sus ojos, son del mismo color que los ojos de Jacob, pero en ellos no se ve ni un rayo de simpatía de la que tienen los suyos. Se acerca cada vez más rápido. Está delante mío y gruñe, coge carrerilla y- **"No vale! Has hecho trampas! Eres una tramposa!"** _"No! Tu me dijiste que cogiera una carta, no que no pudiera escoger la que me fuera mejor para ganar..."_ **"Pero ya sabes como se juega, y eso trampa! Yo no juego más contigo, si lo único que haces es hacer trampas!" **_"Pues muy bien!"_ **"Pues vale!"** Ejem, ¿alguien está atenta a mi sueño? _"Que yo sepa... tú."_ ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? ¿Por qué, en lugar de discutir sobre vuestra partida de cartas me hacéis caso...? ......... **"Has hecho trampaaa!!" **_"Noooooo!"_ Qué simpáticas... **"De acuerdo, te escucharemos..." **_"¿Pero no nos íbamos al bar a tom-OUCH! ¿Por qué me has pisado?"_ **" No te he pisado, te he dado un golpe en la cabeza.." **_·Ah, es que como no tenemos cuerpo ni nada... bueno, se supone que me tendría que haber hecho daño ¿no?"_ **"Si... porque-" **Bueno, aquí entro yo otra vez, dejadme seguid con el sueño, que habéis dejado al pobre lobo cogiendo carrerilla y tiene una pose que estoy segura debe ser bastante incómoda. **"Ui si! ¿has visto la posición de su culo? eso debe doler si te estas mucho tiempo asi!" **_"Y metiendo barriga todo el rato! Eso cansa muchísimo!"_ Pues eso, sigo. Coge carrerilla y corre hacia mí a una velocidad que mis ojos no son capaces de percibir. Cuando creo que va a caer sobre mí, mordiendome hasta despedazarme. _"Tú no eres muy positiva ¿eh? nada de, me salvaré o le daré con un palo no, tú a lo bestia..!"_ Escucha! En el sueño me siento así, no puedo cambiarlo! y ahora déjame continuar. Justo cuando creo que va a matarme, una sombra, algo ràpido como el viento _"Bueno, no es una muy buena comparación, porque el viento no es que vaya muy rápido.."_ No puedo hacerlo mejor, no ves que estoy dormida! _"Si... excusas!"_ Por cierto, ¿y mi conciencia? **"How did we get hereee, when i used to know you soooo weeeeelll- en un intento de cantar" **_"Un intento fallido"_ **"¬¬" **¿Estás escuchando música? **"No querida, estoy escuchando mi ipod nano, ahora con 8 gb de capacidad, juegos, videos, fotos y todo tipo de diversión que puedas imaginar, y además en diversos colores! No pierdas la oportunidad y hazte con uno de ellos!" **No sé que decir a eso... ¿puedes hacer el favor de escucharme? ¿Sí? Gracias. Una sombra, muy rápida -para que luego no te quejes.- _"Así me gusta!"_ aparta al lobo de mi camino y lo lanza lejos, al bosque. Puedo ver la piel blanca de mi defensor, blanca como la nieve, o incluso más, si eso es posible. Se da la vuelta. ¿Edward? _**"¿EDWARD?"**_ Me está mirando con cara de angustia, se acerca, me acaricia la mejilla y se va, corriendo, tan rápido como la luz, y antes de darme cuenta, estoy despierta otra vez, empezando un nuevo día. **"Pues vaya, justo en el momento en el que llega Edward tenías que despertarte! Que aguafiestas!" **_"Si! Eres una egoísta! No nos has dejado disfrutar de Edward! Y encima le has hecho huir...!"_ Eh, que era mi sueño ¿vale? no puedo controlarlo, además, si alguien ha hecho que Edward huyera habéis sido vosotras.. _**"¿NOSOTRAS?"**_ Sí, porque no os callaís nunca, quizá si hubieras hablado menos el sueño hubiera cambiado... _"Ah, me has ofendido, ¿que estás insinuando? ¿que hablamos demasiado? ¿eh?"_ No lo insinúo, estoy segura. **"Vámonos, ya no nos aprecia, pero cuando se de cuenta de cuánto nos necesita volverá para arodillarse ante nosotras y pedirnos que volvamos, y quizá entonces será demasiado tarde... - fingiendo que llora"**No creo que tuviera tanta suerte como para que os fuerais. _"Cierto, siempre he pensado que eras un poco gafe..."_ No me refería a eso. _"Me da igual, siempre lo he pensado"_ Vale. Gracias. **"Bueno ¿nos vamos o qué? llevo media hora esperándote!" **_"Sí, sí perdon, estaba cambiandome!"_ No preguntaré como algo que no existe puede cambiarse de ropa, no vale la pena.

* * *

**"Un momento! Ahora que me acabo de dar cuenta, ¿Cómo que te pertenecemos?"** Bueno, yo os he creado, así que básicamente sois mías. _"Mamá! Te he echado de menos!"_ Ejem... ¿vale?

Bueno, ya saben, para cualquier cosa solo tienen que darle un click a la letrita verde de abajo _"No la lila, ni la roja, ni la azul, ni la amarilla, ni la marrón, ni la negra, ni la naranja, ni la-"_ Creo que ha quedado bastante claro, gracias. Lo que decía la letrita verde _"No la lil-"_ Grrr._ "Vale, me callo"_ y dejar aunque sea un hola!

Ya me voy que tengo que estudiar literatura castellana, yupii, que viva el lazarillo de tormes! _"¿Quién es ese?"_ **"Como para no saberlo, pues, ese... el chicos este, que d'esto... si es que, que inculta." **

Un saludo!!


	5. Noche de pelis

OHDIOSMIO!! Ayer por fin vi la pelii!! Ahhh!! Me encantó!! Esta genial genial genial, un poquito lentita al principio, pero perfecta! Me encantó.

Bueno, después de eso, ya vengo con otro cap _"Si, la pesada ya llega con otro cap, ¿que no se van a acabar nunca o qué?"_, la verdad es que este cap no me gusta mucho, porque no estaba muy inspirada con las conciencias **"Siempre nosotoras, siempre nosotras..."**, en mi opinión es el peor de los que he hecho _"Pues tiene que ser muy pero que muy malo.."_, pero bueno.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!! Y dar la bienvenidas a dos nuevas lectoras inesinha y Lunn!! **_"BIENVIDAAS!_** Me alegra mucho saber que cada vez hay más gente que lee este fic.

Bueno, ahí tienen al capítulo!!

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer -menos mi casa, mi ordenador, mi ropa..- y las conciencias, bueno, se están apoderando del mundo, que no os soprendra si pronto son las que mandan. **

* * *

**"Noche de pelis"**

Hoy es noche de películas. Después de que Alice insistiera mucho en esto, he decidido aceptar. _"Vamos! Todas sabemos que no es precisamente por eso..."_ **"¿No será por un chico llamado Edward?" **_"¿Chico?"_ **"Vampiro, perdón, nunca me acostumbro.." **De acuerdo, Edward había influido un poco. _"¬¬"_ Vale, había influido mucho.**"¬¬"** Ok, estoy aquí porque él mo lo ha pedido, ¿contentas? **"Pues si te soy sincera no mucho, porque el otro día estaba durmiendo y me levante para ir al baño, y de golpe, justo cuando llego, me doy cuenta de que la luz no va, por lo tanto tendremos que repararla, y no sabes las pocas ganas que tengo!" **_"Te toca a ti porque la última vez tuve que cambiarla yo..."_ Un momento, ¿Tenéis un baño en mi cabeza? Dios! Que asco! ¿Qué hacéis ahí? _"Jo hija, pues nuestras necesidades concienzunas!"_ **"¿Concienzunas?" **_"Sí, lo sé, me lo acabo de inventar..."_ Ahh!! ¿Me estáis diciendo que cagáis, literalmente, en mi mente? **"Sip, bueno, unas más que otras..." **_"Últimamente mi estómago no anda muy bien ¿vale?"_ **"Si ya..." **¿Qué le pasa en el estómago? _"¿A mí? Nada, ¿que me va a pasar!?"_ **"Lleva unas dos semanas sin soltar los residuos sólidos... tu ya me entiendes." **_"Si cocinaras mejor quizá tu comida no me haría un tapón en el estómago!"_ **"Si yo no cocino." **_"¿Ah no?"_ **"No" **_"Bueno, pero es tu culpa igualmente!"_ **"Emmm... ¿vale?" **Bueno, después de todo el percance sobre mis conciencias y sus necesidades, de las cuales creo que no quiero volver a oír nunca más... **"Si se trata de la anticonciencia te lo aseguro!" **ejem, vuelvo al tema principal. Hoy es noche de películas. _"Segunda vez que dices eso"_ **"Oye, ¿hacemos una apuesta para ver cuántas veces más lo dice?" **No, nada de apuestas, además, si apostáis cuando yo estoy entonces no haré lo que queréis que haga y no ganaréis. Asi que dejadme continuar. La película de hoy la escogia Alice y como no, ha escogido una de comedia romántica que se llama 27 vestidos. No estoy prestando mucha antención a la película para ser sincera. _"¿Alguna vez estás antenta a algo?"_ Sí, a Edward. **"Esa ha sido buena! Bella 1 Anticonciencia 0!" **No estoy haciendo mucho caso de la película porque estando en los brazos de Edward es demasiado difícil concentrarse en algo que no sea acordarme de respirar... _**"Cierto.. ahhh- suspiro de enamoradas"**_ Acabo de darme cuenta de que la pelicula acaba de terminar, ¿en serio ha pasado una hora y media como si fueran cinco minutos? ahora le toca escoger pelicula a Emmett _"Huyamoos!!- se echa a correr"_ **"¿Adónde vas?" **_"Estoy huyendo! ¿Que no te has dado cuenta?"_ **"¿Y no te has dado cuenta tú que por mucho que corras vas a seguir estando dentro de la cabeza de Bella?" **_"MIERDA!"_ **"¿Cuántos mierdas dices por capítulo?" **_"Lo normal suele ser uno, aunque a veces hay dos..."_ **"Ah... que interesante"** Ui si! Super interesante! Sigo con lo mío. Por lo que acabo de oír, ha escogido un peli de miedo, como no Emmett! Vamos a hacer pasar miedo a Bella! _"¿Por qué habla en tercera persona? y ¿por qué quiere que la asusten si no le gusta? ¿se ha vuelto loca?" _**" Tu el sarcasmo no..." **_"¿El qué?"_ **"Nada dejémoslo" **Por lo que he leído en la caja del dvd no es una pelicula que dé mucho miedo, pero tampoco me fío. Pero, esta chica es tonta, ¿quién en su sano juicio se acerca a la puerta con la luz? _"Ejem..."_ **"Esa actitud me es bastante familiar.." **¿Y ahora qué esta haciendo? Apártate de la puerta! Vete para casa! Y tenía que abrir la puerta! No, si no podía irse no, ella a abrir la puerta... **"¿Qué está haciendo ésta ahora?" **Estoy viendo la película! No! El malo! Le digo ,no vayas, y la chica qué hace? va. _"¿Frustrante verdad?"_ Perfecto, ya la han cojigo, ay dios! Que asco! Ahora le empieza a salir sangre de la herida del pecho. Edward se ha tensado. ¿Porque están todos mirándome con esas caras? MIERDA. _"¿Ves? Esta vez lo ha dicho ella!"_ _**"SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!"**_

Edward es mi dios, es mucho más que eso, nunca podré agradecerle que se levantara a apagar la televisión y rompiera el dvd y tirara la tele por la ventana, y rompiera un trozo de pared, y hiciera fuera a los demás del comedor, y me trajera un vaso de agua antes de que yo fuera capaz de parpadear. _"Vamos! Ni siquiera alguien tan rápido como él puede hacer eso en menos de un segundo!"_ **"Sí, además.... ¿por qué ha roto el dvd? ¿cómo veremos ahora el rey león?-llorando" **_"Cuando Alice peine a Bella..."_ **"No lo había pensado! Ya vuelvo a ser feliz" **Hoy ERA _"Ah!! No vale! Nos ha pillado! Si hubiera dicho es te hubiera ganadoo!"_ **"Se siente!"** noche de películas, y si cada día tengo que estar a punto de ser devorada por mi família vampírica por el simple hecho de ver una película gore, creo que esperaré bastante en volver a hacer esto, en serio. **"¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy?"** _"¿Qué las mandarinas van bien para ir al baño?"_ **"Emm, no, no exactamente, además, eso no lo hemos comentado durante todo el capítulo!"** _"¿Y? Las mandarinas van bien igual! Siempre pasa lo mismo! Todo lo que yo digo está mal, y si tienes algun problema con las mandarinas se lo dices porque ellas a ti no te han hecho nada! Siempre igual de cruel! Pobres mandarinas.."_ **"Mm.. bueno, da igual. La lección de hoy es: siempre que quedes una noche a ver pelis con tu familia vampiro, no miréis pelis con sangre, a no ser que quieras, como una que yo conozco, ser convertido en una de ellas, o morir, claro, así que ya sabéis, con vuestra familia vampirica, pelis de fantasmas!" **

* * *

Y pues ahí ha ido el cap... ya saben, dejen reviews con consejos a la Anticonciencia sobre cómo ir de vientre! _"Si voy de vientre ¿vale?"_ ya... o insultos la conciencia por sen tan marisabidilla! **"Eh! Hieres mi ego!"** Lo que decía...

Saludos!!

Hasta pronto!!

_"¿Tu te crees? Nos escribe y ya se cree que puede insultarnos! Estoy totalmente indignada!"_ **"¿Sabes lo que indignada significa?" **_"Claro! ¿Me ves cara de tonta o qué? Indignada significa... me has entendido no?"_ **"Sí...mucho" **_"¿En serio?"_ **"Tu el sarcasmo no..." **_"Que pesada con el sarcasmo! Cásate con él si tanto te gusta!"_ **"Paciencia!! POR FAVOR!!" **_" Lo que te decía, tenemos que manifestarnos contra ella..."_ **"¿Ella quién?" **_" La autora!"_ **"Anti, si lo hacemos nos mata!" **_"ya.. pero como no existimos..."_ **"Ya, pero nos puede hacer desaparecer.." **_"MIERDA!" _**"Ya van dos..."**_"Pues si tu no quieres ayudarme lo haré yo sola! Me voy, voy a planear mi revolución, muahahahahaha!!"_ **"Mmm, vale. Bueno, ya sabéis, cualquier cosa dadle a la letrita verde tan bonita que hay por ahí debajo... voy a disfrutar frustrandole a los plantes a la Anti... que os muerda un vampiro!!"**


	6. Clase

Holaaa!! Bueno, la verdad, me ha costado un poco este cap, porque últimamente no estaba muy inspirada _"Ahora disimula que has estado de fiesta..."_ pero ya estoy aqui de nuevo. **"Ya era hora! Hemos estado bastante aburridas!" **_"¿No soy divertida?"_ **"No"** _"Pues tu tampoco!"_ **"Ya lo sabía.." **_"¬¬"_

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Muchas gracias a todas!_"Muchas gracias por este premio! Quiero dedicarselo a mi familia, a mis amigos, a la concien, te quiero amiga!"_ **"Yo quiero dedicarselo a todos los libros que Bella ha leído, por los conocimientos que me han aportad, y a la anti, yo tambien te quiero!** Y a los que agregan el fic a favoritos o se suscriben al fic.. algo asi.. muchas gracias tambien!

Bueno, el cap de hoy, esta basado en **"Crepúsculo" **no iba a decir eso. Se trata de Bella en clase, antes de que Edward le dirija la palabra. No es como el libro, porque todos sabemos que Edward desaparece y todo eso, pero pues aquí no... _"Edward desparece como la niebla..."_ **"Perdón, aun no se ha tomado su medicación" **Pues a lo que iba, espero que os guste!

**

* * *

**

**"Clase"**

Otra aburrida clase de biología. _"Hombre, aburrida, aburrida no es..."_ **"No, porque con ese bombón al lado!"** A lo que iba. Otra aburrida clase de biología. Un día más, Edward Cullen no me habla y no se porqué, ya es el tercer día y me estoy cansando. _"Un momento, ¿llevas la cuenta?"_ Sí,¿algún problema? **"Ui ui ui ui, yo creo que a alguien le hace tilín el compañero de al lado..." **_"Sí.. tilín tilín tilín!!"_ Cuento los días porque estoy amargada, no porque me interese y me frustre que ese dios griego no me hable y ni siquiera me mire. **"Pobrecilla... lloremos todas juntas."** _"Bueee- en un intento de hacer ver que esta llorando"_ **"Es muy mala actriz, pero no teniamos presupuesto para contratar a nadie..."** Por si fuera poco con estar amargada por el simple echo de ser ignorada por mi compañero de al lado, tengo que soportar que tanto Lauren como Jessica me miren como si se me fueran a tirar encima.¿Qué les he hecho yo ahora? **"Mira a tu derecha" **¿Qué pasa? **"A tu otra derecha!" **Perdón, es que no me puedo concentrar... Edward. Perfecto, ¿por qué, oh dios, por qué soy tan desgraciada que no has tenido suficiente con mandarme a este lluvioso pueblo, que además mandas a un dios para hacerme la vida imposible, por qué? _"Un momento... ¿tú estás bien de la cabeza? ¿Acabas de decir que sentarse al lado de ese dios,.. ojj como esta!...sigo, que sentarse al lado de ese dios es un castigo?"_ Sí. No es que tenga nada en contra de él, las dos lo sabéis pero... dios! no es justo! Además, ni siquiera me habla. **"¿Y tú le has dicho algo?"** Buena pregunta. _"Eso es un no"_ Ni siquiera me mira, además tiene como cara de asco, como si yo oliera mal... _"Como la nueva colonia de Mike! Dios! ¿La has olido? Para atraer a las nenas, nena!"_ **"Sí, apesta, creo que es una mezcla de lejía con algún ácido corrosivo.." **_"Ojalá..."_ **"Sí, lo sé, yo también he disfrutado imaginándole revolcándose por el suelo y chillando como una niña de 2 años... " **_"Lo mejor es que yo me he imaginado que se había puesto colonia en sus partes, y al quitarse los pantalones nos enseñaba sus calzoncillos de unicornios!"_ **"Emm, diría que si se ha puesto colonia en sus partes.." **_"Ujj!! ¿Por qué? ¿Quién hace eso?"_ **"¿Es una pregunta retórica?" **_"¿Qué es eso?"_ **"Vale, no lo era..." **_"Oye... un momento... ¿Bella? Jiuston Jiuston, tenemos un problema!"_ **"Dígame camarada!" **_"La nave Bella parece que no responde! ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Aterrizaje forzoso?"_ **"No camarada, apreta Ctrl, Alt y Supr y después finaliza el programa y vuelvelo a encender!" **_"De acuerdo Jiuston!"_ Perdón, es que me aburro, todo lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo ya lo había hecho en Phoenix _"Se dice Fénix, esta y su ingles rarito! Es como Jiuston!"_ En realidad se escribe Houston. _"No, porque sino dirian ouston, i dicen jiuston...!"_ da igual. Como decía estoy tan aburrida, y nunca pensé que llegaría a estos extremos, que me he entretenido escuchando lo que decíais... **"¿En serio?" **Sí. **"Ui chica, si que estás mal entonces..."** Lo sé. Noto que Edward me mira todo el rato, y me incomoda, no es justo, no es justo que me mire todo el rato y ni siquiera me diriga una palabra. Alguien me ha dado con algo en la espalda. Perfecto. Lauren cree que tirarme papelitos es su nueva distracción. _"Déjala, es una estúpida, ni siquiera sabe que 2 más 2 son 7... será corta! Eso lo sabe todo el mundo!"_ **"¿Hace falta que diga que no haré comentarios?"** No, mejor que no. Aguanta Bella, aguanta, solo quedan 10 minutos, 10 minutos y te puedes ir a casa! ¿Por qué las clases pasan tan despacio? _"Ya lo dice su nombre! clases, que proviene del latin clasincunim, que significa tiempo largo! No tenéis nada de cultura!"_ **"Emm, tú, exactamente, ¿de donde sacas toda tu cultura?" **_"No la saco, viene de fábrica,"_ **"Sí claro.." **Creo que Edward es la única dificultad que se me ha presentado desde que llegué, ¿por qué no puede la gente dejarme en paz? Si lo que quieren es a Cullen, bien, yo se lo regalo. _**"NOOOOOOOOO"**_ _"No vamos a permitir que lo hagas!!"_ Chicas, no es mío, no puedo regalarlo, _**"Ufff- suspiro de alivio"**_ Lo que no significa que no pueda ingorarle... **"Eso no nos duele, lo has estado haciendo toda la hora..." **_"Sí, además, con tu poca fuerza de voluntad, justo en llegar a casa volverás a pensar en Edward, así que no estaremos mucho tiempo sin él.."_ Ajjj, me conocéis demasiado bien. _"¿Con quién habla? Esta mujer o oye voces o habla sola..."_ ¿Cuál de las dos crees que es?! **"Está hablando con nosotras." **_"Ah..."_ **"Se nota que tienes cultura.." **_"Lo sé!"_ **"Da igual.." **Bien! Por fin el timbre! Como cada día desde hace tres días, Edward ha salido corriendo, pero no me importa, no me importa en absoluto. _"Ya claro.."_

_

* * *

_

**"A ver quien es el listo o la lista que cuenta las veces que pone Edward en este cap!" **_"Que cruel.. tenéis que contar cuántas veces digo algo inteligente!"_ **"Con eso no se puede jugar... mejor lo de Edward" **_"Ajj, vale!"_

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Es un poco cortito por lo que veo, o eso o esta muy comprimido... jajja. Ya saben, si alguien quiere enseñarle cultura a la anti solo tienen que darle un click en la letra verde y decirle lo que debe saber, si por el contrario quieren decirle algo a la concien solo tienen que clicar en la bonita letra verde de aquí abajo.

Un saludo!!

_"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no he dicho nada inteligente en todo el cap?"_ **"Exacto, si hacemos que la gente cuente eso, no va a haber juego..." **_"¿Sabes a quien echo de menos?"_ **"¿A quién? **_"Al doctor- imágenes no aptas para gente con o sin problemas cardíacos, simplemente tardaría mucho en escribirlo... "_

¿Recordáis hace unos dos capítulos o tres que la anticonciencia estaba en el hospital? ¿Sí? Pues que sepáis que ha vuelto. **"Nadie puede vencermeee!! Muahahahahahaha!!" **Yo mejor me voy!

**"Que tengáis un buen dia!-carita de angel"**


	7. Dolor

Hola holita hola! **"Ui dios! Que mal está..." **_"Definitivamente la hemos dejado mal de la cabeza..."_ Bueno, ya llego con otro cap. **"¿Yupi?" **

Ayer estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando me entró una inspiración divina, jajja, y pues se me cruzó esto por la cabeza y el resultado es el texto que Bella va diciendo. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que es un cap bastante largo... _"No mientas! Ya lo sabías!"_ Vale, sabía que era largito, pero no pensaba que lo fuera tanto, pero bueno.

Este cap esta basado en **"Crepúsculo" **Pues no. _"jajajajaja, has falladooo!!"_ **"¿No te gustaría volver a ir a ver al doctor?" **_"Vale, ya me callo"_ Pues a lo que iba. Esta historia esta basada en LUNA NUEVA en lo que siente Bella después de que Edward se vaya. _"Si no has leído luna nueva ahí has tenido un spoiler! se siente!"_ y pues, como podréis ver, las conciencias no ayudan mucho-como si lo hicieran alguna vez...- **"Eh!" **Espero que les guste!!

**Disclaimer: Los peronajes de Bella y Edward pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... aunque pronto serán mioos! Muahahahaha. Perdón. Y las conciencias, bueno, quien las quiera, se las regalo. **_"Vaya, gracias, muy considerado de tu parte"_

* * *

**"Dolor"**

NO TE QUIERO. _"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? Y decías que ibas a quererme siempre... mentirosa!"_ **"No esta hablando de ti, ignorante!"** Duele. Dolor. Es todo lo que siento. Si es que todavía siento. **"Hombre, técnicamente si sientes dolor es que sí sientes, por lo tanto sí sientes..."** _"Que complicada eres a veces..."_ **"Lo sé" **¿Qué queda de mí cuando ya nada importa? _"Bueno, quedan tus ojos marrones, tus dientes amarillos, tu pelo graso sin volumen, ya me entiendes, todas esas cosas..."_ Cenizas que el viento se llevará algún día, llevándolas a cualquier sitio, perdiéndose por el mundo. **"Vale. Está mal." **Duele. Duele mucho. _"Tercera vez que lo dice, ¿qué te crees? ¿que no lo pillamos? siempre tratándonos como si fuéramos tontas..."_ Saber que no me quiere, pensar en todo lo que le quise, en todos esos mimos irreales, sin sentido. **"Un momento! ¿Estás hablando de Edward?" **Su nombre me hace daño. _"Creo que debes tomar eso como un sí"_ ¿Por qué vivo, si no es por volver a verle?_ "Bueno, pensaba que quiza nos tendrias en cuenta en esto, pero veo que no, Edward, Edward y solo Edward... hay más cosas aparte de él eh? además que dramática ni que te hubiera dejado sola en el bosque diciéndote que no te quería.."_ **"Ejem, tu no puedes ser más oportuna ni bocazas ¿verdad?" **_"¿Por qué lo dices?"_ **"Porque Edward sí la ha dejado, bueno, NOS ha dejado en el bosque diciendo que no NOS quería" **¿NOS? **"De acuerdo... que no quería a Bella... yo se que en el fondo él nos quiere." **_"O nos quería claro..."_ **"Siempre sabes que decir..." **_"Lo sé, es una de mis infinitas virtudes."_ **"Claro..."** ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué sigo viva? **"Bueno, esto te lo puedo explicar yo, hay una cosa en los humanos y en todos los animales que se llama alimentacion y superviencia, vale, pues a partir de ahi, al no saltarte la comida ni dejar de beber ni intentar ninguna cosa rara, que nos conocemos..." **_"Pues que como comes, bebes, cagas, meas, lloras-muchisimo por cierto- y a veces todo a la vez.."_ **"Parece que estes hablando de un muñeco de esos que se venden ahora.." **_"Baby Bella! Cuando este triste, llorará, alégrala dándole de comer, ui! se ha hecho popó! Es hora de cambiarle el pañal... y ahora, antes de ir a dormir, haz un pipí, lavate los dientes y a la cama! Buenas noches mi Baby Bella!"_ **"Sí... más o menos"** ¿Quién soy? _"Pregunta obviaaa!! Isabella Swan, 18 años, pillada por conducir ebria en más de 5 oca-"_ **"Con lo de Isabella Swan bastaba" **_"Nunca me dejas jugar a policías"_ **"Ya jugaremos más tarde, no ahora, deja que siga con su monólogo depresivo" **_"Perdón"_ ¿Quién soy? _"Em.."_ **"¬¬" **_"Ajj, vale!"_ No quien era, ya no más. ¿Quién era? No lo quiero recordar. _"Sí pues vas lista porque en Eclipse Jacob va a estar cada cinco minutos recordandoselo a Edw-"_ **"Calláte! ¿No ves que no está de humor para escucharte?" **_"¿y cuando sí lo ha estado?"_ **"Buena pregunta, me la buscas y mañana me dices la respuesta." **_"De acuerdo, un momento que lo apunto en la agenda, ¿se puede buscar en internet?"_ **"Sí" **_"Wikipedia, alla voy!"_ **"Dios! A veces me pregunto cómo puedo soportarla... ah! ya se! no lo hago!" **No vivo. _"Técnincamente sí, pero si hablamos del término sentimentalmente hablando entonces no."_ **"Oye... ¿me estás imitando?Además se dice técnicamente!" **_"No te estaba imitando, ¿a caso te ves a ti misma como una sabelotodo prepotente?"_ **"No." **_"Pues ya está, no hay razón por la que te sientas identificada, además si te estuviera imitando, hubiera hecho un tono más prepotente"_ **"Gracias" **_"De nada!"_ No vivo, sólo dejo que pasen las horas, esperando el final eterno. **"Si pues... no te queda nada chata!" **Duele. _"Ahí va la cuarta"_ Duele demasiado. **"Cinco" **Duele en el alma, en el corazón y en el cuerpo. **"Hombre... si no te hubieras tropezado con esa rama al salir corriendo del bosque, lo del cuerpo nos lo podríamos haber ahorrado..." **Duele saber que no estás a mi lado. _"¿Con quién habla?"_ **"Supuestamente se esta dirigiendo a Edward..." **_"Bella... los vampiros tienen el oído mas desarollado, eso no te lo niego, pero que Edward te oiga desde aqui lo veo dificil...porque no creo que esté muy cerca..."_ **"Más que nada porque nunca ha podido leerte la mente" **_"Si bueno, ese es otro punto sin importancia..."_ Mata. _"¿Me está pidiendo que mate a alguien?"_ **"No, déjala seguir!" **Cada segundo sin ti mata. Cada mirada perdida, cada beso, cada caricia, cada sonrisa... _"Cada plátano, cada ventana, cada muñeco..."_ **" Lo sé, no hagamos comentarios" **tan dulce y celestial como una brisa primaveral. _"Ahora se cree poeta o algo.."_ **"Puedes llegar a ser muy cruel, lo sabes ¿no?" **_"Cruel yo? ¿por qué? ¿por recordarle que el amor de su vida la ha abandonado y ha prometido no volver?, perdóname pero si eso es ser cruel... un momento... vale, si soycruel."_ **"Lo que yo decía." **_"Sí vale... siempre queriendo tener la razón!"_ Y mata. Mata saber, darme cuenta, de que nunca fuí lo que te merecías, saber que nunca dejé de ser un problema para tí y para todos. _**"Que triste...-llorando"**_ ¿Vivo? **"No repondas anti, ya lo has dejado claro." **La pregunta del millón. _"¿Quién se llevara el millón esta semana? Sólo tienen que estar atentos a la pregunta del millón, y ahi va: Si tengo 5 ratas y 2 perros, ¿cuántos gatos tengo?la respuesta en el proximo cápitulo..."_ **"Ejem..." **_"Perdón... me he dejado llevar."_ ¿Cómo puede vivir alguien, sin su loco corazón? **"Bueno, los vampiros no tiene corazón y viven, por lo que sí se puede vivir, aunque claro si te refieres a los humanos, ellos entonces no, pero si lo piensas bien, los vampiros eran humanos antes de ser vampiros así que tenían corazón, así que supongo que lo siguen teniendo solo que no late, lo cual me hace preguntarme como tienen sangre si no les puede circular porque el corazón no late... pero bueno a lo que iba, nadie, nadie puede vivir sin su corazón." **_"Y luego soy yo la que interrumpe con cosas tontas!"_ **"Cállate! Deja de interrumpir y déjala hablar!" **_"GRRRRRR"_ **"Yo tambien te quiero" **_"¿En serio? He esperado tanto tiempo a que me dijeras eso...creí que nunca me lo dirías y por fin, hoy, me lo has dicho- se le tira encima"_ **"AYUDAAA!! QUE ALGUIEN ME LA QUITE DE ENCIMA!! ROCKY!! BALBOA!!"**_"¿Quiénes son esos?"_ **"Mis guardaespaldas, llevaosla!" **_"NOOOO- siendo arrastrada- creía que me querías!"_ Ejem... una no puede sufrir y desear morir tranquila ¿no? _**"Perdón"**_ _"Me acordare de lo que Rocky y Balboa, por cierto, ¿te has matado con los nombres eh?"_ **"Lo sé pero es que no se me ocurría nada más, estaba entre esos o bella y bestia, asi que..." **_"Lo entiendo"_ ¿Ejem? _**"Perdón"**__"Otra vez"_ ¿Vivo? Sí, pero ¿por qué razón?. No oigo _"SORDAA"_ no escucho _"SORDA!"_ no veo _"SORDA!"_ **"Emm, sabes que cuando alguien no ve se dice ciega ¿verdad?" **_"Sí, lo sé, pero es tan guay decirle sorda!"_ **"Pensaba que la cosa estaba en insultarla" **_"Bueno sí, en eso consistía... vale, he tenido un pequeño desliz, ya sabia que cuando no ves es porque eres ceiga"_ **"Sí, ceiga, superceiga..." **No oigo, no esucho, no veo, no siento. No siento. _"Y otra vez cree que somos cortas, con una vez nos basta!"_ **"A mi por lo menos sí..." **_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_ **"Nada nada, anda vamos, creo que es mejor que consolemos a Bella, que si no nos volveremos una amargada como ella" **_"Hay algunas que ya lo son.."_ **"¿Lo dices por ti no?" **_"Golpe bajo, vale, hoy no es mi dia, pero me vengaré, muahahahahaha!!"_ **"ROCKY!! BALBOA!!" **_"NOOOO- sale corriendo"_

_

* * *

_

Por cierto, que se me ha olvidado, YA HE ACABADO AMANECER!! Me ha gustado mucho, aunque mi favorito sigue siendo Eclipse. _"Esta muchacha cada vez está peor..."_ **"Hombre, si no estaba mal cuando inventó a dos voces que hablaran..." **Cierto.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, aunque Bella este así como medio muerta, pero todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando Edward se va... _"Y quien no lo sepa que se lea el libro hombre!"_ **"No seas tan cruel.." **_"Aii! ¿Qué tienes hoy conmigo y con la palabra cruel?"_ **"Te estoy enseñando lecciones de ética" **_"Pues no me hacen falta, porque ya se escribir con la derecha! Ah listilla!"_ **"Ya no sé que decir.." **_"No digas nada y le harás un gran favor al mundo..."_ **"Sí, lo dice la que no deja de interrumpir..." **_"¿Qué me estás queriendo decir que soy una pesada?" _**"Pues si, mira te lo digo, PESADA, PE-SA-DA!" **_"Pues te vas a-"_ Si queréis pelearos, iros fuera... **_"Vale.."_**

Pues eso, ya saben, cualquier cosa solo denle a la bonita letra verde que esta por aquí debajo. -Se oye cosas romperse y gritos- no hagáis caso a eso, siempre están igual. - Se oye romperse un cristal- Oh no! o no! No habréis aplastado mi ipod no? **_"emmm..."_** Dios! Yo las mato! **_"A CORREEEER!!"_** No huyáis!

**Bueno, termino yo, que soy el disclaimer, ya que nadie va a terminar tendre que hacerlo yo... pues nada, que le déis a la letra verde de aquí debajo, y que tengáis un buen día.**

**Un saludo!!**


	8. Navidad

Hola!! Después de la emo-bella_"Jajajajajaja, emo-bella! Esa me la guardo!"_ **"Mmm...da igual, sigue."** llega otro cap... jajja. Bueno una cosa que se me olvida:** FELIZ NAVIDAD!!**_"¿No crees que es un poco pronto? digo, faltan 4 días"_Quería colgar este cap justo el día de navidad... pero mañana me voy de viaje y no podré, así que lo cuelgo hoy... **"Ahí tienes tu respuesta."**

Bueno, un poco de explicación, yo soy española así que hay una parte por el principio que se basa en las navidades aqui en España _"No... en las de Timbuctú! si es que..."_ todo lo del rey y los niños de la lotería, no sé si en otros países se hace, pero bueno, como aquí se hace lo he puesto... **"Pues vale"**

Bueno, este cap no se basa en nada que haya pasado en Crepúsculo... **"Ni en Luna Nueva, ni en Eclipse, ni en Amanecer" **pero aclarar que Bella sigue siendo la misma humana de siempre. _"La misma bobalicona humana de siempre!"_ Pues eso, ahí va el cap! Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: NO soy gay! Los personajes de Edward y Bella pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, las conciencias, bueno, no sé que decir de ellas. **_"Somos indescriptibles..."_

* * *

**"Navidad"**

Navidad. _**"Navidaad, navidad, dulce naavidaaadd!!- berreando, porque a cantar no llega"**_ Adiós orejas, siempre os quise... Bueno, al tema. Por fin, estamos en las fiestas navideñas, lo que significa que no hay instituto, que podré estar al mucho más tiempo con Edward y con los Cullen, y que no hay instituto... _"Sí... esa parte es la mejor"_ Por fin, después de tres interminables meses escolares, tengo un respiro. **"Como si hubieras trabajado mucho..." **La verdad es que prácticamente llevaba deseando esto desde principio de curso, _"Como todos hija, como todos"_ **"Sí, la verdad es que sí, yo prácticamente desde el dia antes de empezar ya quería que fueran fiestas..!" **Y yo. **"Claro! Somos la misma persona! Inculta..." **Emm, da igual. Una de las cosas que me llaman mucho la antención en estas fechas tan señaladas y apreciadas por todo el mundo- _"Parece el rey haciendo su discurso: españoles, en estas fechas tan señaladas... bla bla bla... ¿alguien le escucha?"_ No, claro que no! **"...." **_"Ahhhh!! Tú le escuchas!! Bicho raro! Apártate de mí!"_ **"No lo escucho! Lo que pasa es que lo echan en todos los canales, como los niños plastas de la lotería, a esos si que no los soporto, toda la santa mañana con el rintintín ese diciendo números..." **_"Ahh!! Quizá este año no puedan hacerlo... muahahahaha"_ **"¿Por qué no?" **_"No sé, quien sabe"_ **"Ah"** Bueno, como iba diciendo, una de las cosas que me llama mucho la atención es que, incluso un mes y medio antes de que lleguen las vacaciones de navidad- _"Papá Noel ya ha engordado!"_ No. **"Sí, sí ha engordado, me he enterado-mirando para los lados para ver si alguien la vigila- que le han tenido que hacer unos pantalones nuevos porque los del año pasado ya no le entraban.." **_"Normal... se pasa 365 días del año sentado y comiendo.."_ **"364 querrás decir.." **_"No, porque en el trineo también va sentado... si ya me lo dijo a mí su mujer, que era un vago, si hasta me he enterado que ni siquiera baja a dejar los regalos, hace que uno de sus elfos baje por él..."_ **"Será vago!" **Emmm, ¿vale? ¿Nunca váis a dejarme decir qué es lo que me da curiosidad? **"Sí, perdón!" **Pues como decía, lo que hace gracia es que un mes y medio antes de que lleguen las fiestas **"La gente ya está comprando los regalos! Lo sé, pero es que luego no quedan y tienes que regalarle a tu sobrinita una garbie...no sé si me entiendes..." **_"¿Qué problema hay con las garbies? Mi madre me compraba una cada navidad... igual que a mi padre le compraba un rolecs y ella se compraba la colonia ultravioleti"_ **"A eso me refería..." **_"Pues yo pasé muy buenos momento con mi garbie y mi furbit!!"_ **"Pobrecilla... se acaba de dar cuenta de que sus jugetes eran una caca enrollada en un papel.." **_"No insultes a Dentien!!"_ **"¿Dentien?" **_"Sí, era mi caca enrollada en papel de jugete.."_ **"tose- friki-tose" **Bueno a lo que íbamos, que, después de dos intentos fallidos... lo que me hace gracia, es que un mes y medio antes de que sean las fiestas- _"Edward ya te haya comprado el regalo!"_ **"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?" **_"Digamos que... ser su acosadora es lo que tiene..."_ Un momento. **"¿Y qué le ha comprado? Cuenta cuenta..." **_"Pues verás - le susurra algo al oído, que de alguna manera u otra Bella no puede oir... todos sabemos como es Bella..-"_ Eh! Perfecto! Hasta la narradora esta en contra mía... **"Que fuerte! Yo también quiero unoooo!!"** _"Lo sé, es un regalo genial... lástima que tendremos que esperar unos cuantos días más para tenerlo, espero que Bella no lo estropee todo rechazandolo, porque entonces puede que su cordura ya no funcione... no sé si me entiendes..."_ Si sigue funcionando con vosotras dos ahí dentro, no creo que me pase nada... **"Golpe bajo" **Y otra cosa, ¿cómo puede ser que seas acosadora de Edward si estás dentro de mi cabeza? _"Tengo mis métodos...!"_ **"¿Ah si? ¿Cuáles?" **_"Emm... no puedo decirlos, porque son secretos... ya me entiendes ¿no? porque claro... bueno.. me refiero a que... sí... eso..."_ **"Muy buen argumento" **_"Gracias!"_ **"Emm, ¿de nada?" **_"Así me gusta arriba el espíritu navideño!"_ **"Siempre me he preguntado por qué se le llama espírituo navideño a eso de portarse bien con los demás, sinceramente hubiera preferido que el espíritu navideño fuera un fantasma, un espectro, un espíritu de verdad, vaya." **_"¿Por qué?"_ **"No lo sé, sería más molón, además, si es de la navidad, significa que es bueno, así que te podrías ir de fiesta con él... estaría muy chulo!" **_"Ahh!! Yo quiero un espíritu navideño de regalo este año!!"_ Dios! Quien las aguanta... Autora, te lo suplico, por lo que más quieras, déjame decir la frase completa! Bueno pues lo que he intentado decir unas cuentas veces es que me hace gracia que incluso un mes antes de las fiestas... _"La gente ya cante villancicos!"_ **"Sí... a mi también me molesta, además siempre cantan los mismos, tendríamos que componer uno nuevo... porque siempre igual, que si la campana sobre la campana.." **_"Que si los peces en el río"_**"Que si la marimorena..."**_"Que si un rayo de sol...."_**"¿Un rayo de sol?" **_"Sí, ¿no lo has oído nunca?"_ **"¿No es una que se canta siempre en verano?"**_"Sí seguramente..."_ **"Y entonces¿por qué iba a ser un villancico?"**_"No lo sé, como nos hemos puesto a hablar de canciones..."_ **"Ah."**Bueno...sigo aquí! _"Siempre interrumpiendo!"_ **"Sí... es una maleducada!" **Ejem, da igual, no diré nada. Bueno, ahora por favor, me pongo de rodillas ante la autora y le pido, le ruego que me deje terminar la frase!! por favor!! Sólo te pido eso!!Te daré todo lo que quieras! **(N/A: Hombre pues...)** Menos Edward claro! **(N/A: MIERDA! como me conoce... otras navidades sin nadie... que triste...)** Vale, lo que he estado intentando decir es que me hace gracia que un mes y medio antes de las fiestas de navidad... _"Redoble de tambores"_ ya estén las luces y los adornos puestos! _"Ah! ¿era eso? pero eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo! además lo hacen porque, a ver quien es el listo que cuelga las luces en diciembre cuando hace un frío que te pelas!"_ **"Sí, es verdad... se les debe quedar el culo congelado!" **_"Y todo el cuerpo!"_ **"Pero sobretodo el culo!" **_"¿Qué tienes tú con los culos?"_ **"Acabo de ver a Edward... -baba-" **Bien, digo mi frase y parece que a nadie le importa. Edward ya ha llegado. Jujujujujujuju... **"Dios! Me encanta su culo!" **Y a mí. _"Y a mí_" **(N/A: Ahora imaginense a las tres babeando... es la realidad) **Edwaard!! Jujujujujujuju..."_Cuando hace eso da miedo"_ **"Lo sé" **Feliz navidad a todos! _**"FELIZ NAVIDAAD!!"**_

**_

* * *

_**

Sí, lo sé, son todas unas pervertidas, pero aun así, todo se tiene que decir, Edward tiene un culo!!

Vale, ahora a lo serio. **"No creo que se ponga muy serio..." **_"No, yo tampoco"_ Lo que decía, espero que les haya gustado, y para cualquier cosa, para dejar un merry christmas o un feliz navidad denle a la letrita verde... y pues yo ya me voy. Que tengan unas grandes vacaciones de Navidad, y que os lo paséis muy bien, que para eso está. No os felicito el nuevo año porque ya estaré aquí para hacerlo, no os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente!! jajja... FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Adios!!

_"Vale, vamos a empezar..."_ **"Queridos lectores de este gran, divertido, emocionante, y, algo, fic, os presentamos en primicia mundial, el villancico de las conciencias!(podéis ponerle el ritmo que queráis, aquí sólo hay letra) con todos ustedes..." **_"El conciencicooo!!"_ **"Ese nombre no me gusta..." **_"No lo estropees estamos en directo!"_ **"No estamos en directo..." **_"Bueno, pues que te parece... ¿un día de frío?"_ **"Eso no va con la canción.." **_"Jo, pues escoge tú!"_ **"Pues vale, le llamaré, el día de navidad." **_"¿Por qué siempre me gana?" _**"Empezemos.."**

**_En un día 25 de un mes llamado diciembre_**

**_un mujer que decía ser virgen_**

**_un pequeño niño tiene._**

**_Al niño lo llaman Jesús_**

**_todo el mundo va a verle_**

**_porque daba buena suerte._**

**_Van pastores y angeles,_**

**_los treyes y sus pajes_**

**_a regalar al niño,_**

**_oro y otros placeres reales._**

**_Y ese niño al que todos miraban con amor, _**

**_es ni mas ni menos, que el enviado de Dios._**

**_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala..._**

_"El lalalalala lo podéis repetir cuantas veces queráis, solo era para llenar espacio, porque la letra nos quedaba muy corta..."_ **"No lo digas! Eso no se dice! Son trucos que la gente usa pero que no tienes que decirlos..." **_"Bueno pues ahora ya lo he hecho... demasiado tarde..."_ **"Presiento que alguien va a pasarse la navidad en el hospital..." **_"Ejem, bueno, yo ya me iba ¿Eh? FELIZ NAVIDAD!"_ **"Yo también me voy, sinceramente no le haré nada, pero nunca está mal divertirse... FELIZ NAVIDAD!" **

**Diclaimer: Bueno, yo también me voy eh? **

_EN: No! No me dejes solo!_ **D: ¿WTF? ¿y tú quién eres? **_EN: el espíritu navideño, ya lo dicen mi iniciales..._ **D: Amm, vale, es que yo me tengo que ir, que he quedado ¿sabes? **_EN: ¿Puedo venir contigo?_ **D: como quieras...** _EN: bien, así podré hablarte de lo interesante que es la vida de los gusanos subterraneos en la antártida..._ **D: dios... FELIZ NAVIDAD! **_EN: Sí eso... pues te cuento, resulta que los gusanos viven en..._

Sí, lo sé, que decepción, el espíritu de la navidad es un soso... pero no os preocupéis, que tiene un hermano gemelo, ese si que es gracioso! Bueno, siempre enrollandome, ahora sí que me voy, ya sabéis, darle click a la letrita verde... Adios y de parte de todos nosotros (lo cual se reduce a mí y me empieza a asustar que hasta hablo en plural...) FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	9. Los reyes magos

**FELIZ AÑO 2009!! **Quería subir cap antes de que se acabara el año, pero llegue el 28 y no tuve inspiracion **"Excusas..."** Pues eso, que hayan tenido un gran comienzo de año.

El cap de hoy va de _"Crepúsculo"_ No. Trata de los reyes magos, ya que esta noche supuestamente pasan por las casas pues tambien tendrian que estar ahi. Puede que en algunos paises no se hagan los reyes magos, pero como aqui se hace, pues lo pongo. **"Yo os hago una pequeña explicación, los reyes magos son tres hombres, uno blanco, uno morenito, y uno negrito, que en la noche del 5 de enero van por todo el mundo, que les conoce claro, y les deja regalos... es la competencia de papa noel, vaya" **Vale, una vez dada la explicacion tengo que decir: GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!! He entrado al año con una pagina mas de coments en este fic... muchas gracias a todos! Y gracias tambien a los que agregan la historia a favoritos o la alerta de historia. Me alegra mucho saber que esta historia gusta! _"Ahora se va a poner a llorar..."_ Pues bueno, sin mas que decir, ahi va el cap.

**Disclaimer: el personaje de Bella pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, los reyes, pues a su reino. **_"Oye, ¿y nosotras qué?"_ **Ajjj, y las conciencias pertenecen al mundo de la piruleta, con sus amigos los turrones y las barritas de chocolate. "¬¬"**

* * *

**"Los reyes magos"**

Cuando somos pequeños e inocentes siempre nos cuentan historias mágicas sobre personajes que ni siquiera existen, pero que nos hace tener ilusión en determinadas épocas. _"¿Por qué parece que esté escribiendo un artículo?"_ **"Ni idea... le habrá venido la vena periodística.." **El tema al cual me refiero son: los reyes magos. **"A mí los reyes magos me dan mucha penita, porque a ver, si eres rey y tienes magia... ¿por qué te pasas toda una noche repartiendo regalos y encima a pie? que lo hagan los sirvientes, o que usen la magia... si es que son un poco tontitos..."** _"Sí, además, no entiendo porque van en camello, si hoy en día es el transporte más lento que hay... ¿y las pobres reinas? a ella nadie las conoce... y por cierto, ahora que pienso ¿de qué reino son reyes los reyes magos? porque claro... digo yo, que nunca se ha dicho..." _**"Misterios sin resolver..." **No tengo respuestas para eso, sinceramente, aunque nunca me lo había preguntado. _"Porque son unos impostores! No son reyes y menos magos! son unos estafadores!"_ **"No, porque si fueran estafadores no darían regalos..." **_"Ya, pero nunca te traen el regalo que has pedido..."_ **"Alguien guarda rencor por la bicicleta de hace 3 años ¿eh?" **_"Pues sí, les pedi una bicicleta y lo mejor que se les ocurrió fué traerme una rueda, me dijeron que me la mandarían a plazos...y aún sigo esperando..."_ Vale, estoy confundida. ¿Para qué ibas a querer tú una bicicleta? _"Para dar una vuelta por el parque, ¿para qué si no?"_ ¿Hay un parque dentro de mi cabeza? **"Ui sí! Hay muchas cosas! Un centro comercial, muchos parques, muchas librerías, tiendas de música, es como una pequeña ciudad... ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor?" **¿Qué? **"Que siempre está Edward..." **Me alegra saber que os alegro, indirectamente ,claro. Bueno, al tema de los reyes, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, el día de reyes dejaba la ventana de mi habitación abierta para que ellos pudieran entrar. _"Ui si! Ya me acuerdo! El frío que pasábamos porque la tonta ésta no quería cerrar la ventana! y nosotras ahí congelándonos!"_ Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente, no me haría nada de gracia que tres hombres disfrazados entraran en mi habitación en medio de la noche... **"Bueno... entra Edward, entra Jacob... por tres hombres más que entren no te va a venir... y si encima te dejan regalos..." **_"Sí, además, así podríamos hacer una fiesta todos juntos! Voy a empezar a mandar las invitaciones..."_ Con Edward y Jake es diferente! A ellos les conozco... **"Intenta justificarte..." **Desde que tengo memoria **"Sí, sí, ahora cambia de tema..." **Cállate! Bueno, lo que decía, desde que tengo memoria sé que mi rey favorito es el blanco, Melchor. _"Tu siempre a por lo pálido..."_ Ejem... Sigo. Nunca se ha contado muy bien como puede ser que existan tres reyes de un mismo reino que sean de diferentes razas... **"Sí... rarito rarito..." **_"Este es un caso de Expediente ConcienciX"_ **"Exacto!" **Dios! Son tan raras... _**"Somos tú."**_ Creo que voy a echarme a llorar... _"Bueno, nosotras seguimos con lo nuestro... "_ **"Sí, según unos documentos encontrados hace ya unos dos mil años aproximadamente, podemos apreciar que la existencia de los reyes magos podría ser, ni más ni menos, que nula" **_"En palabras que se entiendan, que podría ser que los reyes magos no existieran...y además puede ser que los reyes magos le trajeran algo mas a Jesús, de ahi la palabra camello(no en el sentido del animal)"_ **"Pues sí, como lo escuchan, ¿eran o siguen siendo los reyes magos una especie de organización encargada de distribuir sustancias perjudiciales para la salud a todos aquellos pastores que lo necesitaban?" **_"¿O eran, tal y como se dice, tres grandes reyes de un reino que nunca ha sido nombrado?"_ **"Saquen sus conclusiones, queridos amigos... pero lo que es seguro, es que hubo algo más, que oro, mirra, e incienso ese día..." **¿Ya habeís terminado? _"Mmmmm, yo diría que si..."_ Vale. A ver, para empezar, no existe ningún documento que podáis tener en mi cabeza sobre eso, porque nunca he leído sobre ese tema, después, los reyes magos no son así... _"Eso es lo que te han hecho creer..."_ Perfecto, ahora mis dos conciencias están locas. **"Además, primero dices que no te gustaría que entraran en tu habitación y ahora les defiendes diciendo que no pueden ser camellos... no hay quien te entienda..." **Bueno, porque, quieras o no, ellos han marcado mi vida... recuerdo de pequeña no poder dormir por la noche esperando a que los reyes entraran por la ventana, me dijeran que he sido buena niña y me dejaran los regalos que me tocaban ese año, además, no hay nada más bonito que ver los ojos de un niño brillar de ilusión al llegar el día de ver los regalos en la mesa de su comedor y abrirlos despac- _**"Grrrrrrrrssss- roncando-"**_** (N/A: No encontraba lo onomatopeya(o como se escriba) adecuada, así que imaginároslo más o menos...) **Que atentas que sois... _"Perdón, ¿has dicho algo? es que cuando te pones a hacer esos discursos sentimentalistas sobre tu infancia y todas esas cosas chorra me duermo..."_ **"Y yo... ademas Bella, tienes que pensar que todo eso ya lo sabemos, degraciadamente hemos estado contigo desde que eras pequeña..." **Desgraciadamente para mí... Pues entonces ya no me enrollo más sobre los reyes, quería decir mucho y al final no he dicho nada, siempre igual, nunca me dejáis expresarme con claridad, este año habeis sido muy malas, aunque los reyes magos ya lo deben saber... _"Sí... rarito rarito..."_ **"Este es otro caso de Expediente ConcienciX!"** Yo me voy... **"Vale! Nosotras seguimos con lo nuestro..." **_"¿Cómo puede ser que tres magos que son reyes, no tengan nada mejor que hacer que sentarse en el sofá,mirando lo que hace todo el mundo al largo del año?"_ **"Sí... no será que las relaciones matrimoniales están empezando a fallar?" **_"¿O será que son alienigenas que estan intentando invadir nuestro planeta a través de analizar nuestro comportamiento?"_ **"No lo sabemos..." **_"Pero lo descubriremos..."_ **"Y ahora, háganse la pregunta que todos nos hacemos por estas fechas... ¿habré engordado en navidad?"**

* * *

Pues hasta ahi ha llegado el cap!!

Preparaos porque el proximo cap es... **EPV!! **_"¿WTF?"_** (Edward Punto de Vista) **Aprovechando que es el cap nº 10 he decidido que lo hare asi.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa solo tiene que darle a la bonita letra verde que hay aqui debajo. _"A la preciosa, linda, hermosa, elegante, sofisticada letra verde..."_ **"No le hagas la pelota a la letra verde!" **_"¿Tienes celos?"_ **"¿Celos? ¿Yo? ¿De ti y ésa? NO" **_"Ya..." _Bueno, lo que yo decia. Dejen reviews!!

Que tengan un buen día _"Tarde, noche, madrugada..."_ **"¿Cuando vas a dejar de hacer eso?" **_"No lo sé, es divertido..."_ **"Recuerda tus propositos de año nuevo, recuerda tus propositos de año nuevo..." **_"Y ahora habla con ella misma... vaya tia mas rara!"_ **"Al cuerno los propositos de año nuevo! Ven aqui!" **_"AHHHHHH- sale corriendo"_ Creo que alguien se pasara otro tiempito en el hospital. A mi no me importa, mientras esté Carlisle...

Un saludoo!!


	10. Bella

Holaa!! Bueno, despues de todo eso de los reyes, por fin, ahi llega el capítulo de Edward! _"Ya era hora, nos tenias abandonados..."_ Estoy feliz, porque TAYLOR sigue siendo JACOB!!

Lamentablemente, ya han vuelto a empezar las clases, pero bueno, es lo que hay... Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!! A todos y a cada uno, muchas gracias!!

Bueno, ahi va, el capítulo de Edward, y recuerden, es EPV. **"Si, no se lien..."**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Bella y Edward pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y las conciencias de Edward... tragicamente, han tenido que llegar al mundo.**

**

* * *

**

**"Bella"**

Bella, Bella, Bella. Bella y su perfecta imperfección. No hay un nombre que le vaya mejor. Bella. _"Bufff, lo que faltaba, ahora empezará a hablar de Bella..."_ **"Pues a mí Bella me gusta... puede que le pida para salir.." **Bella es MÍA! **"Vale, vale... ojj, que genio..." **_"Es un celoso empedernido... es lo que hay..."_ Aún me pregunto como es posible que me haya afectado tanto. Al principio solo era su olor, pero luego, era todo en ella, sus ojos, sus labios, su pelo... me hace sentir cosas que hacía mucho que no sentía. _"No nos pongamos guarretes ¿eh? que te veo..."_ **"Sí... las cosas se estan poniendo calentitas por aquí" **No. Solo he dicho que ella me hace sentir cosas que hacía mucho que no sentía. _"No si eso ya lo hemos oído... pero los tres sabemos que tipo de cosas..."_ **"Por algo somos la misma persona, digo, vampiro" **_"Llevamos casi 90 años siendo vampiros y aún no se ha acostumbrado..."_ **"Es que hoy tengo nostalgia de cuando éramos humanos, bueno, de cuando Edward era humano" **¿Sabéis que es lo peor de ser un vampiro? _**"Sí."**_ ¿Ah sí?¿y qué es? _"Díselo!"_ **"¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?" **_"Porque tu le has dicho que sí!"_ **"Y tu también!" **_"Sí pero, supuestamente tu eres la conciencia así que eres el encargado de decírselo, yo solo estoy para fastidiar..."_ **"Touché. Bueno... yo diría que lo peor de ser un vampiro es... que no puedes salir a la luz del sol y que siempre tiene que estar en sitios humedos" **_"Sí, eso es una mierda, luego el pelo se me crespa con la humedad! no sabes el trabajo que tengo en peinarlo! Ojj, odio la humedad!"_ **"No me refería a eso.." **_"Da igual... es lo peor, mi pobre pelo..."_ Pues no. Lo peor de ser vampiro es vivir para siempre y tener que soportar a dos molestas conciencias para el resto de la eternidad. **"Vaya, gracias...-sarcásticamente-" **_"Te lo dije! Te dije que nos quería..."_ **"Acaba de decir que no nos soporta!" **_"Sí, pero del odio al amor solo hay un paso... además si seguimos la estructura de las chicas, si un chico te odia es que le gustas, y como nos odia, significa que le gustamos..."_ **"¿Desde cuando sabes tu eso de las chicas?" **_"-Escondiendo su revista de adolescentes- experiencia."_ **"Ya, claro..." **Si fuera humano y pudiera dormir, creo que me habría quedado dormido con vuestra charla, pero desgraciadamente no puedo, así que- **"Hay que aguantarse" **_"Se siente!"_ Yo sí que lo siento. Ahora, por favor, tengo que hablar de MI Bella.**"Vale, me ha llegado el mensaje..." **_"Se está poniendo territorial y posesivo ¿eh? según las chicas eso significa que está más que loco por ella"_ **"¿WTF?" **_"¿Qué? Solo era un comentario!"_ Antes, cuando veía a Carlisle y a Esme, a Alice y Jasper, a Rosalie y a Emmett, a Eleazar y Carmen, a-**"Como se ponga a nombrar a todas las parejas de vampiros del mundo no acabamos hasta el año que viene..." **Vale. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que, cuando veía a las parejas que habían en mi casa y en otros sitio- **"¿No puedes decir solo: cuando veía a parejas?" **¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema? **"Sí, te enrollas mucho... y quiero llegar a Bella!" **_"Sí... es como cuando vas a ver una peli que tienes muchisimas ganas de ver y te van poniendo anuncios y mas anuncios y luego trailers, tu lo que quieres es que llegue la peli..."_ **"¿Por qué te has vuelto listo de repente?" **_"-Cerrando su libro de ejemplos ingeniosos- no lo sé, sera que se han despertado mis neuronas..."_ **"No lo creo, no tienes..." **_".Ja."_ Bueno, si me dejáis, yo sigo con lo mío. Desde aquel primer día que la vi, mi mundo cambió completamente, Bella pasó a ser mi mundo, mi sol, mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, mi marca de heroína**"Ahí has roto todo lo romántico... lo de la heroína sobraba..." **_"Aunque sea verdad..."_ Bueno vale, ha cortado un poco el rollo todo lo de la heroína, pero tenía que decirlo, es verdad. Pues lo que decía, Bella pasó a ser mi todo. No podía dejar de pensar en ella... **"Suerte que el que lee las mentes eres tú, porque si hubieran sido los otros, estarían de Bella hasta el-" **_"Bueno, nosotros hemos tenido que soportarlo ¿eh?"_ **"Pues a mí no me ha hecho nada de malo..." **_"Díselo a mi psicologo, que ha tenido que tratarme durante un mes para quitarme a esa humana del cuerpo, además a ti no te molesta porque Bella te gusta!"_ **"Cierto, la encuentro muy guapa y muy sensible" **Sí...**"Además, tiene un cuerpo!" **Grrrrrrr, ¿crees que tienes que estar pensando en eso? **"Oye perdona, pero aquí el que lo está pensando eres tú..." **Cierto. Mierda. _"Parece que nuestro amigo ya se está levantando! ¿sabes? creo que deberíamos ponerle un nombre..."_ **"Sí, buena idea... a ver... tiene que ser algo que aún no se haya estrenado..." **¬¬ _"Que tal...Mr Caramelo !"_ **"¿Por qué Mr Caramelo?" **_"Por que lleva envoltorio... por lo tanto no se ha estrenado."_ **"Nse... no me acaba de convencer...¿Qué te parece Big Eddie... creo que quedaría mejor..." **_"No está mal.. tambien podríamos llamarle cipot-"_Creo que ya podréis decidir el nombre de lo que ya sabéis en otro momento. Dios! No puedo creer que yo mismo esté pensando esto en este momento. _"En este lugar, en este mundo, en este universo, en esta vida, en esta existencia, en esta situación..."_ Bella. Lo más bonito que existe en el mundo es ella. **"Dijiste que era yo!" **_No! Dijiste que era yo! Traidor!"_ Dejad de hacer dramatismos, nunca os lo he dicho... _**"Vale..."**_ Bella me inspira, unas notas vienen a mi cabeza. _"¿Dónde? Tenemos que acabar con ellas! La última vez chafaron la tele!"_ **"Sí... estúpidas notas de Claire de Lune... somos suaves, decían, dimelo a mí, que aun me duran las cicatrices..." **_"Fué una gran batalla, ¿estamos preparados para enfrentar otra?"_ **"No lo sé amigo, no lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá..." **Ahora la versión de verdad. **"Vaaale, la última que vinieron unas notas..." **_"HICIMOS UNA FIESTAAA!!__"_ **"SII!!" **_"Tendrías que haber estado! las notas son muy graciosas! yo me meaba de la risa con el la bemol!"_ **"Vamos a empezar a preparar esta... además, por lo que se ve, Bella también va a venir, asi que..." **Bella NO va a ir. _"Hombre si la cancion se inspira en ella digo yo que sí..."_ **"No vendrá su cuerpo hombre, solo su recuerdo..." **No me tranquiliza. _"Siempre igual de carcamal, bueno yo ya me voy a preparar la fiesta..."_ Bella. La nana de Bella. Ese será el nombre de la canción, de su cancion. Bella, te amo, por hoy y por siempre. **"Yo tambien te quiero Bella!" **Grrrrr... **"¿Qué?" **Bella es MÍA!! **"Ya ya... llamáme Bella! -sale corriendo-" **¿Se puede matar a algo que no existe? **(N/A: No, lamentablemente no...) **Lástima.**(N/A:Mejor acaba ya con la frase poetica que yo tambien quiero irme a la fiesta!!)** Vale. Ahora mismo mi mundo es mi luz, mi vida, mi Bella.

* * *

Pues hasta ahí el cap!! Espero que les haya gustado!! Lunn comento en un review que las conciencias de Edward serían muy aburridas, pero no, aqui el único deprimido es Edward _"Un deprimido y un reprimido sexual..."_ **"Sí porque... 100 años sin darle acción al pobre Big Eddie!" **_"Pobre cipot-"_ Lo que pasa es que ahora Edward no esta tan depre porque en lo único que piensa es en Bella. _"Cipotasio! Por fin he podido decir el maldito nombre!"_ **"¿Cipotasio?"** _"Sí... los platanos llevan potasio y tiene pela, y solo se estrenan si te lo vas a com-"_ Ejeemm, ehhh, como esta el tiempo! ¿eh?

Bueno, ya saben, si quieren buscar nombres para la cosita de Edward, dejen un review en la letrita verde de ahí abajo.

**"Si en cambio lo que quieren es que les traigan un porsche, solo les puedo decir que sigan soñando, gracias!"**

_"Y si quieren que les traigan a dos conciencias con cuerpos de infarto..."_ **"Que se machacan cada dia en el gimnasio..." **_"Solo tienen que-"_ Nadie pediría eso. **_"¬¬"_**

Que tengáis un buen dia!!

Un saludo!!


	11. Odio Forks

Me duele todo!! Holaa!! Esta semana he ido a esquiar y creedme, cansa muchisimo _"Hombre... de pasarte el día en el sofá a hacer algo... es normal"_ Cuatro dias seguidos de esquí... tengo el culo duro!! Pero bueno eso ahora no importa. Lo impotante es **"¿Habéis visto los abdominales de Taylor??"** Pues sí, eso era lo importante. Pero, ¿los habéis visto o no? porque... uff, menudos abdominales!! Pero bueno, al tema del cap. Este cap se basa en el segundo día en el que Bella llega a Forks, por lo tanto aun no ha ido al insituto y no conoce a nadie. Espero que os guste!! Gracias por los reviews!!

**Disclaimer: el personaje de Bella pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, las conciencias son de Venus, gracias.**

* * *

**"Odio Forks"**

Odio Forks. ¿He mencionado ya que odio Forks? Por si no lo he hecho, odio Forks. ¿He dicho ya que odio Forks? _"Pobrecilla... tiene pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo.."_ Verde, todo es verde. _"Verde te quiero verde, como el cielo verde"_ **"El cielo no es verde, es azul..." **_"Bueno, es que soy deltonica"_ **"Dirás daltónica" **_"Sí bueno eso, los que confunden las letras..."_ **"Da igual..." **Llevo aqui cuanto, ¿dos días? _"Uno y medio para ser exactos..."_ Pues eso, llevo aqui un día y medio y lo unico que ha hecho es llover. Odio la lluvia. **"Y ahora nos preguntamos... ¿hay algo que no odies?" **¿Por qué no puede hacer sol en este estupido pueblo dejado de la mano de dios? _"Alguien está de mal humor..."_ No puedo dormir, por culpa de la lluvia, y además hace frío. Odio el frío. _"Ya... eso dilo ahora..."_ **"Quieres dejar de soltar spoilers! Bella no tiene que enterarse!"** _"Vale.. perdón."_ He tenido que comprarme como dos chaquetas supergruesas para no tener frío al ir por la calle. _"Sí jajja, y parece el muñeco de michelin!!"_ **"Sí, cuando se te acerca parece que la cosa este intentanto comerte... jajja"** Bueno, si ya habéis acabado... _"No yo aun no. Parece Hulk cuando le quitan los pantalones y sale corriendo detras de ellos... y tambien parec-"_ Vale, ya has expuesto tus ejemplos, ahora dejame continuar. **"Michelin esta imponiendo seriedad!" **¿Queréis dejar de llamarme Michelin? _**"NO"**_ Ajjj, que estupidas. Bueno, Charlie no esta mucho en casa debido a todo el trabajo que tiene, ya que al ser el jefe de policia. _"Jefe!"_ **"Dígame!"**_"Tenemos un problema"_ **"¿Qué ha sido esta vez Mike?" **_" No lo sé Joe, pero alguien esta atracando el banco de la sexta por gintuki"_ **"Ahora mismo voy!" **_"Le esperamos aqui jefe"_ ¿Habéis acabado ya de jugar al sheriff?No hace falta que contestéis, yo lo daré por terminado. Pues eso, Charlie no está en casa, y yo estoy sola la mayoría del tiempo, cosa que no me disgusta. **"Woooow!! Aplaudamos a esta chica!! Es la primera cosa que no odia!! Yujuuu!!"** _"Lo siento... no dejaré que vuelva a beber Redbull"_ **"Mira! ¿Me ves las alaaaaas??" **_"Vale, ahora si que no le dejaré beber"_ **"Alaaaaaaaaaas!!"** _"Me rindo, he hecho lo que he podido..."_ Pero si nisquiera le has dicho nada!! _"Porque... -"_ **"Vueeeeeeeeeeeeelo!" **Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, mi conciencia esta ¿borracha? _" Borracha, borracha no, es solo que se le ha subido un poco todas las cosas raras que lleva eso...NO!Baja de ahí! Ahora vuelvo"_ **"-Encima de un sofá- soy un pajarito y puedo volaaar!!" **Ejem, bueno, yo os sigo diciendo lo que odio ¿eh? Mira, ya podéis añadir otra cosa a la lista: Odio a mi conciencia borracha. **"Grrrrrracias cariñou!" **_"No te preocupes... dentro de poco se le pasará"_ Eso espero. He empezado a odiar el verde, por eso he decidido no comprarme nada de ese color, ya hay suficiente aqui como para que encima yo tenga que traer más. **"jajajajajajajajajaja, que graciosa!! Me parto contigo!" **Anti, ¿puedes hacerme al favor de no dejarle hablar hasta que se ponga bien? _"Dado a que soy tu anticonciencia y que mi deber es molestarte... NO, se siente!"_ Se nota que me quieren. **"Yo si querida, ya lo sabes" **No sé si pensar que sigue borracha o que ya se ha recuperado. Bueno, otra cosa que no me gusta de forks es el instituto al que tendré que ir el lunes. _"Si ni siquiera lo has visto en foto!"_ No he ido, pero solo con pensar que tengo que ir se me hace un nudo en el estomago. **"Como cuando tienes ganas de vomitar pero no quieres vomitar porque le vomitarias en la cara al de delante y te lo guardas en la barriga hasta cuando vayas al water..." **_"Está recuperada."_ Bueno, no es precisamente el ejemplo que buscaba, pero dado a que veo que no tengo ejemplos mejores, pues sí, mas o menos sí. Lo peor es que no me gusta que me miren. Odio que me miren. No se que interes tengo para la gente. _"A parte de dos conciencias supersexys..."_ **"Si ya... lo que pasa es que no pueden vernos" **_"Pues entonces yo tampoco sé que te ven..."_ Supongo que es por ser la nueva, el evento de la cuidad, no creo que suela venir mucha gente nueva por aquí, y menos la hija del jefe de policía que solo venía en verano. **"Ahhh, por eso esa señora te miraba asi en el supermercado!"** Además, no se como voy a poder hacer amigos, no soy muy sociable que digamos... _"No si ya... eso ya lo sabemos, solo con ver como nos tratas..."_ ¿Perdón? _"Perdonada"_ y tampoco se si me voy a llevar mal con alguien. Aunque lo ultimo que querría seria tener un enemigo el primer dia _"-Tose- Lauren-tose-"_ **"Te he dicho que dejes de mandarle spoilers!"** _"Pero si la cateta esta no se entera! Que va a saber ella que va conocer a Ed-"_ **"Basta!" **_"Bueno bueno..."_ Bueno, mientas vosotras hablais de cosas que no tiene sentido para mi. **"Aun" **Voy a ver la tele, a ver si me despejo, y hago algo. Odio tener que estar aqui. Odio forks. Lo he dicho ya ¿no? Odio Forks, y nada pude cambiarlo. _"Ya lo veremos..."_ **"¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo?" **_"Aiii, ahora no me molestes! vamos a mirar la tele que hacen Friends!"_ **"Ahhh!! Corre!!" **

* * *

Sinceramente, no sabia que serie poner al final, y pues bueno, me vino friends y lo puse.

Espero que os haya gustado el cap. _"NO, no te bebas ese redbull!!"_ **"Redbull te alaaas!"** Para la gente que no lo conozca Redbull es una de esas bebidas con tanto azucar que te vuelven hiperactivos... jajja.

Ya saben, si quieren emborracharse con alguna de las concienciasn **"Conmigo que yo soy muy grraciossaaa jajajajajaja" **Emmm, da igual. Si quieren hacerlo solo tienen que darle a la letra verde. _"Nos vemos en el proximo cap... voy a hacer una llamada-cogiendo el telefono- ¿alcoholicos anonimos?"_ Pero si el Redbull no lleva alcohol, creo. _"Que triste, emborracharse con algo que no lleva alcohol, ven conci, vamos a tomar alcohol de verdad!"_ **"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, aljoooool!!" **

Sin comentarios. Un saludo!!


	12. Complejos

Hola holitaaa!! Bueno, el cap de hoy es muy cortito, pero bueno, no esta mal _"Ya claro... como lo has escrito tu..."_ Eso da igual. Solo tuve un review en el último cap! Pero estoy feliz igual **"Es un poco tontita..."** No, estoy feliz porque un review sigue siendo un review!! Bueno, no estoy muy inpirada para poner notas de autor. Un saludo!

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**"Complejos"**

Adoro el instituto. Nótese el sarcasmo en mi voz. **"Querida, las lectores no pueden oirte la voz..." **Pues nótese mi sarcasmo a secas. _"Y a mojadas! Jajajajaja, es bueno, ¿a que sí?"_ **"Espera! Creo que me viene la risa! Ah no! Es una arcada!"** Esa ha sido buena! **"Gracias" **_"Pelota."_ Bueno, como decía, en els instituto no se les ha ocurrido nada mejor que ponernos un test sobre nuestros complejos. _" Y has llenado 5 páginas ¿no?"_ Casi. **"Y, ¿Para qué era ése test?" **Para un estudio sobre los jóvenes de hoy en día de alguien de alguna universidad. _"O quizá lo han hecho para conocer los puntos débiles de sus estudiantes y chantajearles con esa información"_ No, porque eran anónimos. _"Sí, pero reconocen la letra"_ **"Además, mientras hablas de tus complejos te estás describiendo, más o menos, así que sería dificil averiguar quién eres..." **Ahhhh! ¡¿Queréis parar de decir eso?! Me hacéis coger ideas raras! Es para un estudio de alguna universidad y punto. _"Intenta convencerte... pero tu sab-"_ ¿Queréis saber que he puesto en el test? _**"Sinceramente...NO"**_** "Pero lo vas a contar igualmente asi que tendremos que soportalo..." **Bueno, ignorando el último comentario, os lo diré, creo que he empezado con mis inexistentes pechos, que sigo esperando a que crezcan. _"Quizá están creciendo para adentro! jajajajaja, ¿lo pillas?"_ **"Jajja. No tiene gracia!" **Después he hablado mi culo plano que desgraciadamente no crecerá. **"Hombre, no querrás salir volando por tener dos globos de culo!" **_"Jajajjajajaja, ése si que ha sido bueno!"_ **"No era un chiste" **_"Ah"_ Y recuerdo que también he hablado sobre mi pelo castaño con un tipo raro de ondulación. **(N/A: No te quejes, que el mío tiene crisis de personalidad...) **_"Señoras y señores... vayan todos a ver el primer pelo esquizofrénico-es su palabra de la semana- de la historia!"_ **"¿Habrá más de su especie? Pues claro que sí!" **_"Y pronto invadirán vuestras cabezas! Salvese quien pueda!"_ Bueno, yo sigo con lo mío. ¿He mencionado que he puesto que soy tan o un poco menos pálida que un albino? **"Hombre... ¿alguna vez te has puesto al lado de alguno para poder comprobarlo?" **Pues no per- _"Protesto señoría! Entonces es una afirmación falsa! La acusada se está inventando la coartada, ya lo han visto todos no tengo nada más que aportar a mi intervención"_ **"No señoría, la defensa defiende-obviamente- que la señorita ha visto albinos por la tele y por eso tiene una nocion de como son." **_"¿Sí? Y en qué peli ¿si se puede saber?"_ **"Pues en el código da vinci por ejemplo, podemos ver al albino ese que da cosita cuando le ves..." **_"Sí... da mucha grima..."_ **"Lo sé" **_"Bueno, volviendo al caso, no es creible porque en la tele los colores se ven diferentes de lo que en realidad son!"_ **"No si tienes una pantalla plana de 700 pulgadas!"** Emmmm, bueno, después de todo eso del juicio del cualo salgo inocente. _"¿Por qué?"_ Porque yo soy la jueza. _"Mierda, no había pensado en eso"_ **"Tu no piensas.." **_"Touché"_ Como decía, después de vuestro bonita representación _**"Era un juicio!"**_ Vale, pues el juicio, creo que debería seguir con mi tema. No recuerdo que haya puesto nada más sobre mis complejos, aunque creo que sí. _"Da igual... tampoco nos interesa!"_ **"Sí, no hace falta que intentes recordarlo..." **_"Ya nos has amargado suficiente hasta ahora"_ ¿Yo os he amargado? _"¿Es una pregunta retórica?"_ **"Ni siquiera sabes lo que es una pregunta retórica!" **_"Ya, pero como tu lo dijiste el otro día, me lo he copiado"_ **"Ah, ¿y quien te ha dado el permiso para copiarme?¿eh?" **Bueno, chicas, yo voy a ducharme. _"Ya era hora"_ ¬¬ _"Era una broma!"_ **"Tú no te enteras ¿no? Tus bromas y chistes no le hacen gracia a nadie!" **_"Sí, me hacen gracia a mí, y eso es lo que cuenta, estas bien conmigo misma y no depender de la opinión de la gente!"_ **(N/A: No es que la anti lo piense, es que tenía que poner el consejo sobre los complejos en algún sitio) **_"Si no lo hubieras dicho hubiera parecido inteligente..."_ **"Pero los chistes son para que la gente se ría!" **Bueno, veo que esto va para largo, así que mejor que pongo musica mientras me ducho, me está empezando a doler la cabeza, creo que tendré que tomarme una aspirina. _"A mí no me vuelvas a lanzar el sofá en tu vida!-gritando furiosa"_ **"¿Quieres verlo?- lanzándole el sofá" **Definitivamente, voy a necesitar una aspirina. Malditas conciencias!

* * *

**Disclaimer: pensabais que pondria algo de las conciencias ¿eh? Pues NO.**

Pobre Disclaimer... asi es como hemos acabado todos los que hacemos este fic(que se resumen a mi persona)...

_"Si... y todo por culpa de Bella!"_ No, todo es culpa vuestra. **"¿Nuestra? ¿Por qué?" **Por ser tan endemoniadamente pesadas... **"Ah, vale muy bien... si me disculpas tengo que seguir pegando a algo llamado anticonciencia" **_"Creía que ya habías acabadoo!!"_ **"Pues no" **_"Nooooooo!!-sale corriendo"_

Bueno,ya saben, dejen reviews pleasee!!

Que tengais un buen dia!!


	13. Dieciocho

Holaaa!! Creo que he estado como dos semanas si poner cap... y eso para mí es bastante tiempo, lo que pasa es que necesitaba descansar y inspirarme un poco... _"Para lo que escribes no creo que haga falta mucha inspiración.."_ Pero bueno, hoy por fin he tenido una inspiracion divina y vuelvo con otro cap... sigo diciendolo, muchas gracias por los reviews y por los que agregan esta historia a favoritos!! **"Gracias, gracias, gracias, a mi madre, mi familia, mi hermano, a todo el equipo que ha hecho que esto sea posible, a Woody por darme fuerzas y inspirarme cuando lo necesitaba, gracias a la academia... a todos, sois geniales- hace ver que tiene un oscar en la mano-"** Emmmm, bueno, a según quien no le va bien tomarse unas vacaciones... _"Siempre metiendose conmigo..."_ Sin comentarios.

Bueno, este cap esta basado en Luna Nueva, el día del cumple de Bella, antes de que vaya a casa de los Cullen. _"Es que si hubiera hecho lo de casa de los Cullen su imaginacion no hubiera dado para tanto..."_ Espero que os guste!!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Edward, Alice y Bella pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las conciencias me tiene harto y no sé que hacer para que me dejen en paz ¿alguien me ayuda?**

**

* * *

**

**"Dieciocho"**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños. _**"Cumpleaños feeliiiiiz- antes berreaban, ahora solo chillan desafinadamente"**_ ¿Yupi? **"Ui, no está de humor... mejor lo dejamos." **_"¿Estás... estás rompiendo conmigo? Porque si es así que sepas que soy yo la que te dejo, y ¿sabes que? no soportaba tus ronquidos por la noche!"_ **"Me refería a dejar de cantar..." **_"Ups"_ **"Y yo no ronco!" **_"Ya... eso es lo que tu te crees..."_ Bueno, ¿podemos centrarnos en que hoy es mi cumpleaños y no estoy feliz? _"Que egoísta, solo piensa en ella..."_ Claro. Bueno, os preguntaréis por qué no estoy feliz ¿no? _**"Porque eres un año mayor que Edward..."**_ Porque soy un año mayor que Edward... espera! ¿cómo lo sabíais? **"Bueno... era bastante obvio, a parte de que la anti se ha pasado toda la noche haciendo chistes sobre que a Edward le gustaban mas grandes y mas maduritas que él..." **_"Mea culpa"_ Es tan triste hacerte físicamente mayor que tu novio vampiro... _"¿Sabes que es triste?"_ ¿Qué? _"Cuando en Titanic el chico al final se muere... da mucha penita..."_ **"Pues sí, la verdad es que sí, y también es muy triste cuando el padre de Simba se muere..." **_"¿Otra vez con el Rey León? ¿Qué tienes con esa peli?"_ **(N/A: Sinceramente, no se que tengo con esa peli... pero si os fijais bien, esta debe ser como la tercera o cuarta vez que sale en el fic... tendre que hacermelo mirar... bueno, sigamos) "Es el trauma de mi infancia, ¿algún problema?" **_"Pero, ¿el trauma de tu infancia no fue cuando yo te cogí de los pies y te arrastre por todo el comedor usando tu pelo de escoba?"_ **"Sí bueno, ese es el otro... y luego me preguntan porque te trato tan mal..." **Bueno, aprovechando que estáis hablando de traumas, ¿hablamos del mío? Vale, bien. Si no hubiera conocido a Edward, cosa que no quiero imaginar porque me dule pensar en no estar a su lado..._"Pues si te duele no lo pienses! si es que... esta niña es masoquista"_ **"Como uno que yo me sé" **_"Hablas de Charlie ¿no?"_ **"Sí, claaro...-nótese el sarcasmo-" **Bueno, a lo que iba, que si no hubiera conocido a Edward, quizá hoy estaría feliz porque ya tengo dieciocho, pero no, no estoy feliz porque ya tengo los malditos dieciocho y Edward aún no se ha dignado a convertirme y yo sigo esperando. _"Yo esperaría sentada porque al paso que va..."_ **"Esta vez estoy con ella"** Vale, sí, tendré que esperar sentada. Lo peor y lo que me da más esperanzas es que Alice me vió convertida _"hombre, yo no lo tendría mucho en cuenta sabiendo que estaba medio atolondrada con el olor de tu sangre..."_ **"Eso da igual, Alice sabe ver sus visiones perfectamene en cualquier situación" **_"Ya llega la defensora de los débiles- no en este caso- ¿y si Alice te dijo eso para que no te pusieras triste?"_ ¿Tú crees? **"Oh, Bella! No me digas que te has creído eso! ¿A caso no confías en Alice? Sabes que ella no tendria por qué mentirte..." **Cierto. **"Y si no fueras a ser convertida estoy segura de que ella te lo diría.." **Tienes toda la razón, Alice me lo diría. _"Mierda! Has ganado!"_ **"Aflojando..." **_"Adiós! Siempre os quise- dandole 500 euros a la conciencia-"_ Ignorando eso y volviendo al tema principal, puede parecer muy gore y todo eso, pero os lo digo sinceramente (dios! estoy hablando con mis conciencias!) espero no poder cumplir los diecinueve, por favor... _"Que desesperada! Ni que te fuera la vida en ello!"_ **"Hombre... tecnicamente sí.." **_"Ah... ya lo sabía, sólo la estaba poniendo a prueba"_ **"Ya..."** Dieciocho, 18, eighteen, ajjjj, cómo odio ése número! ¿Por qué no puedo seguir teniendo diecisiete? Cuando era pequeña quería crecer y ahora lo único que quiero es no hacerlo. **"Alguien tiene el sindrome de Peter Pan..." **_"¿Peter Pan está enfermo? Hay que llamar a campanilla! Seguro que se lo ha pegado la Wendy esa! ya decía yo que no era de fíar..."_ ¿WTF? **"Es su trauma infantil... nunca superó que Peter se quedara con Wendy para siempre..." **Pero si Wendy vuelve y Peter se v- **"No si manipulabas el video... muahahahaha, que buenos recuerdos!- suspira-" **Tengo dos conciencias locas, molestas, violentas y masoquistas...¿bien? Mira, con esto, hasta se me pasa el disgusto de que sea mi cumpleaños... Ummm, no, no se me pasa. _"-hablando por teléfono con una voz falsa- Wendy? Vigila tus espaldas, bueno, tu espalda porque solo tienes una... pero bueno, eso no viene a cuento, vigila tu espalda porque estas en peligro... te estare observando...-cuelga-"_ **"Que patético, mejor hacer ver que no hemos visto nada..." **Mejor. Edward y Alice ya han llegado a recogerme para ir su casa. Que no se acuerden por favor, que no se acuerden... _"Hombre, Alice esta dando saltitos mientras da palmas y grita y Edward esta sonriendo con tu risa favorita..."_ Mierda. Se acuerdan. _**"Cumpleaaaaaños feliiiiiiiiz!!"**_ Asquerosas conciencias!

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta ahí el cap... espero que les haya gustado!! _"Si es que eso es posible..."_ **"Oye... hoy estás muy borde ¿eh?"** Sí... ya ha herido mi ego... _"Es que no estoy de humor, sabes que no soy una persona de mañanas, y ademas, has cortado conmigo..."_ **"Anti, entiende una cosa... NUNCA HEMOS ESTADO JUNTAS!!" **_"Y ahí vas otra vez rompiendome el corazón..."_ **"Ajjj, no pierdas la pacencia..." **Emmm, bueno, yo os dejo con vuestros problemas de pareja y me voy ¿eh? **"No tenemos problemas de pareja, porque NUNCA hemos sifo pareja!"**_"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? despues de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas...-se va fingiendo que llora, no es tan buena como para que parezca real... lo sentimos anti-"_ **"Dios... lo que tiene que hacer una...-se va-"** Por cierto, denle a la letra verde!!

Un saludo!!


	14. Reneesme

Si! Lo sé... os estaréis preguntando... ¿dónde ha estado ésta tanto tiempo que no ha subido ningun cap? Pues en ningun sitio... _"Hombre... en su casa si ha estado, y en el instituto, y en las actividades extraescolares, y dando paseor por la ciudad con sus amigas..."_ lo que pasa es que hay veces en que me colapso y la inspiracion no me llega... a parte de que ultimamente estoy de examenes y no tengo tiempo para pensar en los caps. Además, he empezado a practicar un poco con el photoshop, y la verdad es que soy bastante negada, no lo voy a negar **"Jajajajajaja... negada, negar, que bueno!! ¿lo pillas?" **_"Y luego yo soy la rara..."_ Pero bueno, I'm back y traigo otro capítulo de esto que hago llamar fic. **"Sí porque..."** Lo sé.

AVISO: SI NO HAS LEIDO AMANECER, POR TU PROPIO BIEN Y POR EL BIEN DE LOS DEMÁS AL VERTE LLORAR AL DESCUBRIR LO QUE PASA, NO SIGAS LEYENDO (AUNQUE PUEDES DEJARME UN REVIEW IGUALMENTE...XD) SI NO LO HAS LEIDO Y IGUALMENTE NO QUIERES LEERLO, ENTONCES ADELANTE, Y SI YA TE LO HAS LEÍDO, VUELVE A EMPEZAR CON LA SAGA (Después de leer el cap claro...)

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Bella y Reneesme son propiedad de Sthephenie Meyer, en un momento dado creí que mis conciencias eran mías, pero hicieron una revolución contra mi y ahora son independientes. Ajj, maldita revolución francesa! Mira lo que me hace decir!**

* * *

**"Reneesme"**

La miro y sé que, si fuera humana, lloraría de alegría. _"¿Cómo que no es humana?"_ **"¿A caso no has leído Amanecer?" **_"Sí."_ **"Pues entonces sabrás que Bella es convertida..."** _"Ahh.. es que como cuando era humana tampoco era muy normal pues no había notado la diferencia... un momento! ¿eso significa que vamos a tener que estar con ella toda la eternidad?"_ **"Sí..." **_"Ahora vengo - intentando colgarse(no intenteis eso en casa)"_ **"No sé si lo sabes pero... somos immortales..." **_"Ajjj, maldita Bella!"_ Yo tambien te quiero... aunque no tanto como a mi niña. **"Pobrecilla esta en un estado en el que no puede pensar... antes tambien éramos immortales, porque tecnicamente no podíamos morir, solo hasta que le llegara la fecha de caducidad a Bella..." **_"Soy el ser más desgraciado de este planeta..."_ **"Te olvidas de Mike" **_"Cierto"_ Es preciosa. Y pensar que Edward quería matar a mi pequeña. _"Asesino!"_ **"Ignoraré eso... Bella, sabes que lo hacía para protegerte, lo que pasa es que no encontró la mejor manera de hacerlo." **_"Hacer el qué ¿eh? aii, pillina que te hemos pillado!!"_ Sin comentarios. La adoro, adoro a mi Reneesme. _"Un momento! ¿Por qué la niña esa era peligrosa? ¿y quién es Reneesme? Tiene nombre de abuela... además, ¿por qué Bella habla como si estuviera drogada?"_ **"A ver por donde empiezo...¿seguro que te has leído Amanecer?" **_"¿Tú me ves cara de leer?"_ **"Toucheé" **Bueno, ¿se lo cuentas o qué? Me estáis desconcentrando y no puedo adorar a mi recién nacida hija biológica de Edward. **"Eso ha quedado muy posesivo..." **_"Entonces... Bella tiene una hija!! Pero como...?"_ **"Un momento-pone un video"**

_[video]_

_Aparece un hombre mayor y un niño. Al hombre le llamaremos Joe y al niño Timmy._

_Timmy: escucha Joe, ¿como se hacen los bebés?_

_Joe: cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, pasan una noche juntos, y entonces, a veces, papá le deja una semillita a mamá, que luego se convierte en una planta que va creciendo hasta que se convierte en niño, como tú._

_Timmy: entonces... cuando comemos ensalada nos estamos comiendo a nuestros hermanos??_

_Joe: No... bueno, lo que pasa es que..._

_Timmy: somos unos canívales!!_

_Timmy sale corriendo con tan mala suerte que tropieza y se cae por la ventana._

_Estaba en un piso 50. Pobre Timmy, siempre le quisimos. Y recordad, nunca preguntéis de donde vienen los hijos, o os podéis abrir la cabeza._

_[Fin]_

_"Pobre Timmy...- llorando- pero no era eso lo que quería decir!"_ **"¿Ah no?" **_"No... me refería a como podía ser que Bella tenga una hija de Edward si sus espermas-"_ **"Su célula reproductora..." **_"Espermas"_ **"Sigue..." **_"Si sus espermas están más muertos que el faraón Mutsi Ra!"_ **"Ese faraón no existe!" **_"Si existe! Buscalo en la wikipedia!"_ **"¬¬" **_"Y bien, ¿me vas a contestar?"_ **(N/A: antes de continuar hay que aclarar que ese faraon no existe... si alguien lo ha buscado en la wikipedia y existe, entonces es momento de asustarse y salir corriendo porque un faraon me persigue y se mete en mi cabeza, si no, pues seguir leyendo) **La verdad es que nunca me había hecho esa pregunta... _"Si porque... si Edward tiene esperma activo... entonces, Rosalie, Alice y Esme siguen teniendo la regla..."_ **"Menstruación!"** _"Lo que sea"_ NOOO!! La regla eternamente nooo!! **"Y ¿por qué se supone que yo tengo que saber esa respuesta?" **_"Porque siempre tienes respuetas para todo..."_ **"No es cierto." **_"No se puede confiar en Alice"_ **"Las visiones cambian, ella no lo elige"** _"Jasper es un manipulador"_ **"Sentir muchas emociones a la vez debe de ser muy duro..." **_"Rosalie es una muñeca cruel y engreida"_ **"Lo paso mal en su pasado... es por eso que le cuesta abrise a la gente..." **_"Y no tienes respuestas para todo ¿no?"_ **"No, porque para esta de Edward no la tengo!" **Reneesme, Reneesme, Reneesme. _"Dejémosla, oye, ¿tú crees que Edward debería ser revisado?"_ **"Pues sinceramente sí... porque no es muy normal... aunque claro, tampoco es muy nomal que los vamprios existan y que la tonta de Bella se enamore de uno... por lo tanto, ya no se que decirte" **_"Que triste... ni siquiera le molesta que la insultemos... yo no se si voy a poder vivir una eternidad asi... sin hacerla enfadar, ni molestarla... mi vida ya no tiene sentido...-llorando"_ **"No te preocupes... buscaremos la manera... tenemos toda la eternidad para hacerlo, mira, pare empezar podríamos-"** Ni se os ocurra! **"vale... va a ser más dificil de lo que pensaba..." **_"Ahora que pienso-"_ **"-suena la música de Aleluya- Milagroo!! Lo has conseguido! Has pensado!" **_"¬¬"_ **"Ilúminanos con tu pensamiento..." **_"¿Tendrá Reneesme también sus conciencias? y, si Reneesme es hija de Bella, ¿son ellas nuestras hijas?"_ **"Podría ser..." **_"Ah! He sido madre y yo sin enterarme.. y encima me he perdido lo mejor..."_ **"No entremos ahí, gracias!"**

La quiero, y a pesar de todos los intentos de mi marido por acabar con ella, sé que él también la quiere. **"Hombre... eso no lo prueba mucho.."** Y todos la quieren, porque se hace querer. La felicidad ha llegado a esta casa y solo tiene un nombre: _"De abuela por cierto."_ Reneesme.

* * *

Bueno, sobre el supuesto esperma activo de Edward es una pregunta que llevo haciendome desde que lei el libro... esta muy bien que Bella tenga a Reneesme y todo eso, es solo que falla un poco la cosa en ese detalle, si alguien sabe la respuesta que lo deje en un review! Y otra cosa... no tengo nada en contra de Reneesme, pero ese nombre... nse, no me acaba de gustar...

**_"Reviews por favor!! Para unas pobres conciencias immortales!!"_**

_Aparece Timmy caminando por el pasillo del hospital con muletas, lleva una venda en la cabeza y no puede casi andar. _

_Joe: sabes pequeño Timmy, creo que es hora de que salgas de este sitio tan triste y vayas a algun sitio con aire libre... voy a llevarte al campo._

_El pequeño Timmy acepta, contento de poder salir del hospital y de poder sentir el viento. Una vez llega al campo, se sientan en la hierba. En eso pasa una oveja._

_Joe: ¿ves eso pequeño Timmy? Es una oveja, y ¿sabes que comen las ovejas?_

_Timmy: No, ¿qué comen?_

_Joe: ahora lo veras..._

_La pobre oveja, con intención de alimentarse baja la cabeza hacia la hierba y empieza a comérsela._

_Timmy: Asesina!!_

_Timmy sale disparado hacia la oveja con una rabia mortal. _

_Lo que el pobre Timmy no sabía, es que era oveja que parecía tan inofensiva era cinturón negro en karate, kickboxing y campeona de judo._

_Pobre Timmy... siempre le quisimos, pero por favor, que alguien le diga de una vez como se hacen los hijos!_

Deja un review en memoria de Timmy! El lo haría... creo.

Un saludo!!

* * *


	15. La nana de Bella

Siiii!! Hagamos una fiestaa!! He vuelto! _"Más bien deberíamos echarnos a llorar"_ Anyway. Antes que nada darle las gracias a los que dejaron reviews! Timmy, estés donde estés, son para ti. Y otra cosa más, Christti, menuda teoría la tuya! La verdad es que yo tambien habia estado pensando en como podía ser eso posible desde que leí amanecer pero creo que tu teoría es muy buena, así que me quedo con esa. Si alguien quiere saber como puede ser que Edward sea activo sexualmente hablando que mire el review de esta señorita! Jajja... la verdad es que está muy bien.

Bueno, hoy llego con otro capítulo de esta cosa tan asqu- **"¬¬" **adorable. Ahí va!

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Bella y Edward pertenecen a Stephenie meyer. El piano diría que es de la marca Yamaha y las conciencias son mías para siempree!! Muahahahahaha! ups, aun estoy en el aire... corta corta!!**

* * *

**"La nana de Bella"**

Edward deslizaba suavemente sus dedos, dejando su rastro por donde pasaba, creando mil emociones a medida que iba avanzando- _"No quiero parecer una pervertida pero si no fuera por el título, diría que estáis haciendo otra cosa... porque tantos sentimientos... y los dedos deslizándose...ejem, ya me entiendes...y que conste que yo no soy mal pensada ni nada ¿eh?"_ **"¿TÚ? NOOOO, que vaa!!-nótese el sarcasmo. Seguramente ya se habrá notado, pero por si acaso. Por cierto, buenos días, soy la acotación y sirvo para que-" (N/A: Perdón, es que hay gente que cree que puede hablar más de la cuenta... una más como esta y te despido, incompetente!! Aqui somos todos como una familia... ya lo podeis ver... bueno, sigamos) **Ahh, dejadme en paz. Cada nota, cada acorde, cada... cada... **"Cada melodía, cada estrofa..." **Gracias. **"De nada" **_"Tanto querer hacerse la lista y no ha podido... si es que eres mas ignoranta a veces... yo si que soy inteligenta!"_ Cada nota me llena. Es como si Edward me hablara, como si me estuviera pidiendo que no me marchara de su lado, que soy lo más imporante, y me gusta. _"Hombre... a quien no! Millones de chicas suspirando por Edward y ¿a quién no le gustaría que él les dijera que son lo mas importante para él?"_ **"Sí... a mi nunca me lo ha dicho, ni con piano ni sin piano... y mira que fui a pedirle una autografo el dia del comic con, pero no quiso darmelo, incluso le dije que haría el sacrificio de no violarlo-"** _"Demasiados detalles"_** "pero ni así, maldito Edward! Solo le pedí que me firmara el cul-llorando. Por cierto aprovecho para acabar de-" (N/A: ¬¬) **Parecen uno. Parece que sus dedos se unan con total perfección, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, como si el destino quisiera que estuvieran juntos para siempre... _"Sé que soy muy plasta, y no quiero sonar perver otra vez pero a ver, repasemos estos ultimos puntos"_ **"Punto number one!" **_"¿Por qué en inglés?"_ **"No lo sé... queda más como de reality show..." **_"Vale... volvemos a empezar"_ **Punto number one! (segunda parte) citando textualmente lo que nuestra querida concursante acaba de decir:como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro..." **_"Sospechoso... ahora nos planteamos... ¿de qué estamos hablando en realidad?"_ **"¿Se trata de algún objeto?" **_"¿O es que Edward es gay?"_ Edward no es gay!! _"Pues por lo que acabas de decir lo parece... "_ **"Punto number two! citando text-" **_"Si ya... todos lo hemos entendido, limitate a decir lo que ha dicho y ya está..."_ **"Valeee, que mal genio tiene últimamente, claro, como su novio la ha dejado..." **¿Tu novio te ha dejado? ¿Por qué? Seguramente no te merecía. Un momento, ¿estoy hablando, más bien consolando a mi conciencia? **"Sí Bella sí... son los efectos de las drogas... ya te dije yo que no te inyectaras heroina, ¿pero me haces caso? No..." **Yo nunca me he inyectado heroina! **"Ah, entonces eso fue con Lauren.." **¿Lauren se- _"Bueno sí, muy interesante, muy interesante, ahora por favor, preparaos porque voy a contaros mi bonita historia de amor y desamor"_ **"Hombre amor no tiene mucho..." **_"Cállate! Dejame empezar que es una historia muy larga y si no empiezo ahora no acabaré nunca"_ Cuenta cuenta... Dios! que patetica soy. _"Un día, conocí a un chico muy guapo, nos hicimos novios, y ayer, cortamos, fin"_ ¿Qué? ¿No se suponía que era superlarga? _"¿A caso te parece poco? 15 palabras ¿eh? eso es mucho!"_ **(N/A: Sí... las he contado)** **"No se lo tengas en cuenta pobrecita, no esta acostumbrada a pensar..." **Pero, ¿por qué lo dejasteis? **"Sí anda, cuéntaselo..." **_"No sé si estoy preparada para ello..."_ Oh venga! _"De acuerdo. Fue porque el quería salsa picante en la pizza y yo no... yo no puedo estar con alguien al que le guste tal aberración de la naturaleza!"_ **"Bueno... yo no se si te has dado cuenta, pero aqui tenemos a Bella, la frágil humana que esta enamorada de un vampiro, que no es que vaya mucho con la naturaleza para ser sinceros..." **_"Pero es que... es asqueroso! Salsa picante en la pizza! Por favor!..."_ Pues yo creo que deberías hablar con él y la proxima vez que pidáis pizza lo único que tenéis que hacer es partir la pizza por la mitad y poner salsa picante a uno de los lados y el otro dejarlo sin, así los dos contentos. _"Si claro... se nota que no tienes un novio que come cosas normales..."_ ¿Por qué lo dice? **"Yo te lo explico que por lo que voy viendo, tengo muy poco texto en este cap. Lo que pasa es que ella come mucho, muchísimo a decir verdad, y bueno él... él simplemente no quiere compartir nada... son una pareja muy rara."** _"Éramos... porque para mi él ya es pasado..."_ Bueno no te preocupes, seguramente encontrarás a alguien mejor que te quiera. Todo llega. A mi me ha llegado con Edward. Ahora que pienso, ¿por qué ya no suena mi nana? **"Una de dos, o porque estas sorda, cosa que dudo o dos, porque Edward ha dejado de tocarla." **Dios! Con todo esto me había olvidado de él! ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? Ya sé como arreglarlo. Le doy un beso. _"Lo tienes domadito... como yo a mi tigre pijuter"_ **"No entremos en ese tema... aún tengo marcas..." **¿WTF? **"No quieras saberlo..."** No quiero. Ahh, Edward va a llevarme al prado, es demasiado perfecto para mí, y aunque tenga millones de fans, se que es solo mío, y yo soy toda suya. **"Eso lo dices ahora... tendre ese autografo Cullen!! ¿Te has enterado? Algún dia lo conseguiré! Muahahahahahahahaha" **_"¿Locos anónimos? Sí, hola, vengo a hacer una inscripción..." _Todo mío, como mi nana.

* * *

Bueno, y hasta ahí ha llegado el cap! Llevo bastantes caps dandome cuenta de que la mitad de los títulos al final no tienen nada que ver con el título, pero que siempre empizo y acabo por ese tema, supongo que por eso pongo ese título, bueno da igual, pensamientos en alto. Ya estan grabando NM! Tengo unas ganas de ver a Alice conducir el porshe amarillo!

Intentaré no tardar tanto en subir el próximo cap, pero no prometo nada... **"Sí, porque luego no lo cumple..." **¿no se supone que tu eres la conciencia buena? **"Sí, pero me he dado cuenta de que si eres mala hablas más, asi que..."** Mmm, vale bien. _"No es que no te queramos, te lo juro- cruzando los dedos. Bueno ahora sí, solo quería decir que dejéis muchos reviews y que gracias por estar con esta historia, a pesar de que yo casi no salgo, y soy un personaje muy secundario y que además casi no cobro... pero bueno, solo era decir que tengáis un buen día y que le deis a la letra verde! Sí! Lo he conseguido!!"_ Pues eso, un review no le hace daño a nadie, o eso creo.

Un saludo!


	16. Fin

Holaa!! Antes que nada! Creo que fanfiction me esta haciendo boicot! En serio! Qué he echo yo para merecer esto?? Vale, el fic es bastante malo, pero no hay para tanto. Cada vez que intento entrar en el fic la pagina se me va y no me deja, no lo entiendo. Boicot! Pero bueno, lo siento por el, pero tengo que seguir subiendo capi. Ya nadie deja reviews, a parte de christti, eres mi nueva idola, que lo sepas. Bueno, como podéis ver este capítulo está titulado fin, pero no porque sea el fin del fic ni nada de eso, aunque no creo que dure mucho más, aun asi no es a eso a lo que me refiero, este cap se llama con ese nombre porque, justo cuando empeceis a leerlo os daréis cuenta de que es el prefacio de Crepúculo (lo sé, estaba vaga y no se me ocurría nada, asi que tuve que sacarlo de algun sitio) y se titula asi porque basicamente es el momento en el que James va a matarla, por tanto su vida va a llegar a su **fin.** Buena explicación. Espero que os guste!!

* * *

**"Fin"**

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir _"pues igual de fea pero mucho más arrugada...como una pasa seca, muy muy seca"_ "**Qué simpática!"**.Aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses **"Sí ¿eh? porque es que, con los exámenes finales quien no se estresa, tanto estudiar tanto estudiar... acabas cansando, y creas que no el cuerpo se resiente, y al final acabas enfermita en tu cama sin poder hacer nada... que a mí me ha pasado muchas veces..."**_"Si ni siquiera vamos al cole..."_** "Ahora entiendo de donde viene lo de tu inteligencia..."** _"Sí... es algo natural, se nace con ello, o eres inteligente o no lo eres, y a mí la madre naturaleza me dió el poder de serlo"_ **"Bueno, no es que no te crea... pero ya sabes, no es que lo demuestres mucho" **_"Eso es porque no quiero dejarte en ridículo"_ **"Ya..."**, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado._"Hombre... sinceramente, es bastante difícil planear conocer a una familia vampiro y depués enamorarte casualmente del único que está soltero..."_ **"Después de casi ser violada y salvada por él, empezar a salir y daros vuestro primer beso, y fíjate tu, que casualidad, ir a jugar a beisbol y que un vampiro sádico-" **_"Un vampiro sádico muuuuuyyy hot!"_ **"Bueno, pues eso, un vampiro sádico decidiera que tu eres su próxima víctima y que no deje de perseguirte... es bastante difícil planearlo" **_"Sí... no sabes que suerte tienes, si un hombre así me persiguiera a mí... sería bastante más que feliz!"_ **"¿Estás obsesionada con ese vampiro, verdad?" **_"Obsesionada es poco"_ **"Pues yo prefiero a Edward" **_"Eso es porque aún no has visto a James sin camiseta... venga va, que ahora saldrá!"_  
Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros de cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación _"Eso es amor a primera vista!"_ **"A ver... como tengo que decírtelo, Bella está enamorada de Edward, y la única razón por la que está mirando a James a los ojos es porque el va a matarla, ¿está claro?" **_"¿Ya le has visto sin camiseta?"_ **"Que...?-mirando- OOHH" **_"Lo sé"_. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido._"Parezco la perver de siempre pero eso también ha sonado bastante mal, yo lo dejo en el aire, y quien quiera cojerlo que lo coja..."_  
Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar **"Que bonito!"** _"Maldito Eduardo!- le llama así cuando se enfada con él- si hubiera convertido a Bella nada de esto estaría pasando!"_ **"-imaginadlo como si fuera una telenovela-Pero Eduardo no tiene la culpa, él no sabia que esto iba a suceder, el quería salvar su alma, protegerla..." **_"No le defiendas! Todos sabíamos que esto podía pasar y él lo único que hizo fué arriesgar a Bella como si fuera un jugete con el que se puede..... jugar."_ **"Eduardo no se merece tus desprecios! Ya basta de juzgarle, él la ama, ¿entendiste? la ama, y después de estar casi 100 años solo, ha encontrado la luz que le faltaba y ella legó, y lo único que él estaba haciendo era pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, sin tener que preocuparse por convertirla o no, y no me parece justo que le hagas esto..." **_"-Dejando de ser telenovela- ¿ya?"_ **"Sí, lo siento, es que me ha entrado la vena sensible" **. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo._"A ver, repasemos el marcador, tenemos 5 puntos por haber ido a Forks, 1 millón de puntos por conocer a Edward y un 10000000000000000000000000 de puntos por besarle, vamos a ver si estos puntos cuentan..."_ **"-Redoble de tambores- el marcador nos dice que... morir por alguien que se quiere suma.... trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..... 1 mísero punto! Felicidades!" **  
Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks _"Que lista! A veces te pareces tanto a mí..."_ **"En eso estoy de acuerdo"**, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera ampliamente cualquiera de tus expectativas _"Pero ¿lo del sueño no lo había superado ya?"_ **"No está hablando de ése sueño.." **_"No está hablando del sueño en que los ositos de peluche hacían una revolución contra los humanos y los mataban a todos, pero su osito no podía matarla porque se había portado muy bien con él y se enfrentaba a los otros con tal de salvarla, y al final, todos eran felices?"_ **"Parece una peli disney... no, con lo del sueño se está refiriendo a Edward, ¿no lo ves? Bella nunca ha estado con nadie, y por fin, cuando encuentra a alguien, ese alguien es Edward, un perfecto vampiro que está totalmente enamorado de ella, eso era mucho más de lo que ella pedía y podía pedir..." **_"-mirando al cielo- Por favor... que se le vaya la vena sensible pronto..."_, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.  
El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzo con aire despreocupada para matarme. _"Ah! Este chico me gusta! además de que esta muuuuuuyyy buenoo!"_ **"Sí, a mi podría llegar a gustarme si no fuera por el simple y delicado hecho que esta a punto de matarnos, por lo otro, bueno, no está nada mal" **_"Lo sé... pero yo lo he visto antes!"_

* * *

Cam esta como Cam quiere estar... pero ahora no nos metamos en esto. Hay una cosa que corre por las calles ultimamente, una peste llamada no review, dicen que los sintomas son muy malos y que la gente que la sufre tiene que soportar mucho dolor. Unos hasta han llegado a querer matarse. Así que, para prevenir esa enfermedad, lo único que teneis que hacer es darle a la bonita letra verde de abajo y una vez escrito se os habra instalado instantaneamente una injeccion para protegerse de la enfermedad. La salud es lo primero.

No sé si os lo preguntáis pero yo lo digo igualmente, las conciencas no estan dandome la vara hoy, basicamente porque yo no quiero, y porque aun estan empanadas mirando a James sin camisetas... nunca cambiaran. Recuerden, la salud es lo primero, más vale prevenir que curar, si es que llega a haber cura.

Fanfiction... no me boicotees mas!! Por favooor (ojitos de cachorro)

Saludooos!!


	17. Depilación

Hello my dear friends!! Bueno bueno bueno... gracias por los reviews! Siempre me hacen feliz... os contare el porque de este título. Me he estado fijando y en ninguno de los libros se menciona que Bella vaya a depilarse... y bueno, si una quiere estar presentable para su novio vampiro, no puede ser que parezca el yeti. La verdad es que es algo que siempre he pensado, ¿a caso Bella no se depila ni tiene la regla? porque si no le crecen los pelos que me diga el truco... a no ser que se lo hiciera con laser siendo pequeñita, peror todos sabemos que no puedes hacerte laser hasta los 18, asi que... o a Bella no le crecen los pelos, o a Edward le gustan peludas.

**Disclaimer: el personaje de Bella pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**"Depilación"**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Dios! Dule demasiado estar presentable. _"Sí, porque a guapa no llegas..."_ Eso me ha dolido. **"¿Te refieres a su comentario o a la tira de cera que te acaban de arrancar de la pierna?" **Las dos. La verdad, yo no sé que os he hecho, pero no creo que merezca que me tratéis así, sobre todo tú, anticonciencia...¿te he hecho algo por lo qual te estés vengando? _"Y-yo... te lo explicaré, lo que pasa es que no me dejas hablar, siempre me interr-"_ Ahhhh!! Que dolor!! ¿Por qué no hay una manera menos dolorosa de depilarse? Una de las razones por las que me encantaría ser vampira sería por no tener que hacer esto nunca más. _"¿Y cómo sabes que a las vampiras no les salen pelos?"_Emmm, hombre, están muertas, si estás muerta no te crece el pelo. **"Bueno... si estas muerta no caminas, ni comes, ni haces cositas que no puedo decir por estar en horario infantil... asi que..." **_"No estamos en horario infantil, ya puedes decir que son esas cositas"_ **" Ya sabes a lo que me refiero" **_"No"_ **"Te lo explicaré- le susurra algo en la oreja" **El peor momento es cuando te están poniendo la cera, tu ves que eso, dentro de muy poco tiempo te va a doler, pero aun así estás quieta esperando el momento a que esa cosa caliente se aplique encima de la piel de tus piernas. Y lo peor de todo, es la espera hasta que te lo arrancan, tienes que estar en tensión pensando que cualquier momento van a coger eso y- _"NOOOOOOOOOO!! DIOS! QUE ASCO! Yo creía que las cositas eran otro tipo de cositas... no sé, conejitos de chocolate, pastelitos, galletitas, jarrones, pintar pardedes... no eso! Por favor!"_ Un momento, ¿no hace ya más de diez minutos que se lo habías dicho? **"Sí, pero es de efectos retardados... en nuestra família lo bueno fue me lo quedé yo y bueno... ella se quedó... lo otro." **_"No soy tonta ¿vale?"_ **"2+2" **_"¿Es una pregunta con trampa?"_ **"Sin comentarios" **¿Sería pedir mucho que me acompañarais en estos momentos de profundo dolor? _"Jo hija... ni que se te hubiera muerto el gato"_ **"¿Y por qué precisamente el gato?" **_"No lo sé, la gente suele llorar cuando se le mueren los gatos ¿no?"_ **"Pero también lo hacen con los perros" **_"No, con los perros creo que no tanto..."_ **"¿Y por qué con los perros no tanto?" **_"Y luego resulta que yo soy la tonta, pues es obvio!porque se vengan de ellos por haberse meado dentro de casa durante toda su vida..."_ **"Pues yo no lo creo así, la verd-" **Claramente, sería pedir mucho. Por favor, si hay alguien ahí arriba, ¿puede hacer que estas dos cosas desaparezcan de una vez? _"Pides demasiado querida..." _¿Dios? _"No, soy la madre de estas dos cosas... mucho gusto, conciencia de Reneé" _¿WTF? ¿Cómo ha entrado la conciencia de mi madre a mi cabeza? **"Mamá, no es que no te queramos aquí... pero creo que te has equivocado de cabeza." **_"Exacto... no es que no te queramos aqui, es que te queremos fuera! Vete!"_ _"Tan tiernas como siempre mis hijas... ya me voy, ha sido un placer" _Vale, eso ha sido muy raro. **"No deberías haberla tratado así, solo viene a vernos un día cada año y tu la echas como si fuera un gato!" **_"¿Cuál es tu problema con los gatos?-gritando-"_ **"¿Cuál es tu problema con ser tan infantil?-gritando también-" **_"Estoy harta de soporarte! Llevas dándome ordenes desde que somos niñas, y mira que nunca lo hemos sido porque ni siquiera tenemos cuerpo!-gritando otra vez-"_ **"Pues yo opino lo mismo! No eres más que una tonta a la que se le tiene que explicar todo... quizá tendría que empezar a hacer amigos que estuvieran más a mi altura!-sigue gritando, que gritonas ¿eh?? hacía muchos capítulos que no salía soy-" **_"Así que yo no estoy en tu categoría no? Pues que sepas señorita perfecta, que no todo el mundo es igual... ¿vale? lo ponía en un libro de biología-gritando. Soy la acotación y es un pla-" _**"Ya me soprendía que tu sola hubieras llegado a esa conclusión-gritando. Placer volver a estar aqu-" **AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Ahí iba otra... aguanta Bella aguanta. _"Cada loco con su tema... ¿y qué tema elijo yo? Ah, ya está... -berreando- el gato que está... triste y azuuuuuuul" _Ahora sé de dónde ha salido ese arte en cantar. _**"YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-gritando. Ya no lo intento.-"**__ "Si... esa tambien me gusta...-berreando aun más fuerte- ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más, siempre se repite la misma histoooooriaaaaa..." _Ahora entiendo la locura de mi madre...me entran escalofríos solo de pensar como sera su anticonciencia...bffff. _"Es una sosa, siempre diciendo que es lo correcto..." _Perdone, pero, puesto que ésta es mi cabeza me gustaría que se fuera, no es que moleste, bueno, en realidad sí lo hace, pero ya me entiende, váyase. _"De acuerdo... que arisca eres hija..." _**"-ahora más relajada-Ya no quiero vivir más contigo, estoy cansada y harta de ti. Creo... creo que tenemos que darnos un tiempo..." **_"¿Qué?¿En serio lo crees?"_ **"Sí... me he dado cuenta de que hace tiempo que no vamos bien y esto no tiene futuro... tu y yo no podemos seguir así, o las cosas se areglan o debemos dejarlo para siempre" **¿Dónde están las palomitas cuando las necesitas? _"Si eso es lo que quieres..."_ **"Las dos sabemos que es lo mejor" **_"Aún así... quiero que sepas que todo este tiempo contigo ha sido muy especial... si no nos volvemos a ver, quiero que recuerdes que nunca te olvidaré, en lo bueno y en lo malo"_ **"Yo tampoco" **Creo que voy a llorar. _**"¬¬"**_ No era sarcásticamente, lo prometo. Si estoy tan entretenida con vuestra ruptura que ya ni siquiera noto el dolor de la cera arrancándome los pelos. _"Es verdad! Este capítulo dirigido a tu depilación ha derivado a un concurso de replicas entre conciencas y a un capítulo con un contenido informativo nulo! como todos vaya..."_ **"Woow, por primera vez has dicho algo inteligente! Venga, vamos a tomarnos unos refrescos al bar..." **Ahhh, y ahora van las ingles, dios! eso duele mucho más. Me están aplicando la cera... eso va a doler, eso va a doler... si hay alguien ahí arriba, ¿puedes hacer que vuelvan? ¿por favor? solo dame una señAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAl. Dios! Estar presentable duele mucho.

* * *

Hoy en clase de literatura hemos hecho los poemas de Béquer, la verdad es que son bonitos, no lo puedo negar y ¿a qué viene eso? realmente no lo sé.

En este capítulo hemos podido ver una casi ruptura de las dos conciencias... ¿que pasara con ellas? ¿se reconciliarán? ¿o se separaran para siempre? todo, en los proximos capítulos.

No diré nada de la enfermedad ésa que te viene si no dejas reviews porque la ultima vez lo dije y ha surgido todo esto de la gripe porcina (que por cierto me tiene preocupada) y siento que solo tenia que decirlo para que pasara... si es que... asi que no digo nada y asi nos salvamos...

Ya sabeis, cualquier cosita bonita (o fea) a la letrita verde de ahi abajo... no veis como es llama?? "apreeetamee! apreeetamee!".

Que tengais un buen diaa!

Saludos!!


	18. Cantando

Sí! Se podría decir que es un milagro! Después de tanto tiempo en dios sabe donde he vuelto!! La verdad es que no sabía de que hacer este cap, asi que he echo esta cosa de ahi abajo...xD como siempre, los temas van cambiando, creo. Bueno, hoy no estoy muy habladora porque estoy bastante sobada...Zzzz. Espero que os guste!!

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y las conciencias son independientes... jajja, ya les gustaría.**

* * *

**"Cantando"**

Yo mato a Alice, si pudiera claro. ¿Cómo se le ocurre, en su sano juicio, hacerme esto? _"Ahi está la cosa... Alice no tiene juicio, y si tiene, no está muy sano..."_ **"Eh! No te metas con Alice!" **Bueno como iba diciendo, a la gran y majestuosa Alice no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que organizar un karaoke en su casa. _"Ui ui ui... si Bella se va a poner a cantar, mejor que nos preparemos-sacando los tapones para los oídos"_ **"Lo siento Bella pero en esto estoy con ella... pásame unos!" **Tampoco canto tan mal! Creo. Bueno, el hecho es que, por suerte, ha venido poca gente. **"Es éso un timbre?" **_" Sí, que pasa, ya no diferencias los sonidos ¿o qué?"_ **"Era una pregunta retor-" **Vale. ¿recordáis que he dicho que había poca gente? _"NO"_ **"Alguien tiene problemas de memoria..." **_"¬¬"_ Pues resulta que justo en el momento en el que ha sonado el timbre y Alice ha ido a abrir la maldita puerta **"Bella controlate! No hay para tanto!" **han entrado unos 30 adolescentes, de los cuales solo conozco a un 1%. _"Bieeeeen!! Esto se va a poner divertido!!"_ Pues que a ese duendecillo le quede claro que no voy a cantar!

_30 segundos más tarde._

Mierda. Ya tengo que cantar. _"Sí Bella!! que fuerte eres y que poco dominable!! se entiende que es sarcástico..."_ **"Has entendido uno de ésas figuras retóricas!! Estoy muy orgullosa de tí...- secándose una lágrima imaginaria" **_"He tenido una buena profesora.."_ **"Lo sé" **_"No me refería a ti... pero vale."_ Don't cry for me argentinaaaaaaaa.... the truth's i never left you!! **"Bella... por casualidad... ¿no has encontrado una cancion más moderna?" **_"Sí... no has encontrado algun karaoke que no sea de la edad de tu abuela... qué será lo siguiente, ¿charlestone?"_ **"Me estoy empezando a asustar... tienes cultura y todo!!" **All you need is loooveee... all you need is loooveee... **"Bueno, los Beatles no estan tan mal..." **_"Si no fuera porque destrozas la canción con esos gallos siempre que dices el love... por mí ningun problema, pero, ¿enserio quieres dejar sordos a todos estos adolescentes inocentes que solo han venido a pasárselo bien?"_ Eh! Que yo ni siquiera quería cantar! y para que lo sepas, en ningún momento he dicho o he asegurado que supiera hacerlo... vamos! ¿yo cantando? por favor! ya sabéis que no, si vosotras lleváis escuchándome desde pequeña! Un momento... ¿por qué todo el mundo me mira? Mierda, se suponía que tendría que estar cantando! _"Pues lo que te decía, comprando la enciclopedia en 1456 volúmenes puedes aprender tanto o incluso más de lo que yo he aprendido, y además, si llamas ahora, te ofreceremos un volumen con contenido extra! no puedes perderte esta oportunidad!"_ **"Mmm... ¿por qué haces publicidad sobre algo que no existe?" **_"Si existe, lo que pasa es que aun no la he escrito, lo que pasa es que si la escribo para que no se venda en tonces no tiene gracia..."_ **"Es una estrategia bastante rara para anunciar un tochon de encilopedia que a nadie le interesa y que nunca vas a escribir porque te vas a aburrir en la primera definición" **_"Gracias, sabía que tu apreciarías mi trabajo"_ Soariiing... flyyyyngg... _"¿High school musical? ¿Por qué cantas High School Musical?"_ **"Hombre... la verdad es que es bastante espeluznante ver a vampiros que se creen alumnos de insituto y se ponen a bailar..." **Ah, por fin... ya he cantado las tres canciones obligadas por Alice, ahora puedo pasar desapercibida el resto de la noche. He tenido suerte de que la mayoría de gente me ha ignorado. _"No sé si yo a eso le llamaría suerte"_ Ahhh! Que rabia! ¿Por qué los vampiros, además de ser condenadamente guapos, también saben cantar? **"Todo el mundo sabe cantar, pero a su manera, primero estan los que cantan bien, los que cantan aceptablemente, los que, bueno, se podría decir que cantan y luego.... luego estás tú"** Ouch. Golpe bajo. Pero supongo que eso es porque no os oís cuando cantáis, porque sinceramente, estáis aun por debajo de mí, y eso sí que es triste. _"Ehhhh, que tampoco cantamos tan mal eh?? vale,un gallito que otro por ahí, pero eso es porque siempre nos pillas con la guardia baja, claro, si nos avisaras antes podriamos hacer calentamiento de la voz, pero como no podemos, pues no nos puede salir perfecto..."_ **"Exactamente... no es que nosotras cantemos mal... "** NOOOO -sarcasmo a toneladas- **"¬¬, lo que pasa es que nunca podemos prepararnos..." **ya claro, una de las peores excusas que he esuchado en mi vida. _"Tengo una idea! ¿Que tal si hacemos un concurso para ver quien canta mejor?"_ **"¿Y como se supone que vamos a hacer éso si no podemos salir de aquí?" **_"Fácil, que Bella cante tres canciones, la primera será la tuya, la segunda la mía y la suya la tercera, la que sea mejor gana..."_ **"Que rápido se me ha caído el mito..." **Ahhhh!! Edward me esta dedicando una canción!! Tiene una voz! ¿Puede ser más perfecto? Y lo mejor de todo es que canta solo para mí... que se aguantanten todas estas jovencitas que se lo estan comiendo con los ojos que él es solo MÍO! Muahahahahahahaha... _"Me ha recordado a golum... mi tesoroooooo y todo eso..."_ **"Sí, y da miedo..." **Ahhhh, si fuera humana, ahora misma hubiera muerto de un ataque de deslumbramiento... **"Mmmm Bella, solo una cosita..." **¿Sí? **"Aún eres humana... no te conviertes en vampiro hasta el final del libro de Jacob en Amanecer, pagina 400" **Ah. Bueno... que si fuera una humana frágil _"-tose-"_ Vale, ya tendría que estar muerta... ¿sabéis que? _**"Sí, así que no hace falta que lo digas..."**_ Me he animado, al fin y al cabo una noche de karaoke no está tan mal cuando tu novio vampiro te canta una canción de amor delante de toda la gente del instituto que ha venido por curiosidad... "_Respira Bella... ahora se nos ahogará... tengo que empezar a pensar si eso es bueno o malo... me dancto más por la segunda opción."_ Voy a cantar una canción con Edward, al fin y al cabo, no canto tan mal. _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO - si en el No de Bella ya había sarcasmo a toneladas, mejor no os digo de éste..."**_ _"¿Los tienes?"_ **"Sí"** _"Ufff, que descanso, no podía soportar más oir a Bella berreando..."_ **"Cierto, deberían darle un premio nobel al inventor de los tapones, seguro que era un gran tipo..." **_"Sí, seguro que sí..."_ Coooomeee whaaaat maaaaaayy....

* * *

La gente pensara... después de tanto tiempo sin subir ya podría haber subido un cap mejor...XD pero no, soy así de molona!!

Ya sabeis... cualquier cosa, un clik a la letrita verde!!

Un saludoo!!


	19. Embarazada

Sí!!! Hagamos una fiesta!! Buff, hacía medio siglo que no subía cap de las conciencias... pero aqui estoy de nuevo... muahahahahahahahaha!! no os vais a librar de mi tan facilmente!! Aunque creias que si eh (??) Bueno, la verdad es que una de las razones por las que no escribía sobre las conciencias era porque realmente no se me ocurria un tema que desarollar, y como siempre, en un delirio en el momento de irme a dormir (porque siempre me pasa en el momento en el que estoy durmiendo y pienso: anda! ya se de que hacerlo!) se me ocurrió. Alguien puede pensar que es lo mismo que el capitulo de Reneesme, pero no nos equivoquemos amigos, porque para tener un hijo, primero hay que estar embarazada, asi que de eso va este cap. Buff, tanta explicacion para decir eso. Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer: nada es mio bla bla bla Meyer bla bla bla conciencias bla bla bla y todo eso.**

* * *

**"Embarazada"**

Estoy embarazada. Qué fuerte. _"Sí tía... ya ves, si es que ya te lo decía yo... o sea ya me entiendes..." _**"Sí, sí yo te superentiendo tía... que fuerte que fuerte que fuerte!" **Si un año atrás me hubieran dicho que ahora estaría embarazada no les habría creído. _"Bueno, en realidad te hubieras reído en sus caras de lo realmente estúpido que suena que TÚ estés embarazada..." _Ya ahora estoy aquí, embarazada. **"Y la ganadora del concurso de obviedades es..." **_"YO"_ **"¿Tú? ¿Por qué ibas a ser tú?" **_"Yo que sé... ¿por qué no puedo ser yo? siempre igual, dejándome de lado..."_ **"Anda calla y dejemos que Bella siga"** No puedo creer que todo haya pasado tan rápido. En un año aproximadamente he conocido a un vampiro, me he enamorado de él, me ha dejado**"No lo digas... dolor en el pecho" **_"Sí, a mi eso me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa, porque el corazón me late muy deprisa y parece que se vaya a salir..."_ **"¿Y qué?" **_"No sé, creía que era un hecho curioso"_ **"Claro..." **me he hecho amiga íntima de un licántropo **"Sí... tus gustos son un poco raros..." **_"No, creo que lo más indicado es decir que Bella es rarita... bueno no, rarita no, MUY RARA"_ con el que he ido a montar en moto, me he tirado de un acantilado "_YUPIII!"_ **"Yo no le veo la diversión a éso, ¿sabes el miedo que pasé mientras esta loca se tiraba por el acantilado de los coj-"** he salvado al vampiro al que amo de suicidarse porque pensaba que estaba muerta **"Porque claro, se supone que mucha gente sobrevive cuando se tiran de los acantilados cuando hace un viento y unas olas que te cag-" **_"Pues los licántropos sobrevivían, y se tiraban más de una vez"_ **"¿Te suena licántropo y imortalidad? Sí, seguramente..." **_"Licántropo es por Jacob... la de immortalidad la he oído en algún sitio... pero no estoy segura, ahora debería pensarlo..."_ me enamoré también del licántropo _"Lo que decía, eres una Friki"_ **"Secundo la moción" **_"¿La qué?"_ **"La moción"**_"¿Qué es una moción?"_ **"No has visto nunca una peli de abogados?" **_No... ¿qué és un abogado?"_ **"Da igual, dejemoslo" **y mis dos amores _"Qué confianzas tiene la chica..."_ lucharon juntos contra la vampira sedienta de venganza que iba contra mí **"¿Ésa que te perseguía porque su pareja casi te mata, te rompe una pierna, y te mordió? sí debe ser ésa..." **_"Un momento... si su novio te hizo éso, ¿por qué te perseguia ella a ti?, ¿no tendría que ser al revés? a mi me hacen esto y les meto una de yoyas que ni se dan cuenta..."_ **"Queridos lectores... a pesar de que lo repito en casi cada capítulo, parece que ella no se entera... así que por favor, no os molestéis cuando le diga a la anticonciencia que NOSOTRAS SOMOS BELLA!"** _"Ahhh, siempre con lo mismo, se repite tanto! Y encima se enrolla media hora para decir tres palabras en mayúscula a las que nadie hace caso, porque ella siempre es así, se compra unos queridos lectores y cree que es genial..."_ **"¿Cómo iba yo a comprarme unos queridos lectores?" **_"¿Acaso no conoces el internet? Anticuada!"_ **"Que alguien me coja que la matooo!" **Y me he casado, y voy a tener... un bebé. _"Bueno... aquí es cuando por fin empieza lo interesante"_ **"Exacto"** _"No creo que a la cosa ésa rara que tienes en la barriga se le pueda denominar bebé - no creáis que lo dice por ella misma, lo está leyendo, pero que no se entere de que os lo he dicho-"_ **"Dado el hecho de que es hijo de un vampiro y una humana" **_"Bueno, de Bella... que no sé yo si acaba de ser humana del todo..."_ **"Bueno, pues dado ése hecho, lo más probable es que nazca un bebé híbrido mitad humano mitad vampiro, que tenga una mezcla de los poderes del padre con los de la madre, que crezca muy rápido y que a los diecisiete deje de crecer" **_"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA por favor! Qué idea tan ridícula! ¿Cómo iba a pasar todo eso? Demasiadas pelis de abogados has visto... sea lo que sea éso...JAJAJAJAJAJA"_ En éso la anticonciencia tiene razón. ¿Cómo se supone que éso va a pasar? Va a ser un bebé normal... **"¬¬" **Dentro de su normalidad "_¬¬"_ Vaaale, va ser un friki. _"Lo que yo decía... como la madre"_ **"Esperemos que saque la belleza del padre... porque creo que tú ya le darás suficiente..." **_"Sí... porque de darle tanto pecho..."_ **"Me refería a lo de ser friki... pero tú a lo tuyo..." **_"Sí ya estoy en lo mío... - pintándose las uñas-"_ Aún sigo preguntándome como puedes pintarte las uñas si no tienes... _"¿Cómo que no tengo? ¿No tenemos uñas?"_ **"No" **_"¿Y entonces qué me estoy pintando?"_ **"Tú sabrás..."** Sólo espero, lo deseo por todo el oro del mundo, que mi bebé no tenga conciencias _"¿Y qué quieres entonces? ¿que esté loco? ¿que no sepa lo que hace? ¿vas a ser así de cruel con el pobre bebé?"_ Bueno, que si las tiene, no tenga unas conciencias tan pesadas como las mías... **"Éso deberia haberme ofendido, pero... no, no lo ha hecho. Además, tu bebé va a tener: o a dos conciencias como nosotras, o a dos como las de Edward... y bueno, yo preferiría que mi hijo estuviera medio loco a que fuera bipolar y estuviera torturado con él mismo eternamente, pero si así lo prefieres..." **_"Toucheé"_ Las conciencias de Edward no deben ser tan malas... ¿verdad? _"No lo sé, no las conocemos, tu cabeza es como una carcel de la que no podemos salir... por favooor!! que alguien me saque de aquíííi"_ **"Llevamos aquí, dieciocho años, ya deberías estar acostumbrada" **Un momento... ¿habéis estado en la cabeza de alguien más? _"Digamos que sí..."_ **"Pero la cosa no salio muy bien." **Que pasó? **"Se suicidó" **_"En realidad no fue culpa nuestra... bueno, sí, sí lo fue, pero no intencionalmente... sí, también. Pero como nos reíamos diciéndole: vuela, vuela!"_ **"Ay sí... que bonitos tiempos! un día llegó a creérselo y bueno, lo intentó, desde un rascacielos... pero fue su culpa, ella se lo creyó" **Tengo miedo. _"No tienes porqué hombre... si a ti solo hacía falta decirte Edward. Auch, ahora no podemos volver a hacer servir esa táctica de tortura mientras duermes..."_ **"No creo que haga falta, porque cuando dé a luz a su bebé, Edward la transformará y ya no tendrá que dormir nunca más..." **_"No vas a dejar de decir cosas ridículas?"_ **"Llegará un momento en el que te diré: te lo dije" **_"Sí... seguro que sí"_ Embarazada. Suena bien. _Sí, hasta que estés redonda y sean tus gases los que suenen..."_ **"Agg, había sido un buen final de capítulo, anda vámonos, vámonos, antes de que cometa un coinciencidio..."**

* * *

¿Coinciencidio? ¿WTF? jajja, ya lo se, pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que las conciencias no son humanas... no podia ser un homicidio, y tampoco podria ser un animalcidio... jajja, vale, eso tampoco existe... pero se trata de ponerle cidio al final de todo no?? ahhh, mejor dejo de escribir.

Agradeceria unos reviews!! (pago por reviews, pero que fanfi no se entere... que me roba la idea... xD)

Un saludo!!


	20. Último día

Holaa!! Después de un siglo y medio, que serían 150 años he vuelto!! Lo sé, sorprendente verdad?? la verdad es que tenía estas ideas desde que volví de vacaciones ( las ideas para los caps) y tengo algunas más ya, lo que pasa que llega el momento de ponerme a escribirlas y me bloqueo... es lo que tiene la presion de la escritora best-seller. Jajajaj, ya me gustaría. Bueno, ya llevo 20 capítulos, o lo que sea esto. Woow! Es como cumplir años o algo asi no?? jajja... quien sabe, dios! no se como la gente se enrolla tanto aqui cuando yo nunca se que poner... jums. Siempre me pasa lo mismo, y luego quedo como una sosa que nunca pone nada... asquito de inspiración cuando la necesito! noo, pero claro, tiene que venir a las tres de la madrugada para que no puedas escribirlo...

Bueno, dejando de lado mis delirios mentales que ahora mismo no vienen a cuento, os dejo el cap! Espero que os guste! Por cierto, para ls que ya no se acuerden, o se lien.

Bella

**Conciencia**

_Anticonciencia_

**Disclaimer: lo digo en cada capítulo, ¿hace falta que lo repita? tendre que buscarme otro trabajo, tanta rutina me está matando.**

* * *

**"Último día"**

Todo el mundo cree que el último día debe ser especial en algun sentido, yo, sin embargo, no opino lo mismo. _"Como no, la rara ésta tenía que ir al revés de todo el mundo" _**"Déjala explicarse..." **Yo opino que todos los días son especiales en un sentido, todos tienen una parte para recordar. _"¿Qué se ha fumado?"_ **"Tiene pinta de ser... ¡una sobredosis de Edward!" **_"¡Plaquetas! dame un desfibrilador del 4, ponle antifuretaminas y estabilízala con juterrimanol, vamos a llevarla al quirofano"_ **"¿WTF?" **_"¿A caso nunca has visto Urgencias o qué?"_ **"No, yo soy más de House, ya sabes, humor inteligente" **_"Bah, sea lo que sea eso del humor inteligente, Urgencias es mucho mejor, estoy segura de que en house no lo pasas mal mientras los médicos van diciendo cosas que no entiendes mientras ves que el paciente va a morirse"_ **" ¿Y que tiene eso de emocionante?" **_"Ajj, no puedo hablar con amateurs"_ **"Si ni quiera sabes lo que esa palabra significa" **_"Da igual, mola decirla"_ **"Ah... vale" **Bueno, como iba diciendo. Que sea el último no significa que de por sí tenga que ser especial. Los primeros días siempre son especiales **"Sí, sobretodo si un vampiro te mira desde la otra punta del comedor con una mirada asesina" **_"Y si luego en biologia intenta matarte mejor... aún más especial!"_ Y no hay que olvidarnos de los días del medio. **" No es por meterme contigo... bueno, un poco sí lo es, pero a alguien más le esta sonando ésto como una clase de barrio sésamo, sin ánimo de ofender... a barrio sésamo claro" **_"Sí, ahora sólo hace falta que diga: los plátanos son verdes y la hierba amarilla, éso es algo que todos sabemos!! es OBVIO!"_ **"Te has equivocado" **_"Ui sí perdon, se dice hiebra ¿no? en lugar de hierba... que fallo"_ **"Normalmente ahora te corregiría o te diría algo, pero ya me he rendido" **_"Sííí, ¡por fin he ganado! ¡he conseguido la victoria! ¡ahora todo el reino sera mio! ¡mio!"_ **"Demasiado señor de los anillos... nunca dejará de llorar por la cosa ésa llamada Galdum" **_"GOLUM"_ **"Viene a ser lo mismo" **El hecho por el que estoy hablando de ésto hoy y ahora **" en este preciso instante y minuto y segundo" **es porque hoy es mi último día de instituto. La sema que viene me graduaré y _"Pues ya era hora, porque estaba empezando a pensar que éramos unas cegatas... ya decía yo que de lejos se veía todo muy raro..."_ Me graduaré en el instituto. _"Ya claro, ¿dónde sinó? ¿en una optica? si es que... que inculta eres hija..."_ **"- colgándose de una soga- ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?" **_"Mmm... pues-"_ **"No hables. Sobre la soga, no intentéis éso en casa niños, hacedlo en los árboles de fuera, en casa no hay nada para colgarse" **Tengo una conciencia sádica, o gore, o lo que sea, y me da miedo. **"Abuelito dime túuu..." **Mucho miedo. _"Dímelo a mí"_ La cuestión es, que después de estos dos años rodeada de toda esta gente _"A la que ignoraste durante unos seis meses aproximadamente por lo de Edward, sumando con los que no te llevas bien y con los que no has ni hablado..."_ rodeada de esta gente que, de alguna manera u otra, han formado parte de mi vida **"Vive nuestro amigo Marcoooo..." **ahora siento como un poco de pena al abandonar todo esto. _"Quien lo hubiera dicho el dia que viniste deseando que todo ésto pasara cuanto más rápido mejor"_ **"El fútbol es su pasión, ¡hay que marcar otro gol!" **¿Qué mosca le ha picado a ésta? _"Bueno, si hablamos de moscas, ninguna. Luego, si nos referimos a la metáfora de la frase que se podría traducir a "que le pasa", puedo decirte sólo una cosa: no lo sé."_ ¿De qué libro lo has leído? _"¿yo? de ninguno...-esconde su ejemplar de expresiones metafóricas-"_ Bueno, por lo menos sabes leer. _"Síi- esconde su CD incluido con el libro y su reproductor de CD"_ Pero aun así, no sé qué le pasa a lo conciencia. **"Yo te lo explico, que en las últimas líneas sólo sale la anti y me quita protagonismo, así que ahora tienes que prepararte para una parrafada de conciencia pesada. Lo que pasa es que, al hablar del último día, he recordado mi último día en el colegio de conciencias. Y entonces me he puesto a recordar, y he pensado en mi infancia y en las series de dibujos que miraba, y entonces me ha entrado la nostalgia y me he puesto a cantarlas" **¿Escuela de conciencias? **"Me ha ignorado" **_"Sí, las conciencias también vamos a la escuela, ¿sinó cómo te crees que podemos ponernos en la cabeza de alguien? Una inteligencia como la mia no se consigue así como así..."_ **"No, hay que entrenarse... mucho-viva el sarcasmo-"** El asunto es que Carlisle _"Carlisleeee - baba-"_ ¿WTF? **"No puedo hacerle nada... yo voy con Edward pero a ella le van más maduritos" **Ah, el asunto es que Carlisle me prometió que me convertiría _"En una linda princesita para reinar para siempre y que todo el mundo sea feliz"_ **"¡Ya basta! ¡no dejaré que vuelvas a ver princesa por sorpresa nunca más!" **Pero no estoy muy segura de que vaya a hacerlo, y por otro lado, tengo un poco de miedo. Aunque éso no es lo que importa ahora. Lo importante es que, he pasado muchos momentos geniales en este instituto **"¿Por ejemplo?" **Ahora no se me ocurre ninguno, pero los he pasado. Y voy a echarlo de menos. La gente, los amigos _"A Mike, Eric y Tayler como acosadores, a Jessica como cotorra personal, a Lauren como enemiga sin precedentes... ¡sii! ¡gente genial!"_ Me da igual. Les voy a echar de menos igualmente. Pero es momento de crecer. **"Ninoninoninoninonino...-intento de sirena de policía- ¡Emergencia! frase muy parecida a la canción de El Canto Del Loco, peter pan... ¿es ésto acaso un plagio?" **_"No dejaré que vuelva a ver salvadores de plagios de canciones"_ Esa serie no existe. _"¿Ah no? ¿y que es éso que miro los viernes?"_ **"Arresto de asesinos de canciones" **_"Ah sí, Operacion Triunfo"_ Dejadme acabar que me queda poco. Lo que decía, es tiempo de crecer, y siento que a partir de ahora todo va a ser diferente. **"Hombre, eso es obvio, si no es como ahora entonces es diferente. Todo lo que haces en la vida condiciona que tu vida vaya por un camino o por otro, pero todo siempre es diferente" **_"Necesitaba salir un poquito más en el cap... la envidia es lo que tiene"_ Como decía, siento que todo será diferente. Pero eso no significa que sea malo. _"Será mejor, eso seguro"_ **"Sí, toda la eternidad con Edward... ¿qué más se puede pedir?" **_"Carlisleee"_ **"-colgándose- recordad, ¡en el árbol de fuera es más eficaz!"**

* * *

Y bueno!! Ese ha sido el cap! Y direis... tanto para eso?? pues si! No doy para mas... xD es lo que hay. La inspiración no me quiere, creo que me pondré a llorar. No, mejor dejaré de escribir para no dejarme más en ridículo.

Sí, así mejor.

**Bueno, dejad reviews si os ha gustado, si no os ha gustado, si misteriosamente pasabais por aqui y habeis decidio leerlo, o si no lo habeis leido pero me teneis pena por estar tan mal de la cabeza. Yo los apreciaré todos.**

Espero que leáis otra cap pronto, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Un saludoo!!

* * *


	21. Redacción

Siii, despues de un tiempo perdidas por estos mundos de crisis, violencia y generaciones cada vez más adelantadas, he vuelto!! (no hagais caso a lo anterior, no sé a que viene). Bueno, la última vez dije que intentaría subir otro cap lo más pronto que me fuera posible, bueno señores y señoras, es triste, pero ESTO es lo más pronto que me ha sido posible. Ando un poco escasa de ideas, y algunas no me acaban de convencer lo suficiente. Sin añadir que he empezado las clases (desgraciadamente) y este año estoy en bachillerato y todo eso... pero eh! esto no es una despedida ni nada eh?? es que esta sonando como si lo fuera...XD pues no! no os libraréis de mí tan facilmente. Escribir esto no me ocupa mucho tiempo y teniendo en cuenta que ya normalmente subo cap cada mil años pues... no habrá diferencia. Bueno, espero que os guste este cap!!

**Disclaimer: El personaje de Bella pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Las conciencias pertenecen a Bella, por lo tanto pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo pertenezco a Stephenie Meyer. DIOS MIO! Stephenie Meyer posee todo el mundo!**

* * *

**Redacción**

Tengo que escribir una redacción de nada más y nada menos que dos cientas palabras _"¿Ya serás tu capaz de escribir todo eso? Piensa que són más de dos ¿eh?"_ Ignoraré eso. La cuestión es que tengo que escribir una redacción sobre "qué considero que será de mi vida en los años venideros". A lo que yo me pregunto, ¿como voy a hacerla? _"¿A qué te refieres?"_ **"Bueno, la cosa es simple, no puedes ir poniendo en las redacciones: pues creo que mi novio vampiro me convertirá en uno de los suyos después de casarnos y, si tengo suerte perder mi virginidad con él..."** _"Yo una vez perdí mi virginidad, pero luego la encontré. Estaba en uno de los cajones de mi armario, no entiendo por qué se había escondido allí."_ **"O_O" **_"No he entendido lo de las dos os y la barra baja..."_ **"Es una cara sorprendida, tienes que mirar el conjunto, te darás cuenta..."** _"Ah sí! sí... emm, es verdaad sí... - no tiene ni idea- ¡oye acotación! ¿Qué es ésto de hacerme quedar mal? que puedo denunciarte ¿eh? - perdón, sí tiene idea.- Así me gusta. - en realidad no la tiene.-"_ Bueno, como yo iba diciendo y como muy bien ha explicado la conciencia, no puedo hacer una redacción así. **"Sí, es que yo siempre explico muy bien las cosas, es uno de mis múltiples dones, ¡Qué digo! ¡Uno de todos mis millones de dones!" **_"Alguien se ha tomado doble ración de autoestima hoy..."_ ¿Alguien en este mundo puede hacerme caso y ayudarme con el tema de la redacción? _**"No"**_ Vale, gracias. _"Oye, ¿y por qué no te la inventas? digo yo, no debe ser tan difícil, todo el mundo va a poner lo mismo: iré a la universidad, me graduaré, moriré a los 25... lo mismo de siempre blah blah blah."_ **"Nadie pone en sus redacciones que morirá a los 25"** _"Mi amiga Lucy lo hizo, y murió"_ **"Por alguna razón que sí entiendo me está entrando un mal rollo..."** Pero es que no sé, es decir, inventármela sería como mentir, y a mí no me gusta mentir. _"No te gusta porque eres patética mintiendo, seguramente si fueras mínimante buena, le acabarías cogiendo el gustillo"_ **"En eso tiene razón, eres muy triste cuando se trata de mentir, pero piénsalo, es escrito, la voz no te va a fallar, no vas a sudar como las cataratas del niagara... los factores ayudan"** yo no sudo tanto cuando miento. **"Ya, coméntaselo a tus jerseys, guapa"** Vale, soy pésima mintiendo, pero aun así, me siento mal haciéndolo. _"Sí, ya claro, ahora va de niña inocente y buena... bien que miente ella cuando quiere escaparse para ir a ver a Edward... ésta sabe mentir para lo que le interesa"_ ¡Eso no es cierto! _"-mostrándole imágenes- ¿lo ves?"_ Vale, lo admito. Pero en serio, no quiero mentir en esto. **"Pero tampoco puedes poner la verdad, casi te matan por guardar el secreto ¿y ahora vas a ponerlo en una estúpida redacción?" **Ya lo sé, es sólo que... _"Ahora le esta entrando la crisis de conciencia... que raro suena eso teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que yo soy una conciencia... ¿estoy en crisis? ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Estoy en crisis! ¡Necesito un doctor, rápido!"_ **"Bella querida.." **_"¡Que alguien me ayude!, me queda poco tiempo de vida, estoy en crisis ¿no lo entendéis? ¡en CRISIS!"_ **"Bella, tu amor por Edward es más grande que tus remordimientos por mentir a tanta gente, además, si tu estuvieras en su lugar no querrías que la razón de tu existencia te traicionara ¿verdad?" **_"¡CRISIS HE DICHO! ¡CRISIS!"_ **"Además, no hay nada malo en mentir de vez en cuando, tampoco es que seas una mentirosa compulsiva ni nada de eso... sólo tienes que mentir para proteger a tu familia" **_"-escribiendo- a mi perro le dejo mi jugete preferido que tanto le gusta morder... a mi madre-"_ Sé que tienes razón. La verdad es que no sé ni por qué estoy dudando, pero es que... supongo que me da miedo el futuro. ¿Y si Edward no me convierte y muero, y no puedo estar con él nunca más? _"Pues entonces nos veremos pronto, mejor, así no tengo que dejarte nada en mi testamento... a ver, por donde iba... ¡ah sí! a mi preciosa almohada-"_ **"Querida, Edward te quiere más que a nada, y estoy segura de que no está dispuesto a perderte. Va a tener que ceder, sabe que no puede vivir sin tí." **Tienes razón. Gracias por todo. **"De nada, ahora si me disculpas tengo algunas cosas que arreglar por aquí" **Está bién, voy a escribir mi redacción. _"Y para acabar, a mi hermana, la conciencia, no le dejo nada, por ser más lista que yo desde que eramos pequeñas y por corregirme siempre... quién gana ahora ¿eh?"_ **"Bueno, tú eres la que mueres... así que podríamos decir que yo"** _"¡MIERDA! Siempre me pasa lo mismo..."_ **"Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos un batido mientras esperamos a que venga la muerte a buscarte?"** _"Es una buena idea, quizá si le ofrezco uno me perdona la vida"_**"Sí, seguro que sí."**

Buno, la anticonciencia tan... tan ella como siempre. He decidio que por hoy la conciencia cumpliría con su misión de ayudar a Bella, pero no va a durar mucho, en el próximo ya volvera a tocar las narices... por no decir otra cosa.

**¿Quieres saber una cosa? Ahora, dándole a la letra verde que aparece en el centro de la parte de abajo de la pantalla puedes ganar nada más y nada menos que: UN VIAJE CON GASTOS PAGADOS AL SITIO DEL MUNDO QUE QUIERAS!! Y además alojarte en un hotel de CINCO estrellas! ¿Quien no querría eso? ya sabes, solo hace falta darle a la letra verde y tu vida puede cambiar...**

Que paranoica y feliz que soy... que mal estoy, tendré que hacermelo mirar.

Un saludooo!

* * *


	22. Dibujando

Vale, soy una mentirosa, la última vez que subí capítulo dije que intentaría subir el próximo capítulo pronto, y fijaros cuanto tiempo ha pasado de eso. La verdad es que me sabe mal, pero es que ya no tengo muchas ideas para esto. Así que aviso que el tren esta llegando a su destino, no creo que a este "fic" le queden muchos capítulos más, más que nada porque ya casi nunca me inspiro para escribir a estas dos locas (aunque de vez en cuando sí, no lo voy a negar, mi parte loca no se ha ido...xD). Lo digo ahora porque no me gusta poner notas de autor en lugar de capítulos, o lo que sean, ya me entendéis. No puedo prometer nada sobre el próximo capítulo, ya que ya habéis visto como ha ido, y no me gusta hacer promesas en vano. Bueno, espero que os guste este, siento la tardanza.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bella y Edward pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, las conciencias solían pertenecer a la autora hasta que ésta tardó más de dos meses en actualizar... ejem.**

* * *

**"Dibujando"**

Hoy en clase de dibujo nos han pedido que dibujemos aquello con lo que no podríamos vivir sin. Está claro que debería dibujar a Edward, pero no creo que él se lo mereciera. **"Aún recuerdo la última vez que intentó dibujar... cuánto llegué a reirme"** _"Sí, fue dibujando... ¿quién era? Summer ¿no? la chica del colegio de Phoenix... la pobre chica tuvo que cambiarse de instituto porque se traumatizó con el dibujo de Bella"_ **"Creo que sus palabras fueron: ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡Qué atrocidad!" **Me encanta como me ayudáis siempre. **_"Y a nosotras nos encanta ayudarte, ya lo sabes..."_** No entiendo porque nos ponen esos proyectos de dibujo, ¿por qué no nos limitamos a dibujar un árbol? _"Porque a no ser que los árboles esten hechos de un tronco y tres ramas supergordas y cortas, tampoco sabes hacer un árbol."_ Bueno vale, los árboles tampoco son lo mío, ¿qué tal un pez? **"Tampoco creo que eso sea buena idea" **¿Por qué? **"Básicamente porque la última vez que dibujaste un pez parecía que se había electrocutado con una anguila..."** ¿Y un atardecer? _"Bueno... la última vez que dibujaste un atardecer parecía un culo o algo así, no se podía definir exactamente qué era... ni siquiera el profesor lo sabía."_ ¿Y por qué, simplemente, no hacemos un dibujo abstracto? ¡Sí! eso sería lo mejor, estoy segura de que si hiciera un dibujo abstracto sacaría una nota genial. **"Yo no estaría tan segura..." **_"Sí, yo diría que una niña de cinco años haría un dibujo abstracto mejor que tú..."_ ¿En serio? Es decir, sé que soy mala dibujando **"Por no decir pésima" **_"Patética,atroz, nefasta, deficiente... ya me entiendes, todas esas palabras que significan lo mismo pero que se escriben diferente... eso, como se llaman, los Simones"_ **"¿Los Simones?" **_"Sí, los simones, los enemigos de los Antonios... ¿no me dirás que no sabes de quien estoy hablando?"_ **"Pues sinceramente, no."** _"¿Cómo puedes no conocerlos? uno de los Simones se enamoró de una de los Antonios, pero su amor era imposible y al final murieron los dos."_ **"Eso es Romeo y Julieta" **_"Ajjj, ¡déjame en paz! siempre igual..."_ Bueno, mientras discutís sobre los sinónimos y los antónimos. _"¡Exacto! a eso me referia, si es que claro, la que no lo entiende no lo entiende, no te culpo..."_ **"¡Quizá si lo hubieras explicado mejor lo hubiera entendido!"** Y como no, ellas dos discutiendo y yo aquí como una prigada sin saber que puedo dibujar que me quede aceptable. **"Acabo de tener una idea" **_"¿Por qué nunca tengo yo una idea?"_ **"¿Porque para eso hace falta pensar?" **_"Touchée"_ Conciencia dime que puedo hacer, porque la verdad estoy despesperada. **"Pues dejar la hoja en blanco. Es como un juego de significados, no puedes vivir sin nada... ¿lo entiendes?" **_"-Escribiendo- Querida autora, cuando hagas que yo tenga idea, por favor, que no sean tan malas como las de la conciencia... ¡y a ver si no tardas tanto en escribir un capítulo!"_ **"No sé como la sigo aguantando. Si algún dia sale algún periódico anunciando su muerte que se sepa que no he sido yo, porque si no lo he hecho ya..." **¿Tenéis diarios ahí dentro?** "Sí, y revistas del corazón... estamos enteradas de muchas cosas... muahahahahahah" **¿Cómo qué? cuenta cuenta...**"-Le susurra cosas a Bella. Os preguntaréis ¿cómo le susurra cosas a alguien de la que ella forma parte? pues no lo sabemos amigos, simplemente creed que es así y ya está, total, el fic en sí tampoco tiene mucha credibilidad ni sentido ni nada por el estilo- ¡Acotación!- ¿Qué?- ¡Ya basta!- Jo, siempre igual..." **_"- Sigue escribiendo- y por último me gustaría que me dieras un poco más de protagonismo, he pensado que quizá podrías hacer un fic para mí sola y todo eso, después de todo soy la que destaca de las dos..."_ No es mala idea lo de dejarlo en blanco, pero es imposible que eso se pueda hacer, y si no me importara suspender la asignatura lo haría, pero no puedo. **"¿Tú nunca te desmelenas?" **_"Pero si Bella casi siempre va al instituto con el pelo suelto, claro que se desmelena... ¿o desmelenarse es quedarse calvo? porque entonces, ¿para que querría quedarse calva? no es bonito ¿sabes? por lo menos no en Bella, ¿sabes la cabeza huevo que le quedaría?"_ **"Sí, a veces me lo he imaginado, y la verdad es que sí que le quedaria una cabeza huevo exagerada, pero piensa lo gracioso que seria abrillantársela..." **_**"-Con una sonrisa malévola- Siiii..."**_ Odio dibujo, odio tener que dibujar, ¿Por qué no simplemente hacemos literatura? **"Pues porque les gusta torturarte" **_"Como a nosotras"_ **"Básicamente" **Veo que no estáis en la labor de ayudarme. **"Bella, me ofendes, ¿que clase de conciencias seríamos si te ayudáramos?" ¿**Unas normales? _"Por favor Bella, es que este es nuestro trabajo. Hacer que crezcas y te des cuenta de que puedes decidir por ti misma, de que no nos necesitas. Pero aún así, siempre estaremos aquí, a tu lado pequeña, como cuando eras pequeña, como siempre."_ **"¿De qué peli es eso?" **_"-Esconde su libro de "Frases de películas"- ¿Pelicula? de ninguna... es algo que me ha salido así... solol"_ **"Sí, y yo soy rubia natural" **_"¿Entonces es natural? Todo este tiempo pensando que te teñías y ahora veo que no... woow, se me han caído los esquemas.."_ **"Inspira, expira, inspira, expira..." **_"¡Esa frase es de una película! de cuando la mujer esta dando a luz y el doctor le va diciendo que..."_ **"- Escribe- Querida autora, he pensado que en algun capítulo de estos podrías matar a la anticonciencia, ya sabes, aunque solo sea durante un rato para devolvérmela al final, aunque si quieres quedártela a mi no me importaría, es más, me harias un favor enorme. ¡Y a ver si no tardamos tanto en escribir un mísero capítulo!" **Y como siempre, no me van a ayudar. Haré algo abstracto sobre la música y lo dejaré. Gracias por nada chicas. _"De nada"_ **"-Sigue escribiendo- y quisiera tener mi propio camerino, a ser posible con un montón de comida y con un jacuzzi, y también me gustaría..."**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Sí, lo sé, ha perdido la calidad y la gracia, ya no es un fic fresco como al principio, bla bla bla. (se me va la cabeza... no puedo escribir esto que luego parezco loca)

Este capítulo está muy relatado a mí, porque soy pésima dibujando. Por suerte no hago clases de dibujo desde hace dos años cuando ya dejó de ser una asignatura obligatoria, fue un gran descanso. MUY grande. Y sí, los árboles los hago así, el tronco y las tres ramas gordas. xD

¡A ver para cuando tendremos el próximo! ¡Se aceptan apuestas!

**Si os doy pena o asco o simplemente quereis que acabe con esta cosa llamada mis conciencias darle a la letrita verde. ;)**

Un saludooo!


	23. Exámenes

Abajo =)

* * *

**"Exámenes"**

Época de exámenes. ¿Hay alguien en este mundo que no la odie? _"¿Qué son los examenes?"_ **"Ahí tienes a una persona... bueno, más bien un algo, bueno... "** Sí vale, ya lo he entendido, gracias. Después de una semana con dos exámenes cada día y de estar estudiando todas las tardes y noches _"Cosa que es muy divertida porque Bella se estresa al no poder ver a Edward"_ hoy hago mi último exámen del curso. La verdad es que ya era hora **"Sí, ya estaba harta de tener que aguantar el pesado de Mike cada vez que viene a pedirte los apuntes de alguna asignatura y te roza el pompis cuando no te das cuenta..." **¿WTF? _"Vale, y luego aquí la tonta soy yo..."_ Bueno, creo que es mejor ignorar eso, por el bien de mi salud mental. _"¿Aún tienes de eso?"_ No, creo que no. Mi último exámen es, como no, el más difícil de todos. Todo un trimestre de literatura. Es decir, poesía. Así que será mejor que empieze ya. **"Sí, que luego te pasará como con el exámen de matemáticas, tanto tiempo esperando a empezar y por culpa de eso te perdiste el almuerzo con los Cullen... aún sigo resentida por eso..."** Que rencorosa eres. Y ahora ya, déjame empezar. A ver, el exámen consta en contestar unas preguntas relacionadas con un poema, vale, no tiene que ser tan difícil ¿verdad?. _"Ojala sí"_. Tú tan simpática como siempre... _"Ya sabes que sí - le guiña un ojo, el derecho para ser más exactos, aunque si quereís una descripción más detallada podríamos decir que no lo ha cerrado del todo, si no que ha quedaddo un 0.86 % del ojo abierto-"_** "¿Por qué dejaste que las acotaciones tuvieran acceso a la máquina de café, no ves como se ponen después?" **_"Oh vamos, pensé que sería divertido... además, se las veía muy aburridas..."_ **"Y un subidón de cafeína las ayudará - ¡yiiihaaaaa, arre caballo! - Qué verguenza" **_"Sinceramente, creo que te tomas la vida demasiado en serio y no te paras a disfrutar las pequeñas cosas que hacen que el mundo sea un lugar mejor donde vivir"_ **"Tienes que dejar de mirar esas telenovelas cada tarde... por favor." **_"¡Pero es que no puedo! Además, ahora Javier se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorado de Marcela, pero Jessica, que es la novia que tiene de momento, también se ha dado cuenta y entonces ha hecho un plan para quedarse con Javier"_ **"No me digas... ¿le ha dicho que está embarazada cuando en realidad no lo está?"** _"¿Cómo lo sabes? que acaso han hecho el capítulo y me lo he perdido?"_ **"No, pero es típico" **_"Ah ya entiendo... Alice te lo ha dicho ¿verdad? ya decía yo que esa duende..."_ Queréis hablar más bajito, ¡no puedo concentrarme! **"Dos cosas. Primero: es imposible que Alice me haya dicho algo a mí, puesto que no soy nada y que no me conoce. Segundo: si miras las telenovelas puedes observar que eso siempre pasa"** _"¿Y el que queda?"_ **"¿El que queda de qué?"** _"Has dicho que habían dos cosas, falta una..."_ **"Dios mio..." **Con razón no se me da bien álgebra. _"Tú calla y escribe en la cosa esa que estás haciendo..."_ Cada día esta más gruñona, no estarás en tus dias ¿no? o quizá es que ya ha llegado el momento de la menopausia, porque dudo que estés embarazada... más que nada porque... sería muy raro tener a una conciencia embarazada dentro de mi cabeza. **"-Soy una acotación y reclamo el derecho que tenemos de aparecer en los capítulos, además de poder consumir café siempre que queramos- oh perfecto, lo que faltaba, un movimiento revolucionario de las acotaciones... y todo por haberles dejado beber café - queremos café! queremos café!" **_"Déjame que piense... ¿como sabes tú que en la gran mayoría de las telenovelas hay una chica que finge estar embarazada si supuestamente y según tú aseguras... nunca has visto una telenovela?"_ **"- disimulando- Porque sale en los anuncios... - la han pillaaaadooo-"** _"¡Protesto señoría!"_ ¿Qué pasa? _"Nada, pero me encanta decir eso"_ Enhorabuena, ahora me dejas continuar, gracias. _"-susurrando- eh, conci"_ **"¿Si?" **_"Creo que Bella también tiene poderes psíquicos, porque me ha dicho gracias antes de que le dijera que sí..."_ **"Sí, supongo que es algo que sólo la gente inteligente tiene... ya me entiendes, Bella, yo, Alice..." **_"¿Entonces estás diciendo que Edward es tonto?"_ ¿Quién está hablando de Edward? **"Mira como se entera de lo que quiere ella... pero no, no estoy diciendo que Edward sea tonto, porque me refería a las mujeres..." **_"Entonces Rosalie, Esme, Renee, Jessica, Angela y Lauren..."_ **"No, ni Rosalie ni Esme ni Renee ni Jessica ni Angela lo son, en cuanto a Lauren, bueno, eso lo pondremos en duda."** _"¿Está muy lejos de aquí?"_ **"¿El qué?** _"¡Pues duda! porque si tenemos que poner a Lauren ahí y está muy lejos ya puedes ir olvidándote de que te ayude a arrastrarla"_ **"Anti ¿no has aprendido nada en estos 23 capítulos que llevamos ya?" **_"Claro, he aprendido una cosa, pero no se la puedes contar a nadie, porque si Bella se entera, me mata"_ Os oigo perfectamente, más que nada porque estáis dentro de mi cabeza y no hay, desgraciadamente, muy desgraciadamente de hecho, modo de que pueda librarme de vosotras y vuestras molestas voces de pito. _"Lo que iba diciendo...he descubierto... y creo que deberías sentarte porque es muy fuerte - caféeeeee siiiiiii! - ignoraremos eso. He descubierto que: Edward... es un... vampiro"_ **"Wow, nunca lo hubiera imaginado! - sarcasmo, sarcasmo, sarcasmo-" **_"¿A que no? ¡yo tampoco! si es que nadie lo hubiera dicho... es decir, si que pensaba que era un poco rarito por lo de beber sangre y ser siempre joven y tener el tacto frío... pero no sé, de ahí a que fuera vampiro..."_ **"Y no es que no te haya dado pruebas todo este tiempo que ha estado con Bella, más que nada porque ya se lo había dicho y porque lo sabemos desde antes de que la autora decidiera escribirnos" **_"Bueno, pues si te crees tan lista, la proxima vez lo descubres tú"_ **"Pues vale" **_"Pues bien"_ **"Pues eso"** _"Pues...-"_ ¡Queréis callaros de una vez! no hay manera de concentrarse, estoy intentado hacer el comentario de este estúpido poema y vosotras no os calláis. Y encima habláis de tonterías. _"¡Bella acaba de decir que Edward es una tontería!"_ No, no me refería a eso... **"Sí, sí lo has dicho" **Ya pero... _"Pobre Edward, ¿qué pasara cuando se dé cuenta de que sólo eres una tontería para él?"_ **"¿Cuando te mire a los ojos y te diga que no te quiere más porque le consideras solo una tontería y que por juegos del destino se ha dado cuenta de que YO soy el amor de su vida...?" **Nada de eso pasará. **_"¿Por qué no?" _**Porque estáis en mi cabeza y nunca podréis salir. _**"Touchée"**_** "Oh Edward, lo nuestro podría haber sido taaaan bonito" **_"Si tú lo dices..."_ **"Oye, te apetece ir al cine?" **_"Vale, me han dicho que hay una muy buena...- se van"_ Ah, tranquilidad gracias a dios. Vale ahora centremonos, que era lo que me estaba preguntando? no me acuerdo. Aggg, malditas! **"Esta chica cada día está peor... lo que pueden llegar a hacer los exámenes" **Cállate.** " A lo que me refería, está hablando sola... porque yo no soy nada. Bueno, querido público, me voy al cine..." **_"¿Quieres dejar de hacer el monólogo de despedida y prepararte? que si no llegaremos tarde"_** "Vale" **Creo que lo he mencionado, pero por si no ha quedado claro lo diré otra vez, las odio.

* * *

Hello! Vale, no me matéis, aunque me lo merezco, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que actualicé en esta historia... sinceramente. Es que yo no soy de notas de autora, y prefiero dejarlo así hasta que tenga capítulo que colgar notas, no lo sé, soy así.

Tengo que anunciar algo importante: **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ PROBABLEMENTE EL ÚLTIMO! **No sabéis lo que he disfrutado haciendo este fic y leyendo todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews y viendo que a la gente le gusta y le hace reír, pero bueno, ha llegado un momento en que ya no tengo más inspiración para esto... me sabe mal dejarlo, pero todo tiene su tiempo, y creo que las conciencias ya es hora de acabarlas. Asi que sí, el próximo capítulo será el último.

Bueno, ya me enrollaré en el último capítulo a daros las gracias a todos por lo geniales que sois y porque todo lo que habeis por esta cosa loca llamada fic. Siento mucho si alguien esperaba algún capítulo sobre algun otro Cullen pero como ya he dicho, simplemente estoy seca de ideas para esto.

Aun así, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que por dios, por mi bien y el vuestro, no tarde tanto en publicar el próximo.

Hasta el final. (que dramático)

Un abrazo.


	24. Despedida

Hello amores! Bueno, el fin ha llegado, hoy, aquí para todos, el último capítulo de mis conciencias. Es raro pensar que en cuanto cuelge esto pondré complete a esta historia. Bueno, espero que os guste y los agradecimientos estarán al final. Leed!

Recuerdo:

Bella

**Conciencia**

_Anticonciencia_

_****__Las dos juntas _

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y yo estoy llorando porque echaré de menos estar aquí y leer estos capítulos, pero no pasa nada, porque la vida son fases y todo pasa. Por cierto, las conciencias son de la autora, Anna.**

* * *

**Despedida**

He venido a despedirme. _"Bueno, pues di adiós rápido y vámonos que hemos quedado dentro de unos minutos para ir al cine y no quiero llegar tarde"_ A decir adiós a todos los edificios que han sido mi casa durante estos dos últimos años._"Buffff, si tiene que despedirse de todos los edificios en los que ha estado si que no llegamos ni mañana, y que sepas que a mí perderme los trailers me pone de mal humor, así que espero que no quieras despertar la furia de la anticonciencia sobre ti y vayas deprisa despidiéndote de lo que sea que te tengas que despedir"_ **"Qué cruel eres anti, ¿no ves que Bella se está despidiendo de todo aquello por lo que ha pasado?" **_"¿Y no puede hacerlo después de la peli?"_ **"Ah, ¿que vamos al cine?" **_"Sí"_ **"Como no te des prisa despidiéndote yo sí que te voy a torturar, ¡Bella! Como me pierda un solo segundo de los trailers te mato, aunque técnicamente ahora ya no puedo" **_"¿Ah no?"_ **"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Bella ahora ya es vampira y es immortal... por lo que no se le puede matar" **_"Encontes nosotras... oh no"_ **"¡NO!"** **_"Ahhhhhhhhh - gritan asustadas- ¡somos immortales!"_**** "¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto Bella? ¿Cómo has podido permitir que tenga que quedarme toda la eternidad con esta cosa de aqui que no sabe cuanto son 4 por 5?" **_"Sí sé cuanto son, 4 por 5 es 3, porque es el número que está en medio, no hace falta ser Anistein para saberlo"_ **"Querrás decir Einstein" **_"Es lo que he dicho"_ **"Ya, claro" **A toda la gente con la que he pasado ratos dentro de ellos _"Mmmm, yo no es por meter cizaña ni nada, pero esto de dentro de ellos ha sonado bastante muy mal"_ **"Se refiere a los edificios, que mente más sucia que tienes." **_"Es que hace un tiempo llamé a uno para que me la limpiara porque ya empezaba a acumular polvo y todo eso, y me dijo que vendría, pero no sé que le pasó"_ Un momento, tú no tienes cabeza, y aunque la tuvieras, no se pueden encargar limpiadores para que te las limpien, _"Qué ingenua eres, Bella"_ **"Eso es cierto "** Vaya gracias. Bueno voy a seguir con mi discurso: a esa gente con la que fui una más de la pandilla. **"Una más, una más... la verdad es que al principio sí, pero luego estabas un poco marginada por eso de que Edward - sonrie como una loca - ejem, de que él se fue y todo eso..." **_"Sí, es verdad, esa es su época oscura"_ He venido a decirle adiós a mis amigos,**"Vale, nos ha ignorado olímpicamente" **_"¿Entonces ha ganado una medalla?"_** "¿Qué?" **_"Que si ha ganado una medalla. Como has dicho que lo ha hecho olímpicamente entonces he supuseto que ha ganado una medalla como la que ganan los deportistas"_ **"-inspira muy fuerte y profundamente para calmarse porque la anti le pone de los nervios y ella a veces no lo soporta, no porque crea que- Acotación, cállate. Anti, sólo era una expresión ¿vale?" **_"-susurrando - seguro que ha ganado una medalla, pero como ella no se había enterado, ahora hace ver que no"_ de los que un día fui igual, pero ahora ya no.**"Hombre, nunca te has parecido mucho a Eric, más que nada porque el es chino o japonés y tú no"¿**No lo dice,s quizá, porque él era un chico y yo no? **"No, no, en eso teníais un aire, bueno, era más una ventisca del norte"** Me despido de todos los momentos vividos en Forks y de sus pocos habitantes. **"Sobretodo de los momentos tan entrañables como casi morir tres veces, tener múltiples accidentes de moto, que un vampiro intente comerte por hacerte un corte... ya sabes, esos momentos tan bonitos en la vida de las personas" **_"O... o aquel de... aquel de, jo, ¿cuál era?, ese de... ¡ah si! ¡Ir al supermercado! jajja, ése es peor que todos los demás"_ **"Estas próximas navidades pediré la paciencia eterna, porque me hará muchisisísima falta." **_"Yo pediré un muñeco de esos que hacen pipi y caca y que además lloran"_ **"Pues muy bien" **_"Y le llamaré Kopi"_ **"Ese es nombre de conejo, o de perro" **_"Ya, pero me gusta"_ Es muy feo. _"Habla la que le puso Reneesme a su hija"_ **"Eso es verdad, no tienes derecho a criticar sobre esto, Bella." **Pues entonces sigo. De ser un pueblo pequeño y de enterarte de todo._"Pues la verdad, yo no me enterado de mucho estos dos años"_ **"Yo tampoco, la gente se habrá enterado de cosas sobre ti, pero lo que es nosotras de los demás, nada" **_"Ni un poco"_ He venido a despedirme de soñar por las noches, _"Bueno, de éso hace ya bastante que te despediste"_ **"A no ser que también consideremos soñar despierto" **_"Espera, ¿eso se puede hacer?"_ **"Claro" **_"Pero... ¿cómo? si estás despierta no puedes soñar... no lo entiendo - cortocircuito cerebral, volverá en algunos minutos, esto era demasiado duro para ella"_ **"Siempre utilizo esta tecninca cuando quiero estar tranquila un rato... ahh paz" **de repasar la lección de los exámenes la noche antes.**"Da gracias por poder despedirte de eso"** De toda la gente que me ha visto tropezar una y otra vez **"Que deben ser millones"** y de ésa con la que nunca he hablado. **"Que deben ser los mismos millones que te han visto tropezar"** Hoy me despido de todos ellos. Me despido también de La Push _"Un momento, ¿se puede una despedir de un sitio?"_ **"Lo ha estado haciendo casi todo el rato" **_"¿Ah si?"_ **"Sip" **_"Pero, un sitio es un sitio, no te conoce, no pudes despedirte ¿no? no lo entiendo - rogamos esperen unos minutos hasta que vuelva a funcionar"_, y de toda esa maravillosa y honrada gente que he tenido el placer de conocer **"Mi favorito es Paul, tiene muy mala leche, pero es muy mono, ¿no crees?"**. Está bien saber que ya no somos enemigos naturales y que, aunque sea un poco raro, podemos llevarnos bien. **"Vale, veo que no compartes mi opinión, que saboría eres hija, que nunca comentas nada de lo que te decimos. Que sepas que yo no lo quería hacer pero bueno, la anti y yo hemos firmado un acuerdo en el que implica que tienes que aumentarnos el sueldo, porque nosotras trabajamos muy duro, y tú no nos haces caso, por lo tanto necesitamos más dinero para sustituir tus respuestas" **_"No sé que ha dicho pero... ¡eso mismo!"_ **"Le he dicho que queremos más dinero" **_"-imitando a Golum - Dineeeeeero - bueno, más bien, Golum se inspiró en ella"_ A todos esos chicos les deseo lo mejor y que sus vidas sean lo más largas posible al lado de esas personas a las que van a querer para siempre _"O hasta que se mueran" _**"Touchée"**. Digo adiós a mi padre, el hombre que más admiro en este mundo **"Ui ui ui ui, si Edward algun día lee esto... te va a caer una... y el pobre Carlisle quedará tan decepcionado..."**_"Y el pobre chico que siempre se sentaba en la primera fila en todas las clases de quien tristemente nadie sabía el nombre..."_ y le doy las gracias por estar ahí siempre que le he necesitado aunque los dos somos bastante iguales y nos cuesta demostrar lo que sentimos. Te quiero mucho Charlie y espero que seas immensamente feliz **"Awwwwww, que bonito y tierno" **_"Y empalagoso"_. Me despido de mi madre, ella no me preocupa tanto, ya sé que está en buenas manos y que sabrá sobrevivir sin mí a partir de ahora, estás loca mama, pero gracias por ser así **"Bueno, en realidad tu acabarás así dentro de unos años, es lo que tiene tenernos a nosotras en la cabeza" **_"Sí, tu madre solía ser más normal de lo que es ahora, pero nuestra madre acabó de desquiciarla por completo. Ojalá algún dia podamos hacer eso contigo"_ **"Sería un sueño hecho realidad, colgaríamos en nuestras paredes los diplomas de conciencias oficiales - aquí empieza la música tipo solemne-" **_"Llevaríamos nuestras medallas y todo el mundo que nos viera diría: mirad, ahi están , las conciencias de Bella, las mejores conciencias que pueden haber."_ **"Y en cuanto nos fueramos, dejaríamos un vacío en las personas que esperaban vernos de vez en cuando en algun capítulo de alguna historia de una web llamada fanfiction" **_"Y dirían: ojalá, oh, ojalá yo tuviera unas conciencias así, para guiarme a través de las adversidades y los problemas"_ **"Y al final, cuando nos fuéramos, nos aplaudirían y con una sonrisa nos dirían: gracias por hacerme reír" **. Y me despido de mi casa, de mi refugio durante estos últimos años._"Jope, esta le quita el sentimiento a todo. Estamos ahí en un momento precioso y se pone a hablar de su aburrida casa a la que nadie le importa"_ Porque es hora de irse, de dejar todo esto atrás, de dejar a todos los que quiero atrás y no volver.**"Bueno, todos los que quieres no, porque te vas con los Cullen, Edward, tu hija y Jacob, que básicamente son a los que más quieres, así que tecnicamente tampoco dejas a mucha gente atrás."** No volver a oir uno de los comentarios de mi padre _"Como: Bella, estás castigada hasta que a mi me de la gana que puedas salir, porque esto no me lo vuelves a hacer en tu vida ¿te enteras? ¡en tu vida!"_, ni ver como mi madre se hace un lío con algún electrodoméstico. **"Ah sí, como aquella vez que tiñó todas las camisetas de ese color marrón misterioso que parecía que las había metido en las alcantarillas en lugar de lavarlas con la lavadora" **_"La verdad es que era un marron muy perturbador, parecía..."_ **"Sí, ya lo sé" **_"Pero así como líquido..."_ **"Que sí, que ya lo sé, que no lo digas..."** _"Pero de esos que huelen así tan..."_ **"Ya basta" **_"Bueno, total, que parecía mierda"_ **"Y lo ha tenido que decir, tanto rodeo para esto, suerte que tienes permitido decir esa palabra una vez por capítulo" **_"Pero espera, si esto es la despedida, entonces, este es el último capítulo ¿no?"_ **"Sí - asiente tristemente-" **_"Entonces... ¿por qué no puedo decirlo más de una vez? ¡Esto es totalmente injusto! Voy a hacer una reclamación ahora mismo"_ **(N/A: haces una reclamación y te elimino ahora mismo) **_"¡Era broma!"_ Y me despido sobretodo, del miedo. _"Ah, ¿que esta sigue aqui?"_** "Se ve que sí, nadie le hace caso - bueno, soy la acotación y quiero despedirme de todos mientras pued-" **_"Es que ya son muchos años con ella - pueda. Gracias por todo, un beso acotado ;)" _**"Y los que nos quedan" **_"Vaya, gracias por los ánimos"_ **"Bueno, así tendremos más tiempo para intentar que Bella se vuelva loca - empieza otra vez la música solemne-" **_"Y para molestarla"_ **"Y para contemplar a Edward en toda su potente magnificencia" **_"Emmm... claaaro. Y para ganar el premio de conciencias"_ **"Y el diploma" **_"Y las medallas"_ **"Y que te admiren"** _"Que te echen de menos"_ **"Y que te digan**" _**"Gracias por hacerme reír - se corta la música de golpe" **_**"No es por nada, pero creo que... como que al cine ya no llegamos" **_"Bah, ya tendremos tiempo para ver pelis, vamos a tomarnos algo al bar de la esquina"_ **"Vale. Por cierto, he pensado que para volver loca a Bella podríamos empezar por - a medida que habla se oye cada vez menos y al final se van"** Porque ya no tengo miedo.

* * *

Wohoo! There you go! Ahí está oficialmente el último capítulo de este fic. Supongo que si estáis leyendo esto es porque ya habéis acabado de leer el cap y sois de esas personas que leen los comentarios de los autores ( yo sí soy de ese tipo de personas). Bueno, antes que nada, este capítulo es obviamente la despedida, y por eso está titulado de esa manera, es como que Bella y las conciencias se despiden de vosotros diciendo adiós y no con cualquiero otra cosa como un día en la psicina o un picnic en el parque.

Tengo que dar las gracias a toda esa gente que me ha animado con esto, no importa si es desde el principio o ahora desde casi el final. Gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que han leído esto, que han puesto este fic a favoritos, las alertas, lo de autores favoritos que realmente es un poco increíble para mí y sobretodo a los reviews, que son los que te animan a seguir escribiendo cosas aunque sean tonterías como éstas. Gracias a todo por lo que habéis hecho.

Espero que os haya gustado mucho este fic y que hayais reído con cada una de las aventuras de Bella y mis dos niñas queridas a las que creo que no echaré mucho de menos xD. Ésa era totalmente mi intención, hacer reír con estos dos personajes tan peculiares.

Sobre el tema de hacer conciencias de los Cullen y de otros personajes tengo que decir que no lo descarto, pero que de momento no. Quizá algun día veáis por ahí la continuación de esto, pero no será pronto. Ha sido genial escribir esto, pero de momento voy a dejarlo descansar. Y es que han sido 24 episodios. Cada uno especial a su manera y con sus frases célebres. Gracias una vez más a los que me han acompañado en este camino de locura.

Muchas gracias otra vez. Un beso y un abrazo bien fuerte. Quizá nos veremos otra vez. Quien sabe.

Nunca perdáis a las conciencias que tenéis dentro. Siempre viene bien tener un ápice de locura.


End file.
